


The Trial of Leonard Snart

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Cops, Binge Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Legends of Tomorrow never happened, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, good cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Leonard Snart killed his father.  Can he find justice in the court system that failed him and his sister so many times.  Why do Barry Allen and Joe West suddenly care what happens to him?





	1. The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Starts to take place during 'Family of Rogues' but with a very different ending. I always felt that Len did not deserve to go to prison for killing his father. This is how I feel it should go.
> 
> This story is for everyone who left comments and Kudos on my first story.

;Len Snart woke up with a splitting headache. As his mental fog cleared he realized he was handcuffed to a chair. Had he been pinched by the cops? Knocking someone out and handcuffing them while unconscious was not the CCPD’s regular protocol, but then again he wasn’t a regular criminal.

As the fog completely cleared he realized he was not at the police station but in a sparsely furnished warehouse and that the chair he was cuffed to was bolted to the floor. He tried to push down the panic that was rising in him, not for himself but for Lisa. Where was she?

……..

They had finished knocking over the cashiers at the Central City Race Tracks. It was not the type of job that Len usually did, but Lisa was out of spending money, she had planned this heist herself and had done a pretty good job. They got the cash without causing any injuries or damage except for a little fire that Mick couldn’t stop himself from setting. Mick went to get the car while Len and Lisa waited in a nearby alley with the cash. That’s where his memory ended, then nothing till he woke up in this chair.

“Glad to see you’re awake, boy.” Len’s blood turned to ice as Lewis Snart stepped into view. “We’ve got some things we need to discuss.”

“You fucking sack of shit” snarled Len as he struggled against the cuffs, “where’s Lisa, if you’ve hurt her I swear…”

Lewis backhanded Len across the face. “Still the same disrespectful punk, your sister is alright and if you want her to stay that way you’re going to do what I tell you to.”

“I need proof that she’s ok.”

Lewis wheeled a computer over to Len, he inserted a flash drive, “here’s your proof, son.”

Len watched in horror, the video showed Lisa unconscious on an operating table, a man in surgery garb was prepping an area on her neck and inserting something into her with a large needle. On another table next to her was a mangy stray dog. The man also inserted something in to the dog’s neck. The scene then shifted to the alley where Len and Lisa had been waiting for Mick. Lisa was deposited against a wall. She soon woke up and looked around confused. The video ended.

“Now” said Lewis, “I will show you why you will do everything I tell you.”

He stepped out of the room and wheeled in a cage that contained the dog from the video. “Try to betray me and this happens to your sister.”

He pulled a silver device about the size of a cigarette lighter, flipped it open and pressed down on a small plunger. The dog whined pitifully and then its head literally blew apart. Len fought the urge to vomit. Lewis discarded that detonator and pulled another one out.

“This one is for your sister and just in case you think you can get it away from me, there is another one that will detonate unless I contact it regularly. Now I’m going to release you and you’re going to do everything I tell you, right?”

“Yes” hissed Len.

Lewis grabbed Len under the chin and jerked his head up. He brought his face inches from Len’s. Len gagged at the smell of Lewis's breath, fouled by rotting teeth. “Yes what, boy?”

“Yes, sir” Len spit out.

“That’s a good boy” Lewis said slapping him on the cheek, “now let’s get these cuffs off and we’ll go over my plans.”

………

Len stumbled down an alley, the instructions from his father clutched in his hand. All he could think about was Lisa, his beautiful baby sister, and that poor little dog. He swore to himself years ago that he would die, if need be, to protect Lisa. If dying would make all this all go away he would happily die right now. He crouched against the alley wall and cried.

‘Enough’ he thought to himself, he wasn’t a boy anymore held prisoner by that monster. He would do what he had to in order to keep Lisa safe and somehow make sure Lewis would never threaten them again. He made his way to the office where the blueprints he needed were kept. He gathered them up and turned to go when suddenly he heard someone call his name.

“Snart”

“Barry”

“Are you OK?”

“Peachy”

“Well, uh, I’m supposed to be here to rescue you.”

“That’s not necessary, you can speed along now.”

He needed to get Barry out of there before his father showed up, but the speedster refused to leave. He heard his father enter the room. He turned the cold gun on Barry. He needed to immobilize him but not kill him. He froze Barry in his tracks; Len prayed it wasn’t too much.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, son” said Lewis, “let’s go.”

Lewis took the plans from Len and shoved a paper in his hand, “meet me in at this address in an hour, our tech guy will be there.”

Len felt bile rise in the back of his throat, ‘our tech guy’ he thought, ‘like I would willingly pull a job with him.’ He needed a drink.

Barry showed up at Saints and Sinners, Len was thankful that he had survived the freezing. He tried his best to convince Barry to stay out of the mess he was in. He promised no one would be killed; he threatened to expose his identity, but nothing worked. The kid wanted to help him. Didn’t he realize what a lost cause Len was? Len stalked out and left Barry with the bill, he had to figure out some way to get the speedster to stand down or else he would get himself and Lisa killed.

Len met up with his father and the tech guy, David Rutenberg, at a meat packing site. Len knew the guy and as tech guys go he wasn’t bad. Lewis expanded on his plan which included a real possibility of bloodshed, something that Len couldn’t allow.

“Son” Lewis said, “You and I both know that there are casualties in this line of work.” He tried to place a fatherly hand on Len’s shoulder but a glare from Len stopped him cold.

Len only half listened to the conversations making one or two responses when he saw his father pull one of the detonators from his pocket. He flipped it open and pressed down. Len would never be able to forget what happened next. Rutenberg started to scream and his head blew apart.

“Nobody talks to my son that way, nobody” then Lewis turned to Len, “you’re going to need to find us a new tech guy, boy. It’s your fault I lost my temper.”

……

Len waited at the warehouse for his father to return, he was servicing and cleaning his gun trying to force down his rising panic. He couldn’t find a tech guy on such short notice; he hoped that if he submitted to a beating Lewis would give him more time. If not, no he couldn’t even think of that. He heard someone behind him, it was Barry again.

“These visits are getting old” Len said as he powered up his gun, “I told you I don’t need saving.”

“But you sister does” said Barry, “I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa and Lewis told you he would kill her if you didn’t help him, right?”

Len let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Look, don’t worry” continued Barry, “My team’s working on a way to remove the bomb.”

Len let himself to feel a ray of hope. He wanted to thank Barry but he didn’t trust his emotions to allow himself to speak. He just looked at Barry hoping that his eyes conveyed what he couldn’t say.

“Hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast” Lewis came from behind them. He looked at Barry, “who the hell is this?”

Barry told him he was the new tech guy that Len had found. He boasted that he had done jobs with Len before and would be able to crack any system that stood in their way.

Lewis looked Barry up and down, “Let’s go” he said.

‘Oh Lord’ thought Len, ‘what has this naïve do-gooder got us into?’

Surprisingly Barry was playing his part very well, his quick thinking and actions had saved the life of four security guards. Len started thinking this might all work out and Lisa would be safe. They got to the door with the keypad lock and Barry used his speed to crack the code. He turned to them with a smile that lit up the room.

“Nice job, good to go out on a high note” said Lewis and he shot Barry down.

Len looked at that sweet kid laid out on the floor and a part of his heart that he didn’t even know existed broke. He decided that when this was over Lewis Snart would die and die painfully.

“I’m so sorry Barry” he whispered then he followed Lewis into the vault.

Len made short work of the lasers with his cold gun, “You have a one-hundred and twenty-five seconds till the lasers defrost.” he said.

Lewis opened the safe and emptied two trays of diamonds into his bag.

The alarms sounded, “Time’s up” Len said.

“Then let’s get outta here” replied Lewis.

There was a movement and somebody was blocking their retreat, Len instinctively powered up his cold gun. Then he saw who it was, his heart gave an uncharacteristic jump.

“The only place you’re going to is back to Iron Heights” said Barry now as the Flash.

“Do you want to bet” sneered Lewis

“Tell me this” said Barry, “What kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?”

“A very rich man” Lewis pulled out a detonator, his thumb ghosted over the plunger, he looked at Len “kill him son.”

Len was in agony, his gun finished powering up and was ready to shoot, but he just couldn’t. The Flash looked at him; he seemed to be trying to tell him something with his eyes and slight head motions.

“Kill him or you’ll never see your sister alive” threatened Lewis.

Five long seconds past, then Barry smiled, “Lisa's safe.”

Len turned his gun on Lewis and shot him directly in the heart. Lewis had a few seconds of life left, he stared at his son.

“You’re working with The Flash, I thought you hated him.”

“Not as much as I hate you” Len replied.

Len collapsed against the vault wall. He couldn’t breathe; his vision was fogging over, his pulse started to race. He was in the throes of a full panic attack, the likes of which he hadn’t suffered in years.

“Snart, Snart, Len, LEN”

He felt two warm hands on either side of his head. He looked up and focused on Barry’s unmasked face. Barry took the cold gun from Len’s hands and powered it down.

Len snapped back to reality, damage control needed to be done, now. He would gladly take responsibility for his father’s death, but Barry can’t be involved.

“Barry” he said as he grabbed the speedster by the shoulders, “you handled the cold gun without your gloves your prints are all over it.”

He pulled Barry’s face close to his, “Take the gun back to Star Lab, then get Cisco or your friend in Star City to hack into the security feed and erase all your images.”

Len heard the elevator open and the sound of many feet. Barry didn’t move, he seemed to not know what to do. Len captured Barry’s lips in a hard fast kiss and then placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He gave Barry a shake.

“Go, Flash, run” he ordered, “I swear, I’ll stay here.”

Barry looked at him for a split second grabbed the cold gun and was gone.

Len settled back against the wall, a small sigh escaped his lips as he waited for the police to arrive and take him in.


	2. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is arrested for the murder of Lewis Snart and taken to the CCPD. Joe does something surprising and so does Barry

The building’s security guards and two police officers arrived. Len knelt and laced his fingers behind his head.

“I will not resist” he said.

“You guys can go” one of the police officers told the security guards. “We’ll take it from here.”

One of the cops turned over Lewis’ body, there was no blood, just a frozen cavity where his heart should have been. The other cop cuffed Len’s hands behind his back and dragged him to his feet.

“What did you say, Snart, you’re resisting arrest?” The cop dealt Snart a blow to the face that sent him back down to his knees.

“I think that’s what I heard, Charlie” the other cop said as he pulled Snart up and delivered an uppercut to his chin and then slammed him against the wall.

“You know fellas” said Len, “you can only hit me so many times before it is obvious that I wasn’t resisting.”

“He’s right, Mike” said Charlie as he push Len forward. “Maybe he was trying to escape.”

Len saw gun leave leather; he closed his eyes and waited for the shot. He did not think he would go out this way, bound up like some animal. He prayed to the God he usually ignored that someone would take care of Lisa.

“What the fuck are you guys doing, that’s murder.” Len opened his eyes and saw a one of the security guards. The kid couldn’t have been much over twenty-one but he was standing up to those cops.

“You didn’t see anything, kid” said Mike as pushed Len towards the elevator.

“I’m riding down with you” said the security guard, “what you did ain’t right.”

“Whatever” said Charlie, he tripped Len, and as Len fell forward his left shoulder hit the elevator door.

When they got outside the building there were more cops and Joe West.

“Keep your mouth shut kid” said Charlie to the young security guard, “we can make things tough on you, too.”

Joe stared at the battered Len, “what the hell happened here?”

“He was resisting arrest, sir” said Mike.

“He fought like an animal” said Charlie, “we had no choice.”

Joe noticed the security guard. “Do you have anything to add?”

“No sir”

“If you don’t mind, Detective West” said Len, “I would like to ride with you.”

“Give me the keys to those cuffs” ordered Joe. Charlie dropped them in Joe’s hand.

Joe removed the cuffs from Len’s wrists. Len laced his fingers together in front so Joe could reapply the cuffs. Joe examined both of Len’s wrists and then his knuckles. He looked hard at Charlie and Mike.

“Could we please get in the car, Detective” Len said quietly, “we need to talk.”

“Damn right we do” answered Joe.

Joe passed the police station and pulled up in front of his house; he took out his cell phone, “Tell the Captain I’m taking Snart to the hospital, he got roughed up, and I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Joe then turned to Len, “Get out of the car.”

Len got out, thinking he had made an error in judgment, “Is it your turn now detective?”

“Can I trust you if I take these off?”

Len held out his hands.

They went into the house, Barry was there. “Joe, Snart what happened?”

“Miller and Bronsky beat him after they put the cuffs on, go get the first aid kit; you will report this, right Snart?”

“My word against two of CCPD’s finest, I think not.”

Barry was back down in an instant and started treating Len's cuts and abrasions.

“Take your shirt off Snart, you’re holding your shoulder funny, I want to see if there’s any damage there.”

“No I won’t” said Len sharply, “it’s fine. Now what I want to tell you is that I freely confess to killing Lewis Snart, there was no one else involved. The Flash tracked the output from my cold gun and I assume took it back to Star Lab. He also informed me that they got the bomb out of my sister.”

“Barry already told me everything, Snart, so don’t bother making up any more stories.”

“Then may I ask why we are not at the station, Detective?”

“They’re here” said Barry as he opened the front door Lisa and Cisco walked in.

“Lenny!” Lisa threw herself into her brother’s arms

Joe stared at the pair. They just stood holding each other without making a sound. They were both crying, sobbing actually, without a sound. Maybe Snart children had to learn to be silent when they wept. They wiped away each other’s tears and Len kissed his sister on the forehead.

“He’s gone Lisa; he’ll never hurt you again.”

“But what about you Lenny” Lisa turned to Joe, “What happens to Lenny?”

“He’s been arrested” said Joe, “for the murder of your father.”

“For murder? Lenny didn’t murder anyone, he put down an animal that would have killed me and God knows how many others. He deserves a medal not a prison sentence.”

Lisa pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Joe, “Come on Lenny, let’s go.”

Barry was ready to flash the gun out of her hand even though it would expose him as the Flash but Len took the gun from Lisa.

“No” he said as he pulled her to him again, “I won’t run from this, I did nothing wrong and I will make sure this city knows it.”

Len handed the gun to Joe, “can we just forget this happened?”

Joe took the gun and nodded, “this time” he said.

“Lisa, look at me” said Len, “I need you to do some things for me, OK?” Lisa nodded, “good, find Mick and tell him what happened and find me a really good lawyer.”

“I will Lenny, you can depend on me.”

“Will somebody make sure she gets home safely?”

“I’ll take care of her” said Cisco.

Lenny pulled Lisa into one last embrace, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lenny.”

Len watched until Lisa and Cisco pulled away, he turned to Joe and Barry, “Thank you for that” he said, “I’m sure you think it’s more than I deserve.”

“If it wasn’t for your quick thinking back at the vault, I might also be arresting Barry, so we’ll just call it even, now we got to get to the station before this gets suspicious.”

Joe reapplied the cuffs and led Len back to the car, Barry followed. “Let me ride down with you, I have a few things in the lab I need to finish.”

He got in the back seat with Len. If Joe thought that was odd, he didn’t comment on it. Barry reached over and took one of Len’s hands in his. Len looked in surprised at the speedster, but Barry stared straight ahead. Len also looked straight ahead and returned the grasp with equal pressure. When they got to the CCPD parking lot Barry sped out of the car.

Joe looked back at Len, “I’ll never get used to that, let’s go.”

When Len and Joe walked in a silence fell over the room. The officers had already heard about the bizarre killing of Lewis Snart. Charlie and Mike told everyone how Len fought like a crazed animal. Captain Cold was legendary, even if his files were no longer to be found and to have him at their mercy was quite a feat.

Joe handed Len over to the booking officer, “its late” he said, “Just process him and we’ll continue in the morning.”

Joe went to his desk to fill out his report. He documented that Len admitted to killing his father, but he was forced to participate in the crime under duress. He thought that he would feel better about bringing Leonard Snart in but he felt a strange sadness instead. If Barry or Iris was in the position Lisa Snart was in he would do anything to save them just like Snart did.

“Joe” the desk sergeant said, “there’s some kid here to see you, he says it’s important.”

Joe looked up and recognized the security guard that accompanied Snart and the two officers. “What can I do for you, son?”

The young man seem nervous, “can we go somewhere private to talk?”

Joe took him to an empty interrogation room, he held out his hand, “I’m Joe West, I saw you earlier today.”

“Yes sir” said the young man, shaking Joe’s hand, “My name’s Rodriquez, Jesus Rodriquez and I need to tell you something.”

“Sit down” said Joe, “What’s on your mind.”

“I joined the Army when I was seventeen” Jesus said, “I did tours in Iran and Afghanistan and I saw a lot of bad stuff. I saw our guys mistreating the prisoners and it really pissed me off. When I got out I thought I would like to be a cop, but I’m not so sure now.”

“Why” said Joe.

“Because today I saw two of your cops do the same thing.”

Joe sat up; here is the witness Snart needed. “Can you tell me what you saw?”

“That guy, the one who killed his dad, he told them he wouldn’t resist; he even knelt with his hands behind his head. The fat cop cuffed him then told us to leave but my boss told me to go back and see if they needed anything. That’s when I saw them beating the guy. One of them pulled his gun and probably would have shot him if I hadn’t yelled.

“Could I record this for our Captain” asked Joe.

“You sure as Hell can, excuse me sir.”

“That’s okay son and I hope you would reconsider joining the force, we need men like you.”

Joe went up to Barry’s lab, “One of the security guards saw Mike and Charlie beating Snart after he was cuffed, and I recorded his statement for the Captain. I’m leaving now, you coming?”

“I got a few more things to do, Joe; I’ll get home by myself.”

Barry went down to the holding cells he found Len curled up on a cot.

“Are you asleep, Len?”

“Nobody sleeps here” whispered Len, “and don’t call me Len, somebody might hear you.”

“There was a witness to the beating you took from those cops; they won’t get away with it.”

“I won’t hold my breath and besides I’ve gotten worse, from my own father, may he burn in Hell.”

“That’s another thing, Len; I think you got a good chance of beating this. We got proof of the bomb in your sister, and that you were acting under duress. A good lawyer should be able to get you off.” Barry smiled, “after all you have no record.”

“Does your optimism know no bounds Barry?”

Barry quickly looked around then vibrated through the bars to give Len a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Len.”

Len sat back on the cot, his internal clock told him it twenty past midnight, hopefully in less than eight hours he will meet the lawyer Lisa found and get this freak show started. He closed his eyes and counted seconds into minutes. He heard the door to the holding cells open, one of the holding cell officers walked in with two more prisoners. They were rough looking types the big one just a little smaller than Mick.

“Hey Snart” the officer said wickedly, “these two are dying to meet you.” He took off their cuffs and pushed them into the cell with Len.

“So this is the famous Captain Cold” said the larger of the two, as he launched himself at Len.

Len sidestep him then spun the man around and using his own momentum slammed him into the cell bars. The man crumpled to the floor. The second man slammed his fist into Len’s right eye and then pushed him against the wall with his hands around Len’s throat. Len balled up both his fists and viciously boxed the man’s ears then kneed him in the groin. A white light exploded behind Len's eyes and he pummeled the man until he fell unconscious besides his partner.

“Guards “he yelled. “You can come and take out the trash.” Still six hours and fifty minutes to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Scotland in her wonderful Rain's series, mentioned that Len cried without making a sound, that always haunted me and I hope she won't be mad that I borrowed it for my story and I figured Lisa did the same. Please comment if you like, I love to read them


	3. The Arraignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets his lawyer. Will Len survive till his trial if he goes to prison. He gets help from an unexpected person.

Joe came to work at eight in the morning. He was still tired from his late night, but he wanted to be there when Snart’s lawyer arrived. He was carrying a super large Flash coffee from Jitters hoping it would wake him up. Captain Singh was at his desk.

“Joe, my office now” he said.

‘Oh great’ Joe thought, ‘only eight in the morning.’

The Captain followed Joe in and slammed his office door behind them; he threw himself into his chair and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

“Sit” he ordered.

Joe already was feeling the start of a killer headache.

“I had to suspend and probably will fire three of our officers thanks to your pet criminal down in lockup.”

“I know about Miller and Bronsky, but who else?”

“Phillips thought it would be funny to put two hopped up junkies in with Snart and watch them beat him.”

“What happened?”

“Snart got a black eye and the two junkies needed to be hospitalized, and speaking of hospitals what hospital did you take Snart to last night?”

Joe took a sip of his coffee, “He refused to go, so I took him back to my house and patched him up there, Barry was there as my witness if I need one.”

Singh sighed “That’s not necessary, but we need to follow all the proper protocols from now on. So that security guard’s story, you believe it?”

“The kid would have no reason to lie and I got a good look at Snart’s hands. His knuckles were intact, he didn’t hit anybody and there were lacerations and abrasions on his wrists from being knocked around while in handcuffs.”

“You’re probably right” said Singh, “but we need to be careful now, there will be a lot of press on this case. I’ll have him brought up to interrogation room three for you.”

Len was cuffed to the table when Joe arrived, his right eye and right side his face was bruised and the knuckles on both hands were split, this time Snart had fought back.

Len smirked, “Good morning Detective, I didn’t sleep very well last night, I was hoping you could get me a tea with milk and sugar, I promise I will wait right here.”

Joe went out and came back with a large tea and another coffee for himself, “you remember your Miranda Rights from yesterday, right?”

“The two over achievers who arrested me neglected to read them to me but you can do so now, or maybe we can say them together.”

Joe told him his rights and then uncuffed him so he could drink his tea.

“Is there anything else you would like to add to your statement from last night, Snart?”

“No Detective, I’ll just wait for my lawyer.”

“I just want to let you know that there was a witness to the beating you took yesterday and that those two officers as well as the one in lockup have been suspended.”

“Will wonders never cease” smirked Len.

There was a knock at the door, “Snart’s lawyer is here” an officer said.

The lawyer walked in and Joe looked at her in surprise.

She walked over to Len and extended her hand, “Mr. Snart, my name is Roberta McCoy and your sister asked me to represent you. Is this agreeable to you?”

“Very agreeable Ms. McCoy” Len looked at Joe and smirked again.

Len had every right to smirk thought Joe. Roberta McCoy was one of the best defense lawyers in the city and squeaky clean. Joe would have expected some sleazy mob lawyer not one of the pillars of the judicial community  
  
“Is there someplace without a two way mirror where my client and I may talk?”

Joe stood to put the cuffs back on Len.

“Is that really necessary, Detective” said Roberta. “My client does not seem like a threat to the CCPD, it appears that the opposite is true” as she looked pointedly at Len’s face.

“Sorry, procedures” said Joe.

The three left interrogation room, outside waited Lisa and surprisingly Barry, although he was pretending to have some other reason to be there. They both looked in shock at the new bruises on Len’s face. Lisa caught her brother up in a protective embrace and glared at Joe.

“I thought you were one of the few good guys, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Calm down Lise” said Len, “Detective West had nothing to do with this.”

Len, Lisa, and Roberta McCoy went into a small conference room; they heard the door lock behind them. Len scanned the room for cameras and any listening devices and found none. They sat at the table, Lisa and Len on one side and Roberta on the other.

“Before we go any further Mr. Snart” said Roberta, “I know who you are and I know your record, both the present one and the one that mysteriously disappeared, so no crap please.”

“I like her” Len grinned, “How did you find her Lise?”

“I met Lisa when we were kids; she was the only girl who would talk to the little black kid from the other side of the tracks in ice skating school. I was to your Grandfather’s house several times.”

“You’re Bobbie McCoy?” Len all but shouted, “Please call me Len.”

Roberta smiled, “Not Lenny like I did I was little?”

Len laughed, “Get me out of this mess and you can call me anything you want.”

“Okay” said Roberta, “I know what your father was like and I know what he did to you and Lisa. I sure we can mount a very convincing for argument for the irresistible impulse defense. Would you be comfortable revealing the abuse you and Lisa suffered as a child?”

“I wouldn’t have a problem with it; I would like everyone to know what a monster he was.”

“It’s okay with me, too” said Lisa.

“Our immediate task is to get you out of here” continued Roberta, “considering your treatment so far I’m not sure you would survive.”

“That’s true Lenny” said Lisa, “you’ve been here less than a day and look at you.”

“Do you have a permanent address” asked Roberta

Len shook his head.

She turned to Lisa, “how about you?"  
  
“Lenny and I prefer to keep moving and we like hotel living.”

“Do you have friends or relatives with permanent addresses?”

“Nope” was the answer from both siblings.

“Well that will make it a little harder. If we can’t get you out we may need to settle for segregation for your safety. Lisa go to wherever and bring Len a suit, shirt, tie, etc. Len will be arraigned in about an hour.”

….

The arraignment has closed to the public; the press had gotten wind of the case and was clamoring for any information. It did not matter if it was facts, rumors or outright lies. Joe and Captain Singh were required to be there and Barry just slipped in. The Judge was announced and took his seat. Roberta and Lisa came in; Lisa sat in the gallery right behind the defense table.

“Would the bailiff please bring in the prisoner” the Judge said.

Len was dressed in a simple grey suit, blue shirt, and dark blue tie. The harsh lights of the courtroom made his wounds more evident. He was still in cuffs and he swayed a little as he walked. Roberta reached out to steady him as he stood by the defense table.

“The defense requests that these handcuff be removed; I don’t think my client is in any condition to try to escape.”

The Judge nodded and the cuffs were removed, Len held up his arms so the Judge would notice the lacerations on his wrists.

“How does your client plead” asked the Judge.

“Not guilty” said Roberta standing up, “by reason of irresistible impulse.”

“Noted” said the Judge, “Now for the matter of bail.”

The DA stood up, “I request that the defendant be held till trial for he is a dangerous criminal and a flight risk.”

“Could the DA please show me the criminal records of my client, I could not find any other then the charges that were brought against him last night and juvenile records that are sealed,”

“I have to agree with Ms. McCoy, I find no past criminal record for Leonard Snart, does he have an alias I am not aware of?”

The DA slumped a bit, “No your Honor.”

“Then I request that my client be released pending trial, his only family is in Central City and he is willing to turn over his passport.”

“Your Honor” said the DA, “Please consider the heinous nature of his crime he killed his own father.”

“His father was an escaped criminal and murderer who was forcing my client to participate in a crime against his will. Furthermore I have serious concerns for the safety of my client if he is imprisoned till trial.”

“Why is that” asked the Judge.

“My client was assaulted by the arresting officers after being restrained and two prisoners were placed with him in lockup even though other cells were available for the express purpose of causing him bodily harm. We have a witness to the first event and a confession on the second.”

Roberta turned toward Joe and Singh, “Detective West and Captain Singh can verify this.”

“Is that true” asked the Judge.

“Unfortunately yes your Honor” said Singh as he passed up the paperwork, “but those three officers have been suspended.”

“But who knows how many other officers will want to do the same thing to my client.”

“I would lean towards house arrest with an ankle monitor, but your client does not have a permanent address.”

“I would be willing to take him in” said Roberta, Len looked at her in surprise.

“It would be a conflict of interest to have the defending lawyer cohabitate with the criminal she is defending” said the DA

“Your Honor” said Roberta “I resent the implication that my client and I would have anything other than a professional relationship.”

“How would the court know otherwise” sniped the DA.

During this exchange Barry had moved up next to Lisa and whispered something in her ear. Lisa tapped Roberta on the shoulder.

“Excuse me your Honor” said Roberta as she turned towards Lisa and Barry and conversed with them quietly. Len tried to catch the conversation but could make out very little.

“Your Honor” said Roberta, “I have another person who is willing to take Mr. Snart in, this person is has no suspected ulterior motives and is above reproach in the community.”

“Who is this person?”

Barry stood up, “My name is Bartholomew Allen, your Honor. I work as a CSI for the CCPD and I would be willing to have Mr. Snart stay with me while he is on house arrest.”

Several people started talking at once.

“Barry are you crazy” gasped Joe

“Allen what’s the meaning of this” said Singh.

“Your Honor you wouldn’t seriously consider this” said the DA

“Barry, why would you do this for me” asked Len.

“Because I can’t bear to see you hurt anymore” replied Barry.

The Judge pounded his gravel, “I would like to see both counselors and Mr. Allen in my chambers.”

The four left the courtroom. Lisa came around the gate to sit next to her brother and hold his hand. Len just looked straight ahead. Joe and Singh talked for a while then Joe came up to Len.

“Did you talk Barry into doing this?”

“No I didn’t Detective. Maybe Barry is just a good compassionate person. If he were my son I would be proud of him.”

The two counselors and Barry walked back into the courtroom and took their places.

“Mr. Snart” the Judge said, Len rose, “the court has decided that you will be on house arrest at the residence of Mr. Allen. You will be fitted with an ankle monitor. The only times you will be permitted to leave will be to see your lawyer, medical emergencies, or at the pleasure of the court. Any failure to abide by these conditions will result in your imprisonment until the completion of your trial. Do you understand?”

“Yes your Honor” said Len.

“The bailiff will take you to be fitted for your monitor and then you will be delivered to Mr. Allen’s place of residence.”

Len was led out by the bailiff. He turned to Barry, their eyes met and Len mouthed the words ‘Thank you.’

Barry avoided looking at Joe and Singh, he turned to go but his path was blocked by Roberta.

“I think you better get back to your place to receive Len, Lisa and I will come with you, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a little longer for the chapter because I am writing a one shot sequel to 'Do not go Gentle into that Goodnight'. I will get the next chapter out before Christmas. thank you to all who comment, give kudos, and read my little story.


	4. House Arrest: Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len settles in at Barry's place, the ramifications start to become clear to both. We learn more about Roberta McCoy.

Barry took Roberta and Lisa to his apartment; he had a two bedroom in a twelve unit apartment building. The second bedroom was used mostly for storage but it did contain a single size bed. There was a closet that was mostly empty and a chest of drawers.

“This should do” said Roberta, “Lisa, take my car and get Len what you think he’ll need for the first week or so, we can always get more later. The judge wanted Len to go to the hospital first to check out his injuries so we have some time.”

Lisa left and Roberta turned to Barry, “I am grateful that you have taken Len in, but I need to know why”

“I could ask you the same question; you’re not the type of attorney that would defend someone like Leonard Snart. By the way would you like some coffee, or something to eat?”

“Black coffee would be nice, and anything to eat would be fine.”

Barry made a pot of coffee and warmed up some pizza from last night. He started to preheat the oven to make more pizza, Len and Liza would probably be hungry. Roberta took a long swallow of her coffee.

“You wanted to know how I became Len’s attorney. I knew Lisa when I was little, we took ice skating classes together when we were seven and Len was seventeen. I never knew nicer boy than Lenny Snart, he loved his sister more than anything in the world and he treated me like a sister, too. He would pick us up from class and take us to his grandfather’s house. Lenny made the best grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade hash browns.”

Roberta drained her coffee cup and took a few bites of pizza. Barry poured another cup for her and one for himself. The oven was ready so he put in two more pizzas. He brought over a plate of sugar cookies and ate some with his coffee.

Roberta continued, “He only took us to his father’s house once, Lisa said their father was out of town and she wanted to show me some medals she had gotten. Len made us spaghetti and meatballs, they were so good. Everything was fine until a car pulled up. Lenny grabbed both of us, shoved us into the pantry and closed the door, ‘don’t come out till I get you’ he said.”

Roberta closed her eyes and shuttered, “I’ll remember till this day what his father said, ‘Why’s the kitchen a mess’ he screamed, ‘did you have one of your fag friends over?’ I didn’t hear Lenny’s answer, but I heard someone being pushed down and I heard the sound of a lash.”

Barry reached out and held Roberta’s hand, she grasped it tightly. “I spent some time growing up in the South, and occasionally a child would get a whipping, but they were few and far in between and only a few swipes. But that monster hit Lenny again and again; I didn’t hear Lenny cry; only an occasional grunt as the lash fell. Lenny finally came to get us, I don’t think he noticed but his back was covered with blood.”

Barry had been so intent on Roberta’s story that he failed to notice that Lisa had returned, Barry had forgotten to lock the front door, she continued the tale, “after that Lenny would take us out to eat after skating, I think that is when he started lifting wallets, to get us food. He would only take enough to feed us and then throw the wallet in a mailbox so it would get back to its owner.”

Lisa had a couple of suitcases and several plastic bags, “Where can I put his things?”

Barry led them to the spare room and the three put Len’s things away. Lisa had brought over several pairs of jeans and tops, Len’s combat boots, a few pairs of shoes, his leather jacket and the 'Captain Cold' parka. Barry rubbed his face against the coyote fur that lined the hood. He stopped when he realized the two women were watching him with confused looks on their faces. Roberta held up a half zipper hoodie.

“I remember once when Lenny took us for ice-cream he wore a hoodie like this. He pulled it off and his T-shirt pulled up, I remember seeing so many scars on his stomach and chest, it was unbelievable. Some children get hit by their parents, some children are beaten, but Lenny was tortured.”

“And part of it was for me” said Lisa with tears in her eyes, “he would take his beatings and then mine; he’s always protected me, look where that has gotten him.”

Roberta put her arms around Lisa, “We’re going to protect him now, I swear to you, Lisa, he will not go to prison.” Roberta’s phone rang, “that was the sheriff’s office they are done at the hospital and they are bringing Len over now.”

They finished putting Len’s things away and moved Barry’s things out. Barry had a storage area in the basement so he put his things there. He wanted to make this room all Len’s, if he was going to be stuck here he wanted it to feel like home.

“He’s here” said Lisa who had been watching out the window.

An officer brought Len up, he had the monitor on his left ankle and his hands were cuffed behind him. The officer gave him a shove and he tripped on the threshold to Barry’s apartment, he would have fallen on his face if Barry had not caught him.

“That will be reported” exclaimed Roberta.

“Yeah, whatever” said the cop, he looked to Barry, “Sign for your package, Benedict” as he held out a paper to Barry.

Barry signed the paper as the officer took off the cuffs. “Benedict?” Barry asked.

“You know like in Arnold” the cop took the paper back and left.

Len sat down heavily in a chair, “You’re going to regret this, Kid” he said.

“Fuck him” said Barry, Len looked up in surprise, “Yeah, I know swear words, Len. Do you want something to eat, or go to bed, I’ve got pizza here?”

“I took a little nap in the ER, but I wouldn’t mind some food, do you got any soup? My jaw is still sore, don’t feel like chewing.”

“He’s got some condensed cream of chicken soup” said Lisa pawing through Barry’s cabinets, “He’s got milk, too. I can make it with milk instead of water like you used to do for me.”

“I got hot chocolate with mini marshmallows” said Barry.

“Both sound good” smiled Len.

“I think Lisa can handle the cooking” said Roberta, “I need to go out for a cigarette, come keep me company, Barry.”

Barry followed Roberta downstairs. She leaned against the side of the building, lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. She looked at Barry and he squirmed under her intense gaze.

“I have told you about my interest in the future of Leonard Snart. Now you tell me why are you putting your profession and possibly personal life at risk for him?”

Barry ran his hand through his hair, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Barry, Len’s my client as well as my friend. I need to know everything I can in order to defend him to the best of my ability. If there is something between you and Len that will have any effect on his case I need to know that.”

Barry sighed, “I’ve known Len for about two years, in my capacity as member of the CCPD and other times, I know about the records that were erased. There was nothing physical or romantic between us, it was more adversarial, but there was something else.”

Barry looked down at his shoes for a moment then looked up, “he kissed me, Roberta, and it all fell in place. I love him, I just love him.”

“There is one more thing I need to ask Barry and please don’t be insulted, when you offered to have Len under house arrest was it so you could get him under your control and in a possibly compromising situation?”

“God no, I didn’t want to see him hurt anymore. I know what he has done, but I also know he’s a good man; I just want to protect him. Does this make sense to you?”

“Yes Barry, I love him, too. He is the big brother I never had.”

“Barry can you come up, Len needs to talk to you” called Lisa from the top of the stairs.

“Go” said Roberta, “I’m going to have another cigarette.”

Barry was relieved to see that Len had eaten all the soup and drank the hot chocolate, he looked better already.

“Barry” said Len, “Mick is on the phone and I need to see him, obviously I can’t go to him, can he come here?”

Barry nodded.

“You can come up, Mick” said Lisa into the cell phone she was holding.

Within minutes Mick was at the door with Roberta trailing behind him.

“Do you know this man Lenny?”

“Yes, he’s my best friend, a little privacy please.”

Barry and Roberta stepped into the kitchen and closed the door.

Mick stared at the bruising on Len’s face, “You look like shit, Boss, is there someone I need to kill?”

“No, Mick, this was all done by CCPD’s finest. The last thing I need is for you to do something stupid and get yourself on death row.”

Mick ran his hand over his shaved head, “I’m sorry, Boss.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, I told you to go get the car.”

“No, I’m sorry because I thought you double crossed me.”

Len laughed, “Sit down Mick, Lisa could you see if there’s a beer somewhere.”

Lisa handed Mick the beer, “what do you want me to do, Boss?”

“I need you to get the Rogues of out of town; you got the keys to our place in Coast City, right?”

Mick nodded.

“Good, Lisa needs to stay here, so let Hartley be your second in command. Keep an eye on Mardon, let Shawna help control him, he’s got a crush on her. Everybody else should be okay. There should be some easy pickings there, but remember the rules and try to keep a low profile. There’s about twenty thousand in the regular hiding place. Lisa will let you know when it’s safe to come back.”

“Can we come back in now” asked Barry.

Mick and Len stood up, “Sure.”

Len walked Mick to the door, “Stay safe Mick and keep the rest of my family safe.”

Mick grabbed Len into a bear hug, “You too, Boss and you know if this goes south we’ll break you out.”

“I don’t want to know what that was about, do I” asked Roberta. Len shook his head. “Okay then, I’m going to go and take Lisa with me, we got things to catch up on. I’m going to let you rest for a few days then we’ll strategize.”

Lisa gave Len a hug, “I’ll call you in the morning.”

“What the Hell” said Roberta and gave Len a hug, too.

Len wandered over to the couch, Barry followed, “Do you need anything else to eat, or something to drink?”

“I wouldn’t mind one of those beers and get one for yourself.”

Barry sat on the couch a little distance from Len.

“Take off your shoes and socks and put your feet in my lap” ordered Len.

Len started to massage his feet, digging his strong fingers into the balls of Barry’s feet and cracking his toes.

“That feels so good Len” exclaimed Barry.

“We’ve got to take care of these feet, right Scarlet?”

“Right, Len.”

After a good twenty minutes on each foot Len stopped to drain his beer. He looked at Barry.

“You know you did something really stupid by taking me in, right?”

“I don’t think so” Barry leaned into Len and put his arm over his shoulder. “I don’t think so at all.”

Len took Barry’s arm off his shoulder, kissed the palm of his hand and then held it in both of his.

“I am not a fool Barry and I am certainly no monk. If what I think and hope is happening, then we must be very careful or we must wait. It’s hard to be careful so I think waiting is better. Do you understand?”

“I think so” said Barry.

“Good” said Len, “I’m going to bed, I feel like I could sleep for a week.” Len kissed Barry on the forehead and padded off to the bedroom.

Barry sat on the couch and turned on Netflix. It was only six o’clock way too soon for Barry to go to bed, but even if it was midnight he wouldn’t be able to sleep. His mind felt like a hamster in a wheel, a hopped-up speedster hamster on a supersonic wheel, going around and around and around. His fingers touched his forehead still feeling Len’s kiss, Len’s fourth kiss. His other hand reached down to stroke himself as he imagined Len’s lips on his, and Len’s hand stroking him.

“Oh Hell” exclaimed Barry as he went into the kitchen and ate the rest of the pizza.

He took a quick run around the neighborhood and checked in with Cisco, he hadn’t heard about the house arrest deal yet, so he told him everything was quiet and have a goodnight. He got his fourth call from Joe; he had ignored the other three. He knew he couldn’t keep ignoring him so he answered.

“Nice of you to finally answer” said Joe, “We need to talk about what you did and how it’s going to affect your life.”

“I know Joe, but I’m too tired right now, I’ll be in at ten, can we talk tomorrow?”

“Okay Barr, good night, I love you.”

“Love you too, Joe, see you in the morning.”

Barry went into the kitchen and got some milk and cookies; he sat on the fire escape and ate them while looking at the quiet street below.

‘Maybe I can sleep now’ he thought.

As he passed Len’s room he noticed the door was ajar, he pushed it opened and looked at the sleeping man. Len must have been exhausted because he did not stir as Barry walked up to the bed. Len lay on his back, his hands folded over his chest. His salt and pepper hair silvered in the street lights glowing through the window. His lips were plump and red and his long eyelashes feathered his cheeks, he looked younger than his years and totally at peace. When was the last time Leonard Snart had felt that way?

As Barry backed out of the room, in his mind, he heard Len repeat something he said in the woods, last year, “So the million dollar question: What to do with me now Barry Allen?”  


Barry felt himself become hard as he pondered that question, he found relief in a much needed shower and threw himself into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only proof read this once, I really wanted to get this out before I go to work, Happy Holidays to all, I will try to get the next chapter out before years end. Love comments and kudos,


	5. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title just about says it all.

Barry awoke to the smells of cooking, someone was making breakfast. Barry never cooked for himself, relying on frozen foods, takeout, and the weekly meal at Joe’s. He lay in bed for a few moments identifying the foods he smelled. Bacon, onions, coffee, his stomach started to growl, he couldn’t wait any longer so he headed for the kitchen.

“I hope you’re decent” Len called, “my sister is here.”

Barry zipped back to his room and donned a t-shirt and sweat pants. Len was busy tending two frying pans and Lisa was perched on a stool next to him eating toast and bacon. Len looked at Barry and smiled.

“How do you like your eggs Barry, sunny side up, over easy, or scrambled?”

“Sunny side up please, are those homemade hash browns” Barry’s mouth watered.

Lisa walked over to Barry and gently poked him in the chest, “Pop tarts and cold cereal, that’s all you got for breakfast? Lenny woke me up at the crack of dawn to go shopping.”

“I’m sure you weren’t even asleep yet, little sister.”

“Maybe not, but I’m going to bed now” she walked into Len’s room and closed the door.

Len loaded Barry’s plate with eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast and then made a plate for himself.

“Oh God, Len these are the best hash browns ever.”

“They’re kinda my specialty, do you want tea, coffee or milk?”

Barry accepted a glass of milk and a cup of coffee and a second plate of food. “I’m working from ten to six today, do you need me to pick up anything on the way home?”

“Glad you asked, Barry” Len slid over a grocery list and four one hundred dollar bills. “I just need a few things from the market.”

Barry looked at the list, “Jesus, Len this almost the whole store.”

“As long as I’m here we will eat real food, not all that frozen crap.”

“Yes, sir” Barry saluted.

Barry finished eating and flashed into his clothes, he fought down the urge to give Len a goodbye kiss. “See you tonight” he said.

….

Barry got to work on time for a change, maybe because he didn’t need to stop at Jitters for a coffee and sweet rolls. He greeted several officers but was met with silence; others turned their backs as soon as they saw him. He quickly retreated to his lab and saw Joe sitting at his work table. Joe had a cup of coffee and a box of sweet rolls, he pushed them toward Barry.

“Thanks, Joe I’ll have these later, I had a big breakfast at home.”

“Since when do you cook?”

“I don’t but Snart does, he’s a great cook, makes hash browns that are to die for.”

Joe held up his hand, “that’s what we need to talk about, what were you thinking when you offered to take Snart in?”

“Come on, Joe, you saw how he looked, between the other prisoners and the cops, who knows if he would have survived till the trial.”

“But why did it have to be you, Barry?”

“After he killed his father he could have frozen me to the ground, gotten out of there and left me with the body and the cold gun. That along with my image on the security videos would have been enough to land my ass in jail and to have my identity as the Flash revealed. He didn’t do that, he protected me, so I’m returning the favor.”

Joe looked hard at Barry, “Is that all there is to it?”

“Yes” Barry lied, “can I borrow your car after work, I need to pick up some groceries and it’s more than I can carry?”

“Sure Barr, just come by after work.”

The rest of the day passed in silence for Barry, nobody else spoke to him. Officers would just throw assignments on his desk and leave. He delivered a report to a detective that he had been pretty friendly with and she just snatched it from his hand without a word. He knew this was all because of what he did for Len, but there was no changing it now, and he wouldn’t want to anyway. He was glad when his day was over and he stopped by Joe’s house to get his car.

“Let me come with you Barry” said Joe, “I could use a few things, myself.”

They drove to the market by Barry’s house. Barry grabbed a cart and started to fill it with the items on Len’s list. Joe watched with surprise as Barry filled the cart with fresh fruits and vegetables, fresh meats, fish, pastas, grains, and other staples. Joe was so intent on Barry’s shopping that he completely forgot his own.

“Since when have you started eating such healthy foods” Joe asked.

“This is Snart’s idea” replied Barry, “he doesn’t like processed foods and he is going to do all the cooking, it’s a win/win situation.”

“And who’s going to be paying for all this?”

“He gave me money” said Barry.

“Do you know where that money came from?”

“No, but I know where it’s going” said Barry, “to this nice little grocery store that doesn’t get enough business.”

Barry peeled off three one hundred dollar bills to pay for the groceries and loaded them into Joe’s car. When they got to Barry’s place Joe parked his car and started taking bags out.

“You don’t need to help, Joe, I can manage.”

“I don’t mind” said Joe as he grabbed some bags and headed up the stairs.

A resigned Barry followed, he knew there was no way he could stop Joe from checking out the situation with Len. As he opened the door he heard Len call out from the kitchen.

“I found enough supplies to make a decent a tomato sauce and some meatballs, but the only pasta you had was wagon wheels and bowties, how old are you Barry, five?”

Len came out of the kitchen and saw Joe, “Hello Detective” he said smoothly, “are you joining us for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Joe growled.

“Why don’t you and Barry relax in the front room while I put the groceries away and finish dinner, would you like a beer or some wine?”

“Whose apartment does he think this is” asked Joe.

“If he wants to be king of the kitchen I’m all for it” smiled Barry, “We’ll take a couple of beers, Len.”

Joe and Barry watched TV while Len finished dinner. Joe spent his time watching TV and glaring in Len’s direction. Barry watched his foster father with a small smile on his face.

“Food’s ready” called Len, “turn off the TV.”

The breakfast bar was set with three plates brimming with wagon wheel pasta covered with sauce and meatballs sprinkled with parmesan cheese. Len had made a quick salad from the produce Barry had brought home and a homemade Italian dressing.

“There’s Ranch dressing in the fridge, but try my dressing first.”

The dressing as well as all the other food was delicious. Joe tried to continue to look grim, but finally gave up.

“Who taught you to cook like this?”

“I basically taught myself, there were a lot of cookbooks in the library and I needed to feed Lisa and myself. If we were lucky Lewis just came home and passed out. As long as there was food for him when he woke up he would leave us alone.”

After that exchange the three men started conversing. Len was quite knowledgeable on current events and politics. The discussion turned to the tensions between police and the black community. Missouri had been a hotbed of tensions since Ferguson and the launch of the ‘Black Lives Matter’ movement.

“I can see it from both sides just like you can Detective.”

“How is that, Snart?”

“As a son of a White man and a Black woman and of course as a criminal” Len answered.

“I didn’t know your mother was African-American” said Barry.

Len left the kitchen and came back with a small picture in a frame. It was an image of a black woman holding a smiling toddler on her lap.

“That’s my mother and that’s me, she disappeared when I was about five.”

“Disappeared” asked Joe.

“I’m fairly certain Lewis killed her but I have no proof, I hired private detectives but with no success. I think he wanted her gone because he got involved with Lisa’s Mom, eventually she disappeared, too.”

“I am so sorry, Len” said Barry.

“It’s all water under the bridge now, dessert anyone?”

“No thanks” said Joe, “I’ve got an early day tomorrow, walk down with me Barry.”

“Don’t start with me again, Joe” said Barry as they walked down the steps.

“I’m not going to, Barr. I think I’m starting to understand why you did what you did, Snart’s a complicated man.” Joe got in his car, “see you tomorrow.”

Len was already cleaning the kitchen when Barry came back in; a second helping of pasta and meatballs was on the counter. Barry inhaled the food and then flashed Len to the couch.

“You cooked, let me cleanup” he said. In a matter of minutes the dishes were done.

“Come here, Scarlet. Rachel Maddow is on, watch something other Netflix and I’ll make it worth your while.” Barry looked confused, “I’ll rub your feet, Kid”

Barry grinned, removed his shoes and socks and plopped his feet in Len’s lap. Len open a small bottle of lotion and smoothed it on Barry’s right heel then he traced circles in to Barry’s heel with his thumbs. He then ran his thumbs from the heel up to the ball of the foot pulling and applying gentle pressure. He repeated this over and over until Barry sighed and melted into the couch. He then dug his thumbs into the balls of Barry’s foot hard enough to be just this side painful. Barry whimpered and occasionally gasped as Len pulled and cracked his toes and then massaged the top of Barry’s foot from the ankle to the toes. Len bent Barry’s leg and tucked his right foot under his muscular thigh and repeated every step of the massage with Barry’s left foot. After an hour Barry was a puddle of relaxation on the couch.

“That was probably just as good as sex, or even better” sighed Barry, then he clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he had said.

If Len noticed he didn’t react with a smirk or smart come back, he just patted Barry’s feet and slid them off his lap.

“What time do you go in tomorrow?”

“I start at eight, gosh, it’s after eleven, I’d go to bed, but I think a lost the ability to stand.”

Len smiled, hauled Barry to his feet and gave him a push towards his bedroom.

“Good night, Scarlet” he said as he turned back to the TV.

Barry awoke around two o’clock to the smell of something sweet baking in the kitchen; he resisted the urge to investigate. He closed his eyes and smiled, Len had been here less than two days but it felt so right. He reached down to stroke himself as he imagined Len in an apron with a little flour his face taking cookies out of the oven. Barry imagined himself sneaking up behind him and hugging him around his waist. Len then would turn around give Barry a soft kiss and pop a cookie in his mouth.

“A sweet for my Sweet” Len would say, and then Barry would scoop him up and take him to the bedroom. Barry giggled to himself turned over and easily fell back to sleep.

“Get up Barry, breakfast is almost ready” called Len.

Barry zipped through the shower, dressed and was seated at the breakfast bar in less than five minutes. Len put out chocolate chip coffee cake, fresh fruit, and five cheese omelets, one for himself and four for Barry. There was coffee for Barry and tea for Len.

“You know, you are the only guy I know who drinks tea” said Barry.

“Yep, just me and millions of other men in China, Japan, India and Great Britain” Len answered. “I picked up the habit when I lived in London for a few years, well really hiding out. You should try tea; it’s a lot easier on the stomach.”

“You will have to tell me about London someday, by the way, when are you seeing Roberta?”

“She coming by today, we need to work on a witness list, we may have to subpoena Cisco, Caitlin, and that detective girl, Patty. You may have to testify, but the Flash won’t.”

Barry grabbed his bag; “I’ll see you after work, ooh cookies” Barry reached for a plate of cookies on the sink and got his hand slapped.

“Those are for Roberta” Len held out a bag, “here’s the rest of the coffee cake.”

….

Roberta arrived at ten o’clock, she was dressed in jeans and a gray hoodie she was carrying a backpack instead of a briefcase.

“So is this what all the really cool lawyers are wearing now” joked Len.

“I don’t know of anyone’s watching the place, so I decided to try to fly under the radar.”

Len poured her a cup of coffee and set the plate of cookies down, Roberta gratefully took both.

“So what’s the plan” he asked.

“As I told you before we have a very good chance of winning, but nothing is one hundred percent. We meet with the DA tomorrow and I’m sure he will offer you a plea bargain. I would not take anything less than voluntary manslaughter with minimum jail time, how would you feel about that?”

Len shook his head, “I’ve done a lot I should be punished for, but killing Lewis isn’t one of them, no plea bargains.”

“Good, I hoped you would say that. The people on our witness list are Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow; those two can verify that there was a bomb in Lisa’s neck. Then there is Detectives Spivot and West and Barry Allen who can testify to the death of Lewis’s tech guy by the same type of bomb. Last, at the moment, would be Lisa who can testify to the abuse you two suffered at the hands of your father. I’m not going to put you on the stand.”

“I would prefer that Barry and West not be forced to testify” said Len, “for personal reasons.”

“Yeah, about that, do you mind going out to the fire escape, I could use a cigarette.”

Len got a disposable cup with a bit of water to use as an ashtray and led Roberta to the fire escape. Roberta took out her cigarettes and Len grabbed one. They smoked for a few seconds in silence.

“Two things” said Roberta, “first I owe you an apology I told Barry somethings about your past without your permission.”

“That’s alright Bobbie, I would have told him myself, and so what’s number two?”

“Is there anything going on between you and Barry?”

Len smiled, “I care for that boy very much. I have never allowed myself to care for anyone like this before.”

“Have you acted on your feelings?”

“Other than a few kisses, no and I don’t plan to, not until this trial is over.”

“Good, let’s go back in I have a few more points we need to go over.”

…

The next few days were surprisingly pleasant for Barry. He went to work and was ignored by almost everyone and then he went home to Len. Len couldn’t tell him anything specific about his meetings with Roberta and the DA, just that everything was going well. Len made him wonderful dinners, they had roast chicken on Wednesday, meatloaf on Thursday. For breakfasts they had waffles and pancakes with bacon and sausage. In the evenings they would watch TV or talk while Len would rub Barry’s feet. But like most things in his life nothing good ever lasted.

On Friday a little before the end of the day Captain Singh called Barry into his office. Joe was there, also the police commissioner and the CCPD employee representative.

“Have a seat Mr. Allen” said the commissioner, “We need to discuss your actions earlier this week and the ramifications they have caused.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story, It may start to get a little dark now, I have so many areas I want to explore, I'm not sure where to start so it may be a few weeks before I sort it all out. As always I love comments and kudos. Sometimes the comments help me with my story.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry learns life is not fair, Len already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 2 AM I did a quick proof read, hope I got everything

Barry looked at the four men, “Ramifications, I don’t understand.”

“Mr. Allen” said the Commissioner sternly, “when you took that criminal into your home did you think it would not cause repercussions here?”

“What Mr. Allen did was fully sanctioned by the court” responded the employee rep, “you should be thankful he got Mr. Snart out of the system considering the abuse he had already suffered at the hands this department.”

“That’s beside the point” said the Commissioner angrily, “this department had been running smoothly but now there is increased tension because of Mr. Allen’s actions. Many of the officers and detectives do not want to have contact with him, and I can’t say I blame them.”

“That’s not fair Commissioner” said Joe, “Barry’s not responsible for other people’s actions.”

“I think that this can be solved with a department meeting, Commissioner” said Captain Singh, “I will discuss this with my men and I’m sure we can get everything back on track.”

“Are you aware that several of your best men have asked for transfers?”

“No, sir” said Singh, “I did not.”

“If it upsets everybody to have to see me” said Barry, “I can work from home or from Star Lab, I have all equipment I need there.”

“That’s only one problem” said the Commissioner, “the DA is worried that any evidence processed by Mr. Allen might be seen as tainted because of his association with Mr. Snart.”

“There is absolutely no reason for him to say that” said the Employee Rep, “I think he’s looking for revenge because he did not get his way at the arraignment.”

“So what do you want me to do” asked Singh, “punish an excellent employee who has done nothing wrong?”

“No, I have decided Mr. Allen will be suspended with pay for an indefinite period of time.”

“I will encourage Mr. Allen to contest this” said the Rep.

“May I go now” said Barry softly.

“There are some documents you need to sign” said the Commissioner.

The Commissioner handed Barry several papers but the Rep took them from Barry’s hands.

“You can sign these, Mr. Allen, but not this one” he handed the one paper back to the Commissioner, “he not admitting to any wrong.”

The Commissioner took the papers and left.

“I’m sorry Barry” said Singh, “If you want to fight this, I’ll be behind you one hundred percent.”

“I don’t know” said Barry, “I just want to get out of here.”

“I understand, Joe, walk him out of here then you can come back for his things.”

Joe put his arm over Barry’s shoulder and walked him to the nearest exit. There were stares and whispers as Barry and Joe walked by. Barry sat in Joe’s car looking down at his hands. Joe patted him on the shoulder and went in to get his personal items from the lab. Joe grabbed a box and packed up Barry’s coffee cups, pen holder, pictures of his parents and the Wests. He grabbed Barry’s lab coat and his extra pair of shoes. He then went through all the drawers gathering fast-food menus and food coupons; he was determined not to leave a thing of Barry’s behind. He stowed the box in the back of the car and got in next to Barry.

“This isn’t your fault, Barr” he said.

“I know, but please don’t say it’s Len’s.”

“No, it’s not Snart’s fault either, it’s the fault of the idiot system that doesn’t have the balls to stand up for what is right.”

Joe pulled up in front of Barry’s apartment; he reached to get the box from the back seat.

“Joe, can you take that stuff back to the house for now, I don’t want to tell Len about this tonight.”

“Sure, but when do you plan to tell him?”

“After the weekend, Len and Roberta need to meet with Caitlin and Cisco to ask them to testify for the defense. That might get ugly; I just want to deal with one thing at a time.”

Barry tuned to get out of the car then hesitated, “want to come up for a drink?”

Joe nodded and followed Barry up the stairs. They were greeted by the smells of Mexican food. Len stepped out of the kitchen.

“Barry, Detective we’ve got steak enchiladas, refried beans, and rice. Barry, get the salsa, guacamole, and chips and Detective, grab the Marguerites, the enchiladas aren’t quite done yet.”

Joe’s second meal from the hands of Len was better than the first. The Marguerites were tart and potent and a perfect complement to the chips and dips. The enchiladas were stuffed full of meat and cheese covered with a rich red sauce and more cheese. Joe accepted another drink from Len and another helping of rice and beans.

“You know, Snart” said Joe, “you could have saved us a whole lot of trouble if you had just opened a restaurant. You could have made a pretty penny legitimately.”

“I do think about that sometimes, maybe if The Motorcar ever goes up for sale, I always had a soft spot in my heart for that place.”

After dinner there was flan and coffee. Barry suggested they watch a movie since no one had to work on Saturday. Barry was surprised that neither Joe nor Len had seen ‘Hot Fuzz’, so they decided to watch it. Len slipped out to the kitchen to make popcorn with real melted butter and parmesan cheese. Len and Joe discussed the unrealistic portrayal of both cops and criminals while Len massaged Barry’s feet like it was the most normal action in the world.

“It’s supposed to be a comedy not a documentary” said Barry. Both Len and Joe rolled their eyes.

Joe got home a little before midnight, he tried sleep but slumber eluded him. He went down to the kitchen and poured himself a Scotch. He reflected on the drama in his and Barry’s lives. In what world would Leonard Snart be living under Barry’s roof? In what world would Snart be cooking meals for Barry and massaging his feet while Barry looked at him with so much affection in his eyes? And finally in what world would Joe West actually be starting like Snart? Maybe he had too much to drink or maybe he has gotten too lonely in this house by himself.

‘Maybe I’ll advertise for a housemate’ he thought to himself as he downed his drink and headed back up to bed.

…

Barry and Len were seated around the breakfast bar with coffee and tea. It was two-thirty and Cisco and Caitlin were due to arrive at three. Roberta had sent a private car to pick them up and deliver them to Barry’s apartment. Lisa was bringing pizza from Cisco’s favorite pizzeria and the best sushi for Caitlin.

“Now when they get here” said Roberta talking to Len and Barry, “we are going to relax and eat. We are going to talk about movies, music, video games, and whatever. The important thing is that they will see how comfortable you two are with each other. After all Barry would not be so friendly to someone he saw kill his father in cold blood.”

“And after the dinner and the show” said Len snidely.

“That’s the kind of crap we don’t need, Lenny, we want them to willingly testify for you, it will make a better impression on the jury, get it?”

“Got it” said Len

“Good” laughed Barry, “Danny Kaye in ‘The Court Jester’.”

Lisa and the food arrived a few minutes before Cisco and Caitlin. At first the two doctors were quite uncomfortable around Len and Roberta, but Barry and the food soon put them at ease. Lisa sat demurely between her brother and Cisco. She thanked Cisco and Caitlin again for saving her life. After the food had been eaten Roberta cleared her throat to start the business side of the meeting, but Cisco beat her to it.

“Before Caitlin and I agree to anything we need to talk to Barry, alone, no Snarts, and no lawyers.”

“Of course” replied Roberta, “Since my client cannot leave the building we will be happy to go out on the fire escape.” She grabbed her cigarettes and coffee and ushered her friends out.

“Alright” said Cisco staring at Barry, “explain everything, now.”

“Could you be a little more specific?”

“What the fuck is going on” Cisco yelled, “are you Snart’s babysitter, keeper, fuck-buddy or what?”

“Cisco calm down” said Caitlin, “what Cisco means is why are you doing this for Snart, what is he to you?”

Barry ran his hand through his hair, “whether you want to believe it or not he’s my friend.”

Cisco threw a pillow across the room, “you are seriously fucked up, man.”

Barry sat down in front of his two friends, “remember when I brought you the cold gun and told you to hack into the security video and erase my images, that was not my idea it was Len’s. I couldn’t think of anything at that moment I was panicking. Then Len made a full confession leaving me out of it. If it wasn’t for him I would have been arrested and everyone would know who the Flash was.”

“Maybe” said Cisco.

“Nobody is asking you to lie, or be character witness, just be on Roberta’s witness list and tell the truth about Lisa and the bomb.”

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, “Alright” they said.

Cisco looked towards the fire escape, “you can tell the lawyer and Lisa they can come in but Snart has to stay out there till we leave.”

“Alright” said Roberta sitting down, “let’s go over everything that happened at Star Lab from the time you discovered the bomb in Lisa’s neck till when you were able to remove it.”

Lisa’s phone rang, “Barry it’s Len, could you bring him Roberta’s cigarettes, his jacket, and a large cup of black tea, it’s a little chilly out there.”

Barry looked at Len through the glass and gave him a smile and a thumb’s up then he went to get the jacket and start the water for the tea.

…

Len informed Barry that it was his habit to spend all of Sunday in bed. Lisa came by to collect Len’s laundry and get a list and money for the week’s groceries. Barry passed on the offer to shop with her. He needed some time to patrol and work out at Star Lab. He also needed to spend some time with Cisco and Caitlin to sooth their ruffled feathers. He spent four hours playing Gears of War 4 with Cisco and let Caitlin draw several vials of his blood for some tests that she had been wanting to do. Mission accomplished. He checked with Len about dinner.

“What part about I stay in bed all day, did you not understand, you’re on your own for dinner tonight.”

Barry stopped by Joe’s, Iris was there and Joe insisted he stay for dinner. He told Iris about his suspension and she was enraged on his behalf.

“Maybe I should write a piece on this for the paper, expose what they’re doing to a loyal employee.”

“No” said Barry and Joe together.

“The public has pretty much forgotten about Len’s case” said Barry, “we don’t need to bring it back up again. Can we talk about something else?”

They spent the rest of the meal talking about the new guy Iris was seeing, a college professor she met at a poetry reading. Joe also told them about his plans to look for a roommate, which they both thought was a good idea.

“Just don’t give him my room” said Iris, “in case I want to come back.”

“You move back now, Baby Girl, and I won’t need a roommate.”

Iris held up her hands, “just kidding, Dad, I’ve got to go now I’ve got two loads of wash to do.”

“You notice how she always manages to leave before she gets asked to help with the dishes” laughed Barry as he cleaned the kitchen in five minutes. He filled two bowls with ice-cream and sat down on the couch with Joe.

“Did you tell Snart about the suspension, yet” asked Joe.

“I’ll tell him tonight, it’s been a pretty busy weekend for both of us.”

“Or he’ll figure out in the morning when you don’t leave.”

Joe finished his Ice-cream and went to the kitchen he came back with a covered dish, “here’s some leftovers for Snart so he knows he’s not the only one who can cook.”

The smell of fresh baked bread greeted Barry as he came through the door. There were three loaves of bread on the breakfast bar, two appeared to be white bread and one was dark brown and they were still warm. Barry’s mouth started to water, he picked up one of the breads and inhaled its rich scent.

“Can I some please” he begged.

“You can have some of the white bread” Len said from the couch, “but the pumpernickel is for breakfast tomorrow.”

Barry picked up the dark loaf and sniffed it, it smelled like rye bread but sweeter and there were raisins in it.

“I’m going to make Sharlotka” Len notice Barry’s confused look. “It’s a Polish bread pudding made with apples, jelly, and all sorts of good stuff, I haven’t made it in a long while. What time do you start tomorrow?”

Barry almost choked on a mouthful of bread. He took a quick swig of milk, “nine o’clock” he said. He brought the covered dish to Len hoping to change the subject, “Joe sent you some leftovers, we might have the beginnings of a cooking duel.”

Len peeked at the ham and sweet potatoes, “Looks good, I’ll have it for lunch tomorrow. Put it in the fridge and come here, there’s a good ‘Frontline’ on.”

Barry obediently sat on the couch, Len reached for the foot lotion.

“Do you mind if I just sit next to you” Barry asked.

Len nodded and Barry leaned into his side, Len put his arm around Barry’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“What’s wrong Scarlet?”

“Nothing just tired and this feels so nice.”

Len nuzzled Barry’s hair then put both arms around him and held him to his chest. Barry put his arms around Len and closed his eyes. He would worry about tomorrow in the morning he sighed and drifted off to sleep.

…

Barry felt a hand gently shaking him, he had been asleep on the couch, his shoes and socks were off, a blanket was thrown over him and a pillow had been placed under his head. He smelled the something good, it must be the Sharlotka.

“Roberta and I are seeing the court appointed psychiatrist today” said Len after breakfast, “want to meet somewhere for lunch?”

“No, no” said Barry “I think we need to fly under the radar and you got Joe’s ham and sweet potatoes.”

Len handed Barry a box containing the rest of the Sharlotka, “Have a good day.”

Barry sped to Keystone City and spent the day at their library and museums. He promised himself to tell Len about the suspension that night. Lisa was there when Barry got home, both she and Len looked very happy.

“Congratulate me Barry” Len said, “I seem to have two psychiatric disorders, the court’s own Shrink feels I have post-traumatic stress disorder and Asperger’s.”

“I’ve been looking them up and it makes total sense” said Lisa, “the shrink wants Lenny to have regular therapy and Lenny said he would.”

“I said I would think about it, little sister, anyway Lisa sprung for dinner and it should be here soon.”

Lisa ordered ribs, pulled pork with a mountain of fries and coleslaw. She had also brought a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and a case of local craft beer. They had such a fine time that Barry could not bring himself to tell Len. He would do it tomorrow, but tomorrow turned into the next day then the day after that. Barry spent the days in Opal and Coast City, he knew this could not go on forever and he was right.

…

Thursday morning began cold and gray; Len sent Barry off and started on his tasks for the day. He started with a call to Mick to check on his Rogues.

“Everything’s cool here, Boss” said Mick, “I sent Shawna and Mark to Florida for a little vacation, Mark was getting antsy.”

“Maybe they’ll steal us something nice from Disney World” chuckled Len, “how are the others?”

“We’ve have been hitting the bars, picking up a little action now and then. Hartley and Axel are a hoot to watch; those two little Twinks have a primo pool hustle going on, made a couple thousand already. Roy’s a little concerned that someone might decide to beat the crap out of them, so we got to stay pretty close.”

“Any epic bar fights?”

“Not yet” Mick said sadly, “how’s your case going?”

Len filled him in on the trial prep and shrink visit, “Roberta thinks she’s got the DA right where she wants him, she waiting on permission to get my Juvie records to show what a troubled childhood I had and what little support I got.”

“How’s home life” asked Mick. “Getting warm and cozy with your little boy?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Mick, we’re just temporary roommates.”

“Sure, Boss, gotta go, got some bread in the oven, keep me in the loop and if you need anything just holler.”

Talking to Mick always made him feel better; he headed into the kitchen to boil some water for tea. He noticed Barry’s phone on the kitchen counter, it wasn’t like him to leave it behind. He thought about calling Barry at the CCPD but he was concerned someone might recognize his voice; he turned the phone off and continued with his tasks.

Len was deep into an antiquities catalog, when he heard a knocking at the door; he ignored it, if it was anyone he knew they would call first. The knocking stopped and he heard a key in the lock, he raced to his room and slipped a gun he had been hiding into his waistband. The door opened, it was Joe. Len threw his gun back into his bedroom.

“Don’t you answer the door, Snart?”

“Wasn’t expecting anybody, what can I do for you Detective?”

“Where’s Barry, he’s not answering his phone?”

“He left it at home, he’s at work.”

Joe looked at Len oddly, “didn’t he tell you?”

“Tell me what?” He knew there was something wrong.

Joe sighed, “He was suspended last Friday, the Commissioner felt his presence was disruptive and the DA felt his work on evidence could be called into question.”

“Didn’t any of you stand up for him?”

“Of course, but there was nothing we could do.”

“Well there’s something I can do” snarled Len, he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

Joe grabbed his arm, “so what are you going to do, run away?”

Len whirled around and delivered a punch that sent Joe sprawling on the couch.

“No, I’m running just far enough to get my ass thrown back in jail and then this will be over for Barry. He can go back to his good life and forget he ever knew trash like me.” Len zipped up his jacket and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sharlotka is real dish, it is from a wonderful cook book called 'The Breakfast Book' by Marion Cunningham. Anybody who loves breakfast should get this book. It was published in 1987 so Len could have found it at the library. I hope no one will take offense that I am using PTSD and Asperger's as a plot device, but both these conditions look like something Len could have. Hope you enjoy this longer than normal chapter.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will these revelations make things better or worse, only time will tell.

Joe was up like a shot. He grabbed Len by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back into the apartment. He spun him around, slammed him against the wall and put his forearm across Len’s throat.

“If you leave you will hurt Barry more than a hundred suspensions could, he believes in the good in you, I won’t let you take that away from him.”

Joe pulled Len forward, their faces were inches apart. “Don’t you see how he looks at you? Don’t you know how he feels? I was starting to think you felt the same.”

Just like that all the fight left Len and he slumped against the wall. Joe let go of him and closed the front door. He pointed to the couch. “Sit” he said, Len obeyed.  
Joe went in the kitchen to get Len a glass of water; he saw the Jack Daniels and came back with that and two glasses. He poured one for Len and one for himself, Len downed his drink.

“I thought you of all people would be glad to see me go” said Len staring down at his empty glass.

Joe poured Len another shot, “Well things change, I’ve seen that boy get hurt a lot in his short life, his mother’s murder, his father leaving, the whole thing with Harrison Wells, the deaths of his friends Ronnie and Eddie, should I go on?”

Len shook his head, “What makes you think I won’t be another one of those ‘hurts’?”

“Maybe Barry’s optimism is infectious, or maybe I’m going crazy but I think you should not let your past define you.”

Len sighed, “What should I be, a hero like Barry?”

Joe stood up, “that’s not for me to say, are you going to stay put?”

Len nodded. Joe finished his drink, when he got outside he called Cisco, “are you at Star Lab, good, Barry forgot his phone does he have his suit, no, alright, leave him a message somewhere where he will see it. Have it say ‘he should get home ASAP that Len knows’, no you don’t need to know what it means, just do it, thanks”

Len poured himself another drink; his internal clock told him that Barry should be home in three hours and 15 minutes. He needed to decide how to deal with Barry in light of the knowledge he received from Joe. Part of him wanted play dumb and see how long Barry would continue with his charade, another part of him wanted to confront Barry with his lies and demand to know why he didn’t trust him with the truth. Mostly he just felt sad about the mess he made of Barry’s life. So Len spent some time drinking and talking to himself.

“Well Lenny you really fucked up this time, falling for some little Twink in red leather, you could have had Hartley he’s almost the same.”

He went out to the fire escape with his drink and cigarettes, “You’ll have to thank Bobbie for reintroducing you to these things” as he took a drag, “something to get you in the ground a little faster.”

He came inside stopped and looked at himself in a mirror, “You could still just leave you’ve been on the run before, you could be in Coast City then out of the country before the day was out. You still know that guy in Panama who thinks you look like his dearly departed brother”

“No” he told his reflection, “nobody is going to run you out of town you’ll see this thing through and win, and then you’ll make this town your bitch.”

He picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels, had he really drunken that much, no the good Detective helped him, after the son of a bitch stopped him from leaving. He poured himself another generous shot and toasted himself in the mirror.

“Yep, you’re going to see this through, but no more playing house with the Flash, you didn’t ask him to save you and what ever happened to him is on him, not you. From now on it will be strictly professional, no more buddy-buddy no more touchy-feely and he can get his own meals.” Len drained his drink and collapsed on the couch, maybe he would take a nap.

Len awoke to somebody frantically shaking his shoulder, he tried to brush the hand away but another hand found his other shoulder and the shaking continued.

“Len, Len, Lenny are you okay, say something.”

Len opened his eyes, it was Barry and the kid looked awful, he was shaking and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. Len scrapped his earlier plan and pulled Barry into a ferocious hug.

Len felt Barry’s tears on his shoulder. “Oh Scarlet” Len said, “I have really screwed up your life, I am so sorry.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the suspension. I didn’t want you to feel bad, but not telling you just made it worse.”

Len pulled back and took Barry’s face in his hands, he looked in his beautiful green eyes, he already regretted what he was going to say. “Barry would it be better if I went somewhere else, Roberta might be able to arrange it, then maybe you could get back to work and your life could get back to normal.”

“No, Len, I don’t want you to leave, I never want you to leave.”

That’s all Len needed to hear, he kissed the tears from Barry’s eyes, he kissed his nose, his cheeks and finally his sweet lips. It was a soft chaste kiss, waiting for permission to do more. The permission came quickly, Barry’s lips parted as he deepened the kiss. Len’s tongue explored Barry’s mouth reveling in its sweet taste and softness. He gently nipped and sucked on Barry’s lips. Barry slipped his tongue in Len’s mouth for an exploration of his own. After several longs minutes they pulled apart and simply stared into each other’s eyes. ‘Enough for now’ thought Len as he pulled Barry into another hug, ‘we need to talk.’

Len took Barry’s hands in his, “Tell me everything about the suspension.”

“They suspended me with pay for an indefinite period of time last Friday. The Commissioner told me that my presence was causing too much tension at the station and the DA felt my evidence might be seen as tainted.”

“Why would your evidence be tainted?”

“Because of my association with you, how did you find out about the suspension, anyway?”

“You left your phone at home, Detective West came looking for you, I told him you were at work and things progressed from there. I admit, I pretty much lost it, decided to get myself thrown back in jail like that would somehow fix the problem. You can thank the good detective for stopping me. Now why didn’t you tell me last week?”

“We were so busy over the weekend, and then you made me that that wonderful Sharlotka, then Lisa came with the ribs and stuff. Everything was so nice; I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Where did you go during the day?”

“Different cities and their libraries and museums, stuff like that, I was going to tell you tonight.”

Len pulled Barry in for another hug, “no more secrets okay?”

Barry nodded into his shoulder.

“Now let’s see about dinner” Len stood up and immediately sat back down, “I guess I’m a little dizzy.”

Barry looked at the bottle of Jack Daniels, “did you drink all that yourself?”

“West helped a little.”

Barry got up and planted a kiss on Len’s forehead, “You stay put I’ll make dinner tonight.”

Len lay back on the couch and napped on and off till Barry retuned with the food. He had made grilled cheese, bacon and tomato sandwiches and pasta with butter and parmesan cheese. He proudly set the food down before Len.

“See, I can cook if I have to, I’ll have more time now maybe we can cook things together.”

“I see you made enough for about eight people, so there should be enough for the two of us.”

They sat together on the couch watched Netflix and ate. Len could not remember the last time he felt so happy, just sitting on the couch with this overgrown kid who had a smile that could light up a room. When Barry leaned into him he felt a thrill, the same kind if thrill he felt when stealing a magnificent jewel or a priceless painting. Then suddenly it all made sense, Barry was a treasure, his treasure, one he didn’t even have to steal, this treasure came to him willingly and he was going to make damn sure that no one would take this one away.

Barry yawned and snuggled into Len, “I know it’s time to sleep but I just want to stay like this.”

“That could be arranged, Barry, your bed is big enough for two.”

“For two to do what” said Barry tensing up a bit.”

“To sleep, kid” Len smiled, “that’s all.”

Barry relaxed, “okay I would like that.”

They changed into their sleep clothes and Len grabbed the pillow, sheet and blanket from his bed. He thought Barry might be more comfortable with more than just sleep clothes between them, but Barry lifted up his blankets so Len could slide in next to him. Len turned on his side to face Barry. He stroked Barry’s cheek with the back of his hand. Barry took Len’s hand and kissed it, then leaned in and kissed Len softly on the lips. Barry pulled back a bit and green eyes stared into blue.

“L-Len” he stuttered, “I lo…”

Len cut him off with a kiss and then put a finger on Barry’s lips.

“Hush, hush sweet Scarlet” he pulled Barry over and cradled him his arms, Barry nuzzled into his neck. "We’ll talk more when the time is right, sleep now.”

Len gently stroked Barry till the kid fell asleep. Len sighed, what had he gotten himself into. This went way beyond simple attraction, beyond desire or lust. He already knew he cared for the kid, why else would he protect him on the night he took Lewis Snart out of this world. Was this how the Grinch felt when his heart grew three sizes that day? He pulled Barry tighter and buried his nose in the kid’s hair. Inhaling the sweet scent of Barry’s shampoo he fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Barry heard his phone vibrate on the bed side table but by the time he was awake enough to respond it had stopped. He was lying on his side pressed against Len’s back, Len was still asleep.

‘I’m spooning Captain Cold’ thought Barry with a barely suppressed giggle.

Then he heard a soft tapping at his apartment door. He gently got out of bed so as not to disturb Len. It was Joe at the door; Barry opened the door wider to let his foster father in.

“I called, but you didn’t answer” said Joe, “Snart’s still here right?”

“He’s asleep” answered Barry, “want some breakfast?’

“Sure and some coffee” said Joe as Barry led him into the kitchen.

Barry started a pot and sat down across from Joe.

“I feel little silly being here now but I just wanted to check on you. I don’t know if Snart told you anything that happened yesterday but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Snart told him everything” said Len as he padded out of Barry’s room. He put his arms around Barry’s neck and kissed him on the top of his head, “and Barry’s fine because I take care of me and mine and I don’t do anything half way.”

“So Barry belongs to you” bristled Joe.

“If he wants to and for as long as he wants to” replied Len, he sat next to Barry and held his hand in a tight grip.

“Barry what do you say” asked Joe.

“I guess it kind of looks that way” said Barry shyly.

Len smirked, “and we have you to thank for this detective, you’re the one who wouldn’t let me leave yesterday.” Len gave Barry’s hand a kiss and stood up, “how about pancakes for breakfast?”

Joe slumped in his chair, “why the Hell not” he said.

While Len busied himself in the kitchen with pancakes and sausage, Joe motioned Barry to follow him into the front room.

“You sure about this Barr” he said.

“He makes me feel happy” said Barry, “happier than any man or woman ever has, I like feeling happy, and I want to see where this goes?”

“Then you need to be careful, Barr, I don’t think Snart would hurt you, but there might be others who would not be happy about this relationship.”

Len called them to the kitchen; the first stacks of pancakes were ready. As Joe ate, he watched Barry’s eyes follow Len’s around the kitchen and he saw Snart sneak tender glances at Barry while he was cooking. He was startled of his musings by a knock on the door.

“Who’s there” asked Len.

“It’s Bobby, you got your phone turned off, I need to talk to you.”

Len opened the door and Bobby came in, “I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company, but it’s just as well I need to ask Detective West a question.”

“So what’s so important, Bobby” Len asked.

“We got a court date, it’s in one month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple glasses of wine in me hopefully there aren't too many spelling or grammar errors. Sorry about the 'Prison Break' reference, I couldn't help myself. All comments are appreciated, and I don't mind constructive criticism, I'm still pretty new at this game.


	8. The Stragities and the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Roberta plan their defense. Len's and Barry's lives are put in danger.
> 
> Only proof read this once, I really waned to get this posted

Len ushered Roberta into the kitchen, “have some breakfast first” he said as he filled a plate with pancakes and sausages and set it in front of her.

“Detective West” said Roberta between bites, “I was hoping I could put you on my witness list, all I would be asking you is to testify about the manner of death of Lewis Snart’s tech guy.”

Joe looked up at Barry and Barry nodded his head, “I guess that would be alright” said Joe.

“Thank you” replied Roberta, “Now if we are done eating I need to meet with my client alone.”

“I’m getting rather fond of that fire escape” said Len.

“No” said Joe “I need to get going now and Barry you need to pick up your paycheck, they wouldn’t give it to me and they wouldn’t mail it. I think the Commissioner wants you to do some sort of ‘walk of shame’.”

“Screw him” exclaimed Len, “I have more than enough for the both of us for a long time.”

“No” said Barry, as he went to get his coat, “I’ve done nothing wrong and nobody is going to make me ashamed of any of my decisions.”

“That’s my brave Barry” murmured Len as he gave Barry a quick kiss on the lips. “Have a good day Detective.”

Roberta watched the pair leave and then turned to Len, “You two playing house now? What happened to holding off till the trial was over?”

“That was my original intention, but one thing I have learned from life is to take any bit of happiness when I can.”

“You need to be careful, Lenny.”

“Don’t worry, Bobby, nothing will leave this apartment, you and West are the only people who know and he won’t be telling anyone.”

Len led Roberta to the front room and came back with coffee and tea. Roberta laid her papers on the coffee table.

“The DA is pushing this trial forward as fast as he can; I hope I can get all my evidence in a month. He did come up with another plea bargain, if you plea to voluntary manslaughter he will consider no jail time and probation with community service. You should think about this one, Len.”

“Okay, I thought about it and the answer is no.”

“May I ask why?’

“After this is over and we win I am considering a career change and I don’t want any criminal record hanging over my head.”

“Alright, so here is what we got so far, the records from Juvie and hospital records showing your many injuries as a youth. What I am having trouble getting are the records from Family Court, the ones that kept giving you back to your father. They know they won’t come out looking good, but I did find a lawyer by the name of Rebecca Thomas who is willing to testify for you.”

“I remember her” said Len, “she tried to get us away from Lewis but she couldn’t, I’m surprised she’s still alive.”

“She’s in her eighties now but still in very good health and she will make a very compelling witness. I also have the witnesses we discussed earlier along with Detective West and the psychiatrist.”

“Sounds good” said Len, “anything else?”

“There’s the picking of the Jury and possible deposing of witnesses which I trust you can leave to me.”

“Of course” said Len.

Roberta fidgeted in her seat. “Is there something else” asked Len.

“You trust me, right Lenny?”

“With my life, Bobby” replied Len.

Roberta took Len’s hands in hers, “I love you, Lenny, you’re the brother I never had, the brother I lost, and the brother I found again. I don’t want to lose you again to prison. I need you to do something for me now.”

“What do you need, Bobby?”

“I need you to take off your shirt.”

Len hesitated for a few seconds and then pulled his knit shirt over his head. Roberta gasped as Len revealed both his naked back and front.

Roberta eyes filled with tears, “Oh Lenny” she whispered as she caught him up in a tight hug.

Len put his shirt back on, “it’s okay, Bobby, it was a long time ago, now why did you want to see my scars?”

“I don’t want to put you on the stand, but I can put your scars on. I have talked to some people and did some research and there are forensic experts who can say how old your scars are and what caused them, you know the old saying ‘one picture is worth a thousand words’. I think that would be our ace in the hole.”

“I don’t know Bobby, let me think about it.”

“I understand, Lenny, we are done for now, keep your phone on please.” Roberta gave Len a quick hug and left.

Len stripped down and took a shower. He scrubbed himself longer and harder then he needed to before he really felt clean. He toweled himself off and took a long look at himself in the mirror. His scars were something he had successfully ignored since his last stay in prison but now here they front and center. He suddenly felt the need for comfort that only one person could give him.

He picked up his phone and placed a call, “Hi, can you come over for a while? Nothing’s wrong I just would like your company, okay see you in a bit.”

…

Barry and Joe arrived at the police station, Captain Singh ushered Barry into his office but not before Barry’s presence was noted causing whispers and snickers from the officers in the bullpen.

“I’m sorry, Barry” said Singh as he handed Barry his paycheck, “I talked to the Rep and Joe can pick up your checks from now on, can you sit for a minute?”

“Sure Captain” Barry sank into the chair across from the Captain’s desk.

“How are things going at your place with Snart?”

Barry chuckled, “if it wasn’t for the fact that he is a criminal he would be the best roommate ever. He’s a wonderful cook, he’s smart, he’s got a great sense of humor and he rubs my feet.”

Singh leaned forward, “is there anything else going on, anything that I would, perchance, understand better than Joe?”

Barry sighed, “I don’t know, after all, it’s not like Len can leave if he wants to. Is it wrong that having him around makes me so happy?”

“It’s hard to attach right and wrong labels to matters of the heart, but be careful, Barry, I don’t want you or your heart to be hurt.”

“Thanks Captain, I got to get going, got a check to cash.”

“Do you want me to call Joe to walk you out?”

“No, I’ll be fine” Barry smiled and walked out the door.

When Barry got outside, he saw three cops obviously waiting for him. Two of them were friends with Miller and Bronsky the cops who beat Len after they cuffed him. The third was a cop who had a serious drinking problem and had compromised important evidence because of his drinking on the job.

“So Allen” said one of the cops, “I heard you’re getting paid for sitting at home on your ass with your pet criminal.”

Barry ignored him and continued walking but one of the others blocked his way.

“You’re making the precinct the laughing stock of the city, one of our own playing house with someone like Snart.”

“Me making the precinct a laughing stock, Stiles,” Barry spat out, “the last time you stumbled in with evidence it was so compromised that it was useless, you should really drop off evidence before you hit the bars.”

Barry turned to the other two cops, “and I noticed, Hartman, that you and your partner have ‘lost’ some critical evidence on the last two drug busts. Quite an expensive watch you got there on a cop’s salary.”

“Why you little Fag” Hart pushed Barry up against the wall.

“Something going on here” asked the desk sergeant coming out for a quick cigarette break.

“No Sarge, Allen stumbled a bit and I was helping him up.”

Barry took that moment to leave, he knew if he stayed around much longer he would take all three of those cops down and out himself as the Flash. He slipped into an alley and sped back to his place. He entered his apartment the normal way just in case Roberta was still there. He smelled something sweet baking.

“You alone, Len” he called out.

“We’re in the kitchen.”

Len was taking a tray of cookies out of the oven and putting another in. Lisa was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cookie in each hand.

“I’m trying to teach her how to make salted caramel cookies, but her idea of learning is eating cookies.”

“I’m learning from the inside out dear brother, something wrong, Barry?”

Barry sighed and then found himself wrapped in Len’s arms. He threw his arms around Len’s neck and buried his face in Len’s shoulder sniffling softly.

“I think this is my cue to leave” said Lisa grabbing a handful of cookies, “you two take care.”

Len sat Barry down and put a plate full of cookies in front of him and poured him a glass of milk.

“Here, eat, you’ll feel better”

Barry smiled, “You sound like a Jewish Grandma.”

“I had a Jewish Grandma, but she died before I was born. Maybe it is in my blood.”

Between bites of cookies and sips of milk Barry told Len what happened at the precinct.

“What makes me the angriest is that the Flash could take them out in an instant but I can’t do it.”

“That goes with the territory of being a good guy, kid.” Len placed a kiss on the top of Barry’s head and munched on a cookie of his own.

“Come on, Len, don’t you think I would make a great Rogue?”

“You would be the best, Kid, but your heart wouldn’t be in it, you’re a hero, always will be.”

Barry finished his snack, “I’m tired, want to take a nap with me?”

Instead of answering Len scooped Barry up and carried him to his bedroom. Barry lay on his side and Len curled around him and nuzzled the back of his head. Barry pulled Len’s arm around him and snuggled back into his chest.

“Len, I’m not quite sure how to word this, but I really like sleeping with you, would you mind…”

Len kissed the back of Barry’s neck, “I would be more than happy to share your bed.”

Barry woke up and looked at his clock, it was after three, and he had slept for four hours. Len was on the couch reading and something wonderful was cooking in the kitchen.

“I’m making slow cooker mugatawany soup.”

“I didn’t know I had a slow cooker.”

“You didn’t, but you do now” said Len, “come sit down I need to talk to you about what happened outside the station today.”

Barry sat down next to Len.

“Now” said Len, “do you have any real evidence connecting those two cops to any drug deals?”

“No, just some suspicions, I shouldn’t have said anything but I was so mad.”

“You need to back down then, if these guys are dirty, whoever they are dealing with may come after you.”

“I can take care of myself” said Barry.

“I know that, Scarlet, but how about West or Iris? What about your friends?”

“Oh Shit, what about you Len, you’re stuck here like a sitting duck.”

“I was thinking about that, too, and I was wondering if you could get me my cold gun?”

Barry paused, “I think it might be bad for you to have a weapon here, who knows, this place might get searched.”

“I’ve had my Glock here since day one, there’s been no problem.”

“Really Len, I had no idea, let me think about it. Do I have time before dinner to go on patrol?” Len nodded and off Barry streaked.

Mugatawany soup turned out to be a thick curry chicken soup with potatoes, vegetables, lentils and rice. Len rounded out the meal with Indian flat bread and mango lassi. Barry did the dishes while Len loaded ‘Casablanca’ into the DVD player. Len was shocked that Barry didn’t know who Humphrey Bogart was and had Lisa bring over a few of his movies. Barry snuggled into Len’s side to watch the movie.

“That was great” said Barry, “do you have other movies starring Humphrey Bogart?”

“Yep I’ve got ‘The Maltese Falcon’ and ‘The African Queen’.”

“Good” said Barry, “I forgot to ask you how your meeting with Roberta went, that is if you can tell me.”

Len was quiet for a moment, “there is one thing I would like your opinion on.”

“Sure, Len” answered Barry.

“She wants the jury to know about the abuse I suffered from Lewis’s hands, but she doesn’t want to put me on the stand, instead she wants to put my body out there for the jury to see.”

“What do you mean” asked a puzzled Barry.

“Roberta said one picture is worth a thousand words” Len sat up and removed his knit shirt.

Barry could not contain a gasp as gazed at Len’s bare torso. The first thing Barry noticed was the many tattoos, all shapes and sizes, all professionally done. The second thing Barry noticed was what the tattoos were trying to hide; Barry had never seen so much scarring on any one body. He held out his hand to touch Len but stopped, unsure if he should proceed.

Len took Barry’s hand and placed it on his chest, “It’s okay” he said softly.

“Lewis did all of these?”

“Most of them, he started after he was released from prison, I was about eight,” he guided Barry’s hand on a tour of his tortured past.

There were scars from cigarette burns and from curling irons, there were knife cuts, and welts from a beating with an electrical cord. There was a particularly gruesome gash that went from Len’s naval to his right hip.

“That’s from when Lewis caught me with my first boyfriend. He went after him with a broken bottle but I got in the way.”

“Just like you always tried to get in the way when he went after Lisa, right?”

Len nodded; there were also thin vertical scars on his left forearm. “Those I have to take the blame for.”

“No you don’t Len; none of them were your fault.”

Len turned around and showed Barry his back. There were scars of numerous whippings. Barry put his arms around Len and laid his cheek against the lash marks.

“Oh Len” there were tears in his voice.

“Don’t pity me, Barry.”

Barry pulled Len tighter and kissed his scarred back. “I don’t pity you, Len; I am in awe of you. What you went through would have broken most people but you are so strong and brave, you went through Hell and came out again. Most important it didn’t break your heart, you can still love people and they love you. I love you, Len.”

Len turned around and pulled Barry to his chest, “I don’t deserve you kid, I’m too broken.”

Barry kissed the scars on Len’s chest and traveled up to his cheek; he wrapped his hands around Len’s neck and laid his forehead against his. “That’s where you’re wrong Len; give me a chance to show you.”

Len sighed and pulled Barry into a kiss, Barry happily deepened that kiss opening his lips in an invitation for more. Len invaded and claimed Barry’s mouth, tongues dueling and teeth gently nipping lips. Barry clung to Len as Len unbuttoned Barry’s shirt and ran his hand up and down Barry’s naked back.

Len pulled back and gazed into Barry’s green eyes, “We’ll take things slow kid, and I won’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

Barry started protest but stopped; he smiled and took Len’s lips back. Barry pushed Len down, then arranged himself on top so that their naked chests were plastered together, his growing erection grinded against Len’s. Suddenly their world seemed to explode with the noise of shattering glass.

Barry scrambled off Len; a brick was lying on the floor surrounded by shards of glass that had once been a large picture window.

“What the Hell” said Barry as he stood to look out the broken window.

“Get down Barry” he heard Len shout.

Next thing he knew he had been pushed roughly to the floor. He turned around and saw Len crumpled against the couch, blood pouring from a bullet wound in his right shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO, things were going so nicely, I guess too nicely. But at least the guys got their feelings for each other out. We will get to trial soon, after all that is the name of the story. Feel free to comment I love to read them.


	9. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is rushed to the ER. Family, friends, and one other are there for him and each other.

“Len!” yelled Barry. He grabbed a towel and a blanket and flashed back to Len’s side. He balled the towel up and pressed it against the bullet wound while wrapping the blanket around Len’s naked torso. “Hang on he said, I’ll get you to the hospital in seconds.”

“No, Kid” Len grimaced, “it’s not that bad and I don’t want to out you as the Flash, just call 911.”

“No, Len it will take too long.”

“Barry, please do what I say, now.”

Barry punched 911, “What is your emergency” the operator asked.

“I need help, my boyfriend’s been shot.”

“What is your address?”

“2114 North Davis Street, second floor apartment.”

“An ambulance and police are in route to you, is your boyfriend awake?”

“Yes I am” growled Len, “is all this chatter really necessary?”

“I am just trying to assess your condition, sir” said the operator testily.

Len put on his best Captain Cold drawl, “I have a bullet in my shoulder, it hurts like Hell, I’m not bleeding out but my boyfriend is freaking out, is that a good enough assessment for you?”

“Yes, sir, can I please talk to the nice man again?”

“This is the nice man” said Barry with a grin on his lips in spite of the situation.

“The ambulance should be there in a few minutes, please make sure the doors are unlocked and stay with me till they get there.”

Barry opened his door and saw his next door neighbor, Lilly, in the hallway, “What’s going on” she asked.

“My boyfriend’s been shot, could you please hold the downstairs door open? The ambulance will be here soon.”

“Of course” Lilly replied.

“Are you still there” asked the operator

“No we went to the movies” sneered Len.

Barry saw the paramedics coming up the stairs, “they’re here now” he told the operator.

“Aright” said the operator, “tell your boyfriend it’s been a slice.”

Barry stood back as the paramedics took Len’s vital signs, applied a dressing to the wound and started an IV. Two uniformed cops showed up a few minutes after the paramedics. Barry steeled himself for ridicule and sarcasm but these cops acted with professionalism and concern.

“We need to ask you a few questions and secure the crime scene” one of the officers said.

Barry quickly explained what had happened while the paramedics prepared to transport Len to the ER.

“I want to go to the ER with him” said Barry gesturing to Len.

“I can stay here with the police” said Lilly, “you go with your boyfriend.”

“Thank you” Barry told his neighbor as he followed Len and the paramedics to the ambulance.

Barry called Joe and told him what happened; Joe volunteered to go to the apartment to help the uniformed officers and stay till the broken window covered. Barry climbed in ambulance and sat next to Len. Len reached for Barry’s hand and held it tight. Barry looked at Len; to his surprise Len actually looked scared.

“Don’t worry Len” he soothed, “we’ll be at the hospital soon.”

“Rarely has anything good ever happened to me in a hospital” replied Len.

“You never had me to watch out for you before” said Barry as he planted a kiss on Len’s forehead, “I promise you’ll be fine.”

….

Fortunately the ER was slow and the Trauma Team was waiting for them. They were ushered into a room equipped with a portable x-ray machine and a cardiac monitor. A doctor, nurse and two x-ray techs were waiting there.

“Mr. Snart, my name is Dr. Hyser; I am the trauma surgeon on call I would like to examine you and do some tests, aright?”

“As long as my boyfriend stays with me” answered Len.

“Of course” the doctor turned to his crew, “get an x-ray of that shoulder and draw a pre-op blood panel, also get a type and cross for two units of packed cells. I also want a liter of Ringers lactate infusing at one hundred milliliters per hour”

The doctor turned back to Len, “I am going to examine your shoulder now but first I will have the nurse give you something for pain.”

“My name is Morgan” said the nurse, “Are you allergic to morphine?” Len shook his head. “Good, then I will give you four milligrams of morphine through the IV. After the Doctor is done examining you, Nick and Jason will x-ray your shoulder, okay?”

Len nodded and reached for Barry. Barry stuck to Len like glue, only moving when the x-ray was collected. The trauma team left the room to evaluate the test results. Barry looked down at Len with a smile on his face.

“What’s that grin for, Kid” asked Len.

“You called me your boyfriend.”

“You started it, so much for keeping this on the Q.T.”

The doctor returned. “You’re a lucky man, Mr. Snart, the bullet missed the bone and major vessels, but I would like to remove it before it can move and do any major damage.” He gave Len a pre-op consent form and a blood consent form to sign. “I have a few units of blood on hold just in case.”

“When will you be doing this” asked Len.

“I will have the OR team ready in less than an hour.”

Len turned to Barry, “I need to call Roberta and Lisa.”

Lisa dashed into the ER followed by Roberta and two security guards. Lisa didn’t bother to stop at the front desk.

“Lenny are you okay?” Before Len could answer she glared at Barry. “You’re supposed to keep him safe, maybe he would be better off in jail, at least he didn’t get shot in jail.”

“Shut up Lise” said Len, “Barry had nothing to do with it and the doctor says it’s not that bad, I’m just going to surgery to have the bullet removed, now sit and keep me company till they take me.”

“We’ll talk about this later” said Roberta, “we may need to get a continuance so you can heal.”

Soon the OR transporter came to take Len to surgery, “I will see you soon” he said, “Lisa, be good, Barry, go get something to eat, and Roberta, relax.”

The three were shown to the surgical waiting room and they found Joe waiting there with an extra-large pizza and a bucket of fried chicken. “I thought you might want something to eat. They are all done at your place and the window has been boarded up, how’s Snart?”

“There wasn’t a lot of damage” said Barry, “they took him to surgery to get the bullet out.”

Joe looked at Barry; he had that haunted look in his eyes that Joe had seen many times, usually when Barry was blaming himself for something.

“I forgot to get drinks” said Joe, “Barry and I will go to the vending area to get some pops and water.” They got on the elevator, “is there something you’re not telling us Barry?”

“Oh Joe” said Barry in a trembling voice. “It was all my fault. After the brick came in I was stupid enough to get up and look out the window. I think that bullet was meant for me, but Len push me down and took the bullet instead, he could have been killed.”

“Why do you think it’s your fault?”

“Can we talk about this later, Joe; I want to get back upstairs.”

“Thank you for the meal, Detective” said Roberta, when they had finished eating, then she poked Lisa in the side.

“Sorry, thanks, too” said Lisa, “I’m usually more polite, just worried about Lenny.”

“We all are” said Barry, “look there’s the doctor.”

The doctor walked up to them with a smile on his face, “we got the bullet out, and we did not find any further damage, your friend should make a complete recovery. Mr. Snart is in the recovery room now and then he will be going to room 4118.”

The doctor turned to go, then stopped and addressed Barry. “I saw that Mr. Snart has an ankle monitor on, is there anything the hospital should be concerned about?”

Joe stood up, “My name is Joe West, Doctor, and I am a detective with the Central City Police and I can assure you that Leonard Snart is not a danger to anyone here.”

“That’s good to know” said the doctor, “there is a lounge on the fourth floor where you can wait, goodnight to you all.”

“Barry I’m going home” said Joe, “it’s been a long night. Tell Snart I want to talk to him tomorrow, if he’s up to it.”

Roberta stood up, “I’m going too I’ve got some papers I need to prepare. Lisa are you coming?”

“No, I’m going to stay with Len and Barry, talk to you later.”

Barry sat down next to Lisa, “Len’s wrong, it was my fault he was shot, he pushed me out of the way, that bullet should have been in me not him.”

“That’s just like Lenny, taking the hurt for the ones he cares for, and Barry, he cares a whole lot about you.”

“I hope you believe me when I say I feel the same way about him.”

“I do, Cutie,” said Lisa; she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lisa fell asleep on Barry’s shoulder. Barry tried to close his eyes but all he could see was Len bleeding on the floor. If that bullet had been a few inches over Len would have been dead. This probably all happened because he had open his big mouth outside the station. Where will they go now to be safe, Barry had no idea?

The elevator door opened and the OR attendants wheeled Len towards his room. Barry gently shook Lisa awake and they followed.

“Give us a few minutes to get him settled and then you can go in” said the floor nurse.

Len grunted and held back a cry of pain as the staff slid him over to the bed. He looked over at his shoulder which was covered in bandages. He was happy to see that there was no blood, but unhappy that he was going to have to spend the night in the hospital. He had not stayed in a hospital since the last major beating he took from Lewis. It was when his father found him with his first boyfriend. That gash from the broken bottle bled so much that Lewis was afraid he would bleed out, which was the only reason Lewis called 911. He looked up and saw Barry and Lisa, he smiled.

“Nice of you kids to wait up for me.”

“Shut up, Jerk” said Lisa as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“How are you feeling” asked Barry.

“Just peachy kid, now come here.” Len pulled Barry down and placed a weary kiss on Barry’s lips. “That’s the best I can do right now” he joked.

Barry peppered kisses on Len’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and his lips. He was ready to take another tour of Len’s face when he heard someone clear their throat; it was the nurse that had put Len into bed. She had some bedding and pillows in her arms.

“If you two are spending the night I can get you a Lazy Boy and another chair.”

“Lisa, you can take the Lazy Boy, I’m going to sit next to Len.”

Lisa curled up on the Lazy Boy and soon fell asleep while Barry positioned two chairs next to Len’s bed. Len had fallen back to sleep still under the lingering effects of the anesthesia and pain medication.

Barry slipped his hand into Len’s, “I love you” he whispered as he too fell asleep.

…

The doctor came by about nine; checked Len’s wound and told him he could go home later today.

“I wonder where home is now” said Len half to himself.

His musings were interrupted by the arrival of Joe West with coffee and pastries from Jitters. “Thought you two could use some breakfast and I was wondering if I could talk to Snart alone?”

Barry hesitated, “Go on, kid” said Len, “I want to talk Detective West, also.”

Barry and Lisa took their food to the lounge and closed the door behind them. Joe sat next to Len; he still had two cups and a white bag in his hands.

“Is any of that for me?”

“If you are able to eat this morning, sure” said Joe.

Len pressed the call bell, “My visitor brought me something to drink is it alright for me to have it?”

“That’s fine; someone will be bringing you a menu so you can order breakfast.”

“Could you hold off for a bit” asked Len; “I need some private time with my visitor.”

Len accepted the cup from Joe and sipped the tea made English style. He grimaced as he adjusted his bed so he could sit up straight. He did not want Joe to have any height advantage over him and he wanted to be able look Joe in the eyes.

“I feel a tad bad berating you after you brought me this lovely beverage, but I must say you were deficient in teaching Barry the basics of survival when dealing with the criminal element of our fair city.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Snart.”

“Say a criminal wants to take out a certain CSI, he could wait till he comes out of his apartment and shoot him, but let’s say time is of the essence. Said criminal could throw a brick through a window and wait to see if anyone looks out that window to investigate, if someone does then, Bingo, perfect head shot. Now most people might wait a few minutes before making themselves a target, but we all know our Barry is faster than most.”

“So since you couldn’t warn him” said Joe, “you pushed him down and took the bullet yourself. You know, Snart, you are making it harder and harder to keep disliking you. ”

“I’m sorry Detective that was never my intention, after the trial maybe we can work on that.” Len moved in bed and let out a small groan of pain.

“Does your shoulder hurt a lot” asked Joe, “do you need something for pain?”

“’I’ve had worse, now I need to talk to you about the shooter, but what I say needs to stay between us for now.”

Joe nodded and Len continued, “I am pretty sure the shooter was after Barry, not me, if he wanted me he would have waited till my head was available. Barry told me he had pissed off some cops yesterday, inferring that they were on some drug dealer’s payroll. He told me he didn’t have any solid evidence, but I think these cops are now running scared.”

“So they got whatever drug dealers to kill Barry” snarled Joe.

“I don’t think so, if it was a drug gang, they wouldn’t have stopped at one bullet, but I can check with some of my contacts to find out for sure. I think this was the work of one of those cops.”

Joe leaped from his chair and started pacing the room, “so I need to get the names of those cops from Barry and beat the truth out of them.”

“We both know you’re not going to do that Detective, besides we need a long term plan.”

Joe stopped and looked at Snart, “What do you suggest?”

“For now we do nothing, we let them think they scared Barry into silence, let me find out what I can from my contacts, if need be, I can bring my Rogues back to town to help out.”

“So you sent them away” said Joe, “I was wondering why we hadn’t heard anything from them.”

“They will be pleased to know you miss them. So we are in agreement, Detective, you sit tight for now, and I will keep you up to date.”

“Agreed” said Joe, he opened the door and Barry and Lisa just about fell into the room.

“Roberta called” said Lisa, “she said the judge doesn’t want to delay the trial.”

“Good” replied Len, “I want this over ASAP.”

“The Super in my apartment called” said Barry, “he said the place would not be ready till sometime next week, I don’t think they are in a hurry to have us back.”

“I could check with Roberta on where I could go till then, maybe segregation in prison. You’ll no problem finding a place to stay.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Snart” said Joe, “but you and Barry can stay with me till the apartment is ready.”

A genuine smiled crossed Len’s face. “Thank you, Detective, that is an extremely kind offer, I will call Roberta and see if that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a nurse, and I try to make my hospital scenes on the realistic side, hope it wasn't too wordy. Let me know what you think. Love you all.


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len settle in at Joe's house.

Roberta was able to arrange the temporary location change. Captain Singh was less than thrilled. “First Barry and now you, Joe, is there something in the water you guys been drinking?”

“It’s only for a week, Captain, and Snart did risk his life for Barry, he could have gotten killed in the process.”

“I know” said Singh, “I’ll try to keep the Commissioner off your back, but get him out of there ASAP.”

….

Barry tried to help Len out of the car, but Len waved him off, “there’s nothing wrong with my legs, kid.”

Joe held the door for them, “Up the stairs to the left is the guest room, Barry’s room is to the right; don’t get them confused, Snart. I’ll be back about nine o’clock, see you then.”

“I need you to get a few things from the apartment” started Len, but the rest of his conversation was cut off when Barry wrapped Len up in his arms and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Len ignored the pain in his shoulder and pulled Barry even closer. The kid was fastened to his face like a remora showing no signs of letting go. Len maneuvered them to the couch and they collapsed on to it, which jarred Barry loose.

“Len, you could have died, I don’t what I would do if I had lost you.”

Len took Barry’s face in his hands, “Relax, I’m not going anywhere, kid.”

He was going to make a joke but stopped when he noticed tears starting to slip down Barry’s cheeks. He kissed away Barry’s tears and let his lips trail down Barry’s cheeks and jaw to his neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

“I remember we were in the middle of something when we were so rudely interrupted yesterday” Len said as he started to unbutton Barry’s shirt.

Barry smiled and tried to pull up Len’s sweater. Len grimaced against the pain in his shoulder and helped Barry remove it. Barry leaned in and ran his hands and lips over the scars and tattoos on Len’s chest. Len shivered, he had never wanted anyone to look at his scars much less touch them. He had gotten his tattoos to make it easier to look at himself not to be attractive to someone. Len had reconciled years ago that he would never have anyone fall in love with him, but now here was this crazy kid adoring him.

Len brought Barry’s face back up to his and kissed him, his tongue claiming Barry’s mouth, taking in Barry’s breath. He raked his blunt nails over Barry’s back and then dipped his hands below the waistband of Barry’s jeans and cupped is ass. Barry gasped and pulled away.

“What’s wrong Barry” said Len, worried that he had gone too far.

“Nothing” said Barry, he took Len’s hand and placed it on his growing erection, “can you please touch me, I want to feel your hand on me.”

“My Sweet Scarlet” said Len his voice rough with emotion, “I can’t think of anything I would like more.”

Len undid the button and unzipped Barry’s jeans; he pulled him forward and slid Barry’s jeans down his ass. Barry’s circumcised dick was thick and erect; it was nested in a bed of soft brown curls. It was light pink in color with a rosy head that was already weeping precum. Len licked his palm and encircled Barry’s dick swiping his thumb back and forth across the sensitive head. Barry hissed and bucked his hips, pumping into Len’s hand.

“Oh Len, Len” he cried as he wrapped his arms around Len pulling him as close as possible.

“Don’t worry, Scarlet, I’ve got you.”

Len again claimed Barry’s mouth with tongue and teeth, not stopping till Barry was gasping for air. He tangled his free hand in Barry’s hair pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Len sucked and bit Barry’s neck and then traveled down his chest. When he felt that Barry was ready to come, he applied pressure to the base of Barry’s dick. He was not ready for this to be over, he wanted Barry to have the best he could give him; he ignored the ache of his own dick and moved to Barry’s nipples.

He took a moment to admire those nipples; they were like small pink rose buds surrounded by a thin ring of brown hair. He covered one nipple with his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, he then sucked hard till Barry gasped in near pain, he repeated this with the second nipple with the same results. Barry was beyond words now all moans, pants, and a growls, writhing under Len’s loving torture. Barry suddenly arched up, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he started to vibrate.

“Barry, Barry” cried Len. Was Barry seizing? What should he do? Len grabbed Barry close and clamped his mouth over his, breathing in and out while rubbing his hands up and down Barry’s back. Barry stopped vibrating and threw his arms around Len’s neck.

“Help me Len” he gasped I need to come, now.”

Len started pumping Barry’s cock as Barry bucked in and out of Len’s fist. Len sucked and worried Barry’s neck and nipped at his ear.

“Come for me now, my Sweet Scarlet” he said as he bit down on the soft spot between Barry’s neck and shoulder.

Barry came with a shout and a shudder as Len guided him through a violent orgasm. Barry then collapsed on Len’s shoulder completely spent and panting. Len held him tightly for several minutes waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Instead of relaxing into post coital bliss, Barry started to cry.

Barry tried to pull away, but Len would not allow it. “Talk to me Barry, let me help.”

Barry looked down as tears continued to fall, “you won’t understand” he cried.

“I think I already understand, Baby” Len soothed, “we all have to start somewhere.”

“You probably think I’m some sort of freak” sighed Barry.

Len lifted Barry’s chin and looked into those beautiful green eyes, “Lord no, Babe, you’re a gift, one I truly don’t deserve, but one I will try to earn.” Len gently kissed Barry, “let me get something to clean you up.”

Len went into the kitchen grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water. He also poured a glass of milk and grabbed some store bought cookies from the counter. His mind rebelled against packaged cookies, but any port in the storm. Barry cleaned up and tucked himself back in his pants. Len placed the milk and cookies in front of Barry and cleaned the couch while Barry ate. Len grabbed a throw off a chair gathered Barry into his arms and wrapped the throw around them both. Barry nuzzled into Len’s naked chest.

Len stroked Barry and placed soft kisses on his head, “Whanna talk” he asked.

Barry smiled into Len’s chest, “you know I actually do.”

“When I was in high school” began Barry, “I just wasn’t that attracted to girls, I told myself I was in love with Iris. When I was in college I began to realize that I was attracted to men and I came out to my family and friends but I was already in my early twenties and still a virgin. I didn’t know how to broach the subject with anyone I dated so my relationships never lasted very long. I was working on my Master’s in forensic science and bioengineering so it was pretty easy to get lost in my studies.”

“You have two master’s degrees” marveled Len, “I never even finished high school.”

Barry snuggled deeper into Len’s arms and continued, “I had only been at the CCPD for a few months when the accelerator blew and I got hit by lightning, then I was in a coma for nine months. After I woke up I was the Flash.”

“I know you didn’t ask to become the Flash” said Len, “but this city and I are very grateful that you are.”

“Being the fastest man alive is pretty cool, but it has its drawbacks. You’ve seen how much I need to eat and I go through a lot of shoes but the worst is when I get excited, well you saw what happened. I realized I couldn’t be with anyone because they would realize I was The Flash. I figured I would just be alone.”

Barry shifted till he was straddling Len’s lap and he threw his arms around his neck. “But I won’t be alone, Len, because now I have you, I don’t need to hide who I am when I’m with you.”

Len looked into the speedster’s shinning eyes and his heart skipped a beat, he found it a little hard to breath. Len went back and forth in his belief in God. So much bad had happened to him and his sister, no god would allow that. But now looking at this angel perched on his lap Len not only believed but vowed that he would prove himself worthy of his gift.

“You have me, Scarlet” said Len his voice ragged with emotion. He pulled Barry down for a long kiss.

After several minutes Barry pulled away and grinned, “Len, I’m starving, let’s eat.”

The pair searched the kitchen and found fixings for grilled cheese sandwiches and ham and eggs.

“I will show you how to make Croque Madams” said Len.

Len layered the ham and cheese between thick cut bread. As the sandwiches grilled in butter he made a quick cream sauce. He placed the sandwiches on a plate and topped them with the cream sauce and a sunny side up egg.

“How am I supposed to eat this sandwich” asked Barry.

“With a knife and fork, you heathen” laughed Len as he assembled four more sandwiches.

When they were done eating Len sent Barry to the apartment to pick up his clothes and any fresh food in the fridge. He also gave Barry the prescription for pain medicine he got when he left the hospital. After Barry left Len called his sister.

“Lise, I want you to find Marco, he’s probably at Saints and Sinners. I want him to find out if any of the gangs had anything to do with the attack on our apartment. Pay him what he wants within reason but I need to know right away.”

Len closed his phone and decided to clean the kitchen while waiting for his speedster to return. A now familiar whoosh of air announced that Barry was back. Len took some clean clothes and headed for the shower. He thought about asking Barry to join him but decided to save that for later, he needed to go slow with Barry and savor everything.

“I have a present for you” Barry said after Len was done with his shower and dressed. Barry reached behind the couch and pulled out a familiar metal case.

“Oh Barry thank you” said Len as he pulled out his cold gun. He charged it up; the whine was like music to his ears. “I’m surprised Cisco let this go without a fight.”

“I just needed to remind him that this gun like everything else in Star Lab is my property, to do with as I see fit. I want you to have something to protect yourself. You can’t have a real gun, but there is no law that says you can’t have the cold gun.” Barry smiled quite proud of the legal loophole he discovered, “but we’ll keep it to ourselves for now, and by the way your Glock is in my personal safe at the lab.”

They spent the rest of the day watching Netflix. Barry insisted on getting Chinese takeout for dinner.

“You’ve done enough today, Len, and you’re supposed to be recovering from that bullet wound and this way I get more cuddle time with you, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a great cuddlier?”

About eight o’clock Len was ready to sleep. His shoulder was starting to really ache. He took a pain pill with a glass of wine and went up to the guest room. He fell asleep and was soon dreaming that Barry was holding him; he sighed contently and snuggled into his dream Barry pillow.

….

Joe came home to a quiet house. He went into the kitchen to grab a beer; there was a note on the counter. ‘Food in the fridge’ it said. He loaded up his plate with left over orange chicken and egg foo young and stuck it in the microwave. While it was heating he went upstairs to check on his guests.

The guest bedroom door was mostly closed. Barry’s door was open and his bed was empty. Joe opened the guest bedroom door and saw what he expected to see. Len was sprawled across Barry using his chest for a pillow; Barry had both his arms around Len holding him close. Barry opened his eyes, looked at Joe and smiled. Joe gave Barry a look that admitted defeat, went back to the kitchen and ate his dinner with a few more beers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad I got this done by Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day to all, next chapter the trial will finally start. Love you all.


	11. Interlude part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len deepen their relationship. Len makes plans for revenge

Joe awoke to the smells of sausage and coffee. He checked the guest bedroom, it was empty. Len was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee, he was using a ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug, and there was a plate of sausage, biscuits, and gravy on the table.

“I was just about to wake you, Detective” he said, “breakfast is ready and I assume this is your mug.”

“You assume correctly” said Joe as he started to eat, “where’s Barry?”

“I sent him out on patrol, told him I needed to talk to you alone. He thinks I am going to reassure you that my intentions towards him are honorable.”

Joe stopped eating, “and that is not your intent?”

Len sat down across from Joe; he wrapped his hands around his mug of tea and stare into it. “I have never been very good with words or expressing my feelings, maybe it comes from being raised by a man who tried to beat those things out of me.”

Len took a few breaths and then looked Joe in the eyes. “But I swear to you Detective that I will never hurt Barry and I will protect him with my life. I can’t explain how this all happened, but I care for him more than I ever cared for any other man.”

“I believe you, Snart” said Joe, “after all you already took a bullet for him.”

“And that is what I want to talk to you about; my people on the streets say that the attack on Barry’s place was not ordered by any gang or crime family.”

“How reliable is that info” Joe asked.

“Very” replied Len, “so I think we can pin this attack on one or two of CCPD’s finest.”

“These aren’t good cops, Snart; they need to be taken down.”

“That’s one thing we agree on, Detective, and we need to do it my way.”

“Just how illegal is your way Snart?”

“For the moment it will just be the gathering of information, but I need names first. I don’t know how cooperative our Barry will be.”

“He is worried about putting his family and you in danger.”

“You can protect your family and I can protect Barry and me” Snart reached down and Joe heard a familiar whine as Len placed the charged cold gun on his knee.

“What the Hell, Snart” yelled Joe. “How did you get that?”

“Barry got it for me; he found an interesting loophole in the law governing gun possession. Since the cold gun is one of a kind there are no license issues, just like, say, with a potato gun.”

“Potato guns can’t kill people” said Joe.

Len powered down his gun, “and neither will this, I’ve made some improvements and my gun now has a few nonlethal settings.”

“Too bad you didn’t use one of those settings on your father.”

Len leaned forward, his voice hard, “I used the exact right setting for him.”

The front door opened and Barry walked in, “did you guys have a good talk?” Then he saw the cold gun on the table “is there something I should be worried about?”

“No, Barry” said Joe, “but sit down we need to talk.”

Barry sat down between the two men, “why do I feel like I’m going to get yelled at” he joked.

“Not really yelled at” said Len, “but your actions at the police station have consequences and we need to deal with them.”

All the humor left Barry’s eyes, “I know, Len, I could have gotten you killed I would not have been able to live with myself if that had happened.”

“It didn’t, Scarlet, so don’t beat yourself up about it. Now this is what we know so far, my very reliable resources on the street have confirmed to my satisfaction that the shooting was not ordered by any gang.”

“I feel we can trust Snart’s sources” Joe continued. “So what I need now is the names of those cops.”

“No” said Barry, “I know you, Joe, and if you know who they are, you’ll go after them and make things worse.”

“I have to agree with the Kid” said Len, “I’ve seen you in action you don’t always have good control over your emotions.”

“I suggest that Barry tells me their names and I will have my people gather information on these two and then see where we take from there.”

“Just fact-finding” asked Barry, “No violence, right?”

“What if they become suspicious” Joe asked.

“They won’t” promised Len, “the man I plan to use is not even in Central City.”

“I can live with that for now” said Joe, “How about you Barry?”

“Okay, we can do it Len’s way.”

“Good, I’ve got to get to work and Snart; you can make these biscuits and sausage for me anytime you want.”

“It would be a pleasure, Detective.”

Len prepared another plate of food and set it in front of Barry, “eat, you’re probably hungry again.”

While Barry ate Len unlocked his smartphone, put it on speaker, and hit number three. “Who in the Hell is this” answered an angry tired voice. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes I do, Dear Hart, do you know who you’re talking to?”

Hartley sounded instantly contrite, “Sorry.”

Barry and Len heard giggles and the sounds of a tussle in the background.

“Knock it off Axel” Hartley said, “The Boss is on the phone.”

“HI, Boss” said Axel, “care to join us in a long distance ménage a trois?”

There was an ‘oomph’ sound and the sound of a body, probably Axel’s, hitting the floor.

“Oh Captain, My Captain” said Hartley smoothly. “How may I be of service to you?”

“There are two members of the CCPD that I want you to hack. I want everything on them, work records, bank accounts, phone logs, credit card statements, etc. and if you can remotely attach a GPS to their phones that would be great.”

“Should be no problem boss, what did these cops do?”

“I’m pretty sure they shot me.”

The line went quiet for a moment, “Sounds like they deserve to die, I can arrange that.”

“No, Dear Hart, no killing, just get everything on them. Barry will tell you their names.”

“They are Larry Hartman and James O’Neal” said Barry, “and please don’t hurt them.”

“Get back to me as soon as you can” said Len, “and keep this between us.”

“Will do, My Captain, Axel where did you put my Laptop.”

Barry grinned, “So the Pied Piper and Trickster, Jr. are a couple.”

“That’s right, they are good for each other. Trickster helps Piper loosen up and Piper gives Trickster the discipline that he so badly needs.”

Len got up and started to clear off the table, his right shoulder started to ache, he reached around to try to rub it. Barry stopped him, “Let me clean up, Len, you go lie down. I think your shoulder could use a massage.”

….

They stayed at Joe’s for four days, four of the weirdest, most wonderful days Barry had ever known. Cisco and Caitlin invited themselves over for dinner to witness the unbelievable spectacle of Joe West and Len Snart cooking together. Iris and Lisa bonded over Len’s Shrimp Scampi and Joe’s New England clam chowder.

“I swear either I’ve entered the Twilight Zone or this is Earth Number What the Fuck.” Cisco told Barry as they sat in the study.

“I know and I don’t care” responded a smiling Barry, “but you got to admit. Len’s not such a bad guy.”

“Well, he did take a bullet for you, never thought anything like that would happen, but the jury is still out, in fact the jury’s not even picked yet.”

Barry mood darkened. It was so easy to forget what brought Len to him in the first place. So easy to savor the lazy days and nights together curled up on the couch or in Barry’s bed. So easy to enjoy the spirited debates between Joe and Len realizing they had so much in common. Most of all it was so easy to lose himself in the rapture delivered by Len’s hands, mouth and tongue. In less than a month this might all be taken from him.

He left Cisco without a word and searched for Len. He found him in the kitchen cleaning berries for dessert.

“Get the whipping cream out of the fridge” said Len, “and where does West hide the beater?”

Barry didn’t move. “What’s wrong kid” asked Len.

Barry swallowed rapidly, tried to speak, and then just flung himself into Len’s arms. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and cried into his shoulder. Len pulled Barry close and rubbed his back.

“Talk to me Barry, tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared, Len. If you are convicted they will take you away from me. I can’t lose you, I just can’t.”

Len cupped Barry’s face in his hands and thumbed the tears away. “You’re not going to lose me Babe.” He kissed Barry gently, “I’m not going to prison Roberta has this in the bag.”

“But if you do Len I want you to know I’ll be there for you. I’ll visit you as much as they’ll let me and I’ll wait for you, I’ll…”

Len put two fingers over Barry’s lips, “Hush Sweet Scarlet, it ain’t gonna happen.”

Len Looked over Barry’s shoulder, “Something I can help you with, Cisco?” he asked.

Barry turned around to see Cisco backing out of the kitchen doorway and bumping into Caitlin. He grabbed Caitlin’s hand and dragged her out the front door.

“What’s wrong Cisco” she asked.

“Barry, Snart” he stuttered, “I think they really are in love.”

….

It felt good being going back to his apartment. Joe had been the perfect host but Barry desperately wanted to be alone with Len. They left Joe’s house in the morning. Len had appointments with his psychologist and Roberta so Barry happily volunteered to do the grocery shopping needed to restock the refrigerator. He got everything on Len’s list and a few extras to celebrate their first night back in the apartment. Afterwards he did a thorough patrol of the city. He ran by the police station and noticed cops smiling and waving to him, some of the same cops who insulted and shunned him just a few weeks earlier.

‘Hypocrites’ he thought to himself, ‘if only they knew it was me under that mask.’

Len was waiting for him when he got back to the apartment. He was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hi Babe” he said. “Notice anything different?”

Barry looked at him, Len was dressed in one of his usual dark tops and slim jeans, then Barry noticed it, he was wearing his combat boots.

“Len, where is your ankle monitor, please tell me you didn’t take it off.”

“No, Roberta got the judge to order it removed. I’ve been such a good boy since the arraignment and I guess getting shot may have garnered me some sympathy, I just need to call the court daily.” Len stood up, “come on we’re going out.”

Len went into the spare bedroom and grabbed his jacket and two motorcycle helmets. He took Barry’s hand and led him down the back stairs where his motorcycle waited.

“Ever ride on a bike before” asked Len

“No, but since I get to hold on to you I’m all for it.”

The spring air was cool and Barry snuggled into Len’s back as rode along. They stopped in Keystone City and went into a little Mexican restaurant. Len ordered for them in perfect Spanish.

“This is the best Mexican joint in the area, I know the owner, helped him bribe some officials to get green cards for him and his wife.”

Then almost on cue, a middle-aged man and woman came out with food and hugs for Len and then Barry. They were served huge platters of skirt steak fajitas and chorizo tacos with the best guacamole that Barry had ever tasted. They finished with two mugs of Mexican hot chocolate and flan.

“There’s a place I want to show you” said Len as they got back on his bike.

Barry held Len close and closed his eyes drinking in the smell and feel of Len, leather, smoke, wintergreen and a scent that was simply Len. He could stay like this for hours but all too soon the ride was over. They had arrived at a small cemetery overlooking the Missouri River. Len led Barry to a grave; the headstone read ‘Michael Snart, Rebecca Snart, Beloved Grandparents.’

“I had their bodies moved up here as soon as I could afford it” said Len, “Lewis had them in a pauper’s field, they deserved better.”

Barry knelt down in front of the blue-gray marble headstone, “it’s beautiful, Len.”

Len knelt down beside him, “I come here when the noises in my head get too loud, this is one of the few places I can find peace. I promised them I would bring the person I fell in love with to meet them.”

Len placed one hand on the headstone and took Barry’s hand in the other, “Gramps, Gram, this is Barry Allen.”

Barry rubbed his hand over the headstone, “nice to meet you, you have a wonderful grandson and I love him more than anyone in this world.”

He looked back at Len and saw tears on the older man cheeks. Barry wrapped his arms around Len and pulled him close. For the first time he was comforting Len, it was long overdue. Barry sat back and pulled Len to his chest, he tucked Len’s head under his chin. Len was crying into Barry’s jacket, his silent cry that tore at Barry’s heart. Barry rubbed Len’s back repeating his name and making comforting noises. After several minutes Len lifted his head and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry Scarlet, I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so happy I have someone to bring here and so sad that you couldn’t have met them in person.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Len, I am honored that you brought me here.”

Len got up and pulled Barry to his feet. He found two little rocks and placed them on his grandparent’s headstone. “Let’s go home, Scarlet.”

The two had barely gotten through the front door before they started removing each other’s clothes. By the time they stumbled to the bedroom, they had peeled off each other’s tops. Len lifted Barry and dropped him on the bed; he removed Barry’s shoes and pulled off Barry’s pants and boxers in one swift movement releasing Barry’s erect weeping cock. He crawled onto the bed and covered Barry’s body with his. His mouth claimed Barry’s in a passionate possessive kiss. Barry moaned into that kiss while he ran his hands down Len’s back and under the waistband of his pants.

“Please Len, take them off” he gasped, “I don’t want anything between us.”

Len smiled and removed the rest of his clothes. Barry stared in awe at Len’s massive engorged cock, swathed in its foreskin so unlike Barry’s circumcised one. Len pulled Barry against him, tangling their legs together and grinding his cock against Barry’s. He again attacked Barry’s mouth this time with teeth as well nipping his lips then sucking into his mouth. He then reached down and coated his hand with precum from both their cocks and started to pump them together. Barry began to vibrate as Len started to worry and suck down his neck. Len pumped faster and harder as he attacked one of Barry’s nipples. Barry arched his back and came with a shout followed seconds later by Len’s orgasm.

“Len” gasped Barry as he collapsed in Len’s arms.

Len stroked Barry from neck to ass, “No tears tonight, right Scarlet?”

Barry gazed into those beautiful blue eyes, “No tears” he said as he smuggled into Len’s chest and threw one of his legs over Len’s thighs. “I just want you to hold me and not let go.”

Ignoring the mess between them Len pulled the blankets up and covered them both. He continued his gentle stroking and kissed Barry’s tangled locks.

“I’ll never let you go, Babe” he murmured.

They remained wrapped in each other as sleep claimed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the trial would start this chapter but the story hijacked me and demanded that this chapter be written first. I know very little about computers but Cisco always seems to be doing miraculous things, so why not Hartley. I'm not sure what month this episode took place in but there were leaves on the trees and people were wearing light jackets and sweaters, so I made it late May. Hope you enjoyed, please comment and give Kudos they make me so happy.


	12. The Trial Begins, Opening Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta and Len's preparation for the trial conclude. Emotions run high for both Len and Barry.

Len awoke to Barry placing soft kisses on the scars on his chest. He rolled on his back to give Barry full access to his chest and abdomen. After finishing his tender treatment of Len’s scars Barry pulled himself up to Len’s face and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Good morning Len, hope you don’t mind me waking you.”

“You’re the best alarm clock I ever had, Kid.” Len felt the stickiness between them, “I’m going to take a shower, want to keep me company?”

“Beat you there” laughed Barry as he bounded out of bed.

Len took a few moments to admire his naked speedster roaming around the room collecting towels and underwear before getting his clothes and joining him in the shower. Len slipped in behind Barry and grabbed shampoo and shower gel. He washed Barry from head to toe.

He then switched places with Barry and handed him the supplies, “your turn.”

Barry washed Len’s short cropped hair; he massaged his shoulders and back. Len closed his eyes and leaned into Barry as the speedster washed his chest and stomach. Len felt himself harden as Barry’s hands traveled lower. Len sighed as Barry snaked one hand around his waist and took his hardened length in his other. Len could not remember the last time anyone touched him unless they were drunk, high, or being paid, being touched with affection, that hadn’t happened in almost thirty years. Barry pumped his hand up and down and ran his thumb over the sensitive head.

“Is this good for you, Len” he asked placing kisses on the back of Len’s neck.

“So good Scarlet just…”

Anything else that Len was going to say was lost in a gasp as Barry started vibrating his hand up and down Len’s cock. Len’s knees buckled as he experienced the most intense orgasm he ever had. He would have fallen if Barry had not held him by the waist. He turned in Barry’s grasp and threw his arms around his neck. Len held onto Barry for several moments waiting for his breathing and heart rate to get back to normal. He looked into Barry’s incredible green eyes and captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss.

“That was good for you, right” asked Barry when their lips finally parted.

“Oh Scarlet you are such a treasure” laughed Len turning off the water and getting towels for Barry and himself, then he noticed the serious look in Barry’s eyes. “Yes Barry, it was wonderful, you are wonderful, now I think we could both use some breakfast.”

The pair, dressed only in their boxers and tees, started on their meal. Barry put up water for tea while Len checked the supplies in the fridge.

“I don’t remember these on my shopping list” said Len as he held out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and a plate of chocolate eclairs.

“I bought them to celebrate our first day back in the apartment, I kinda forgot about them.”

Len put the strawberries on the counter and they snacked on them while Len made eggs, toast and bacon. They were halfway through breakfast when Barry’s phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and got up to take the call in the front room. Len was curious but gave Barry the privacy that he wanted. Barry return to the kitchen a few moments later, he did not look happy.

“What’s wrong, Scarlet?”

“It was the Captain; they want me to come back to work. It seems that the Employee Rep has been making a lot of waves and it’s easier to let me come back to work than to deal with him.” Scarlet sat back down and returned to eating.

“Isn’t this what you wanted” asked Len, feeling confused.

“Now I rather stay home with you” pouted Barry.

Len moved behind Barry, wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled in his hair. “There is nothing I would want more, Kid, but you need to go back.”

Barry sighed, “They want me to go in later today.”

Len pulled Barry up into a hug then held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Now, Scarlet, this is very important, if those two cops approach you, you need to act scared, tell them you don’t want any trouble.”

“But Len” Barry started, Len cut him off.

“No buts, Barry, we both know you could take them, but that’s not you. Let Hartley do his work.”

Barry got dressed while Len quickly packed him a lunch and met him at the door. Barry pushed Len into the wall grinding his pelvis on his while attacking Len’s mouth with a possessive kiss. He did not let up till Len was almost breathless.

“That will have to hold you till I get home” he said with a devilish grin as he flashed out the door.

…

David Singh stood at the entrance the ‘Bullpen’ where all his officers were hard at work; he rapped his wedding ring against a nearby window to get everyone’s attention.

“CSI Barry Allen will be coming back to work today; this is the Commissioner’s decision and one that I agree with. I don’t want any trouble, I don’t want Mr. Allen to be harassed or disrespected in anyway. We are all professionals here and I expect everyone to act that way.” He paused for a few seconds, “if you find you can’t then you have my permission to leave.”

David went back to his office and collapsed into his chair. Joe West knocked on his opened door; David motioned him to come inside and sit down.

“When this was decided, Captain” Joe asked.

“Just this morning, the Commissioner is not pleased, but the Rep wouldn’t let up, I almost wish Barry would stay home till this thing with Snart is over.”

“Then Barry would never be coming back” said Joe.

“I was afraid that was going to happen” said David, “he told me as much when he picked up his check, well I guess we both are on damage control now.”

Joe stood up, “Come on Captain; let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

…

Barry took the back way up to his lab, happy he didn’t meet anyone on his way. He punched in and started working on the assignments left on his desk, he was back in his groove in less than two hours. Things were going well, but then the door to the lab opened and Hartman and O’Neal walked in. Hartman stood by the door while O’Neal hefted himself up on Barry’s lab table.

“Welcome back Allen, got tired of spending all day with your criminal friend?”

“The Captain called me back to work, Officer O’Neal” said Barry meekly, “I just do what I’m told.”

Hartman walked over to where Barry was trying to work, “Heard someone put a bullet through your window and your pet criminal, do you think that bullet was meant for him or you?”

Barry put up his hands, “Please Officer Hartman, I don’t want any trouble.”

The cop grinned, “Of course you don’t we’re all friends now, right?”

Barry nodded and the cop clapped him a little too hard on the shoulder and he and his partner walked out. Barry was so angry he started vibrating. He grabbed his phone and called Len.

“What’s wrong Baby?”

“They were just here. I had to act all scared. They both think they are such hot shit, God, I feel like going to throw up.”

“Do you want me to come down Babe?”

“No, Len I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Do you want me to pick you up after work” asked Len, “we could go somewhere nice for dinner?”

“No thanks, I just want to go home, I should get out of here by six, I love you.”

“Love you too, Scarlet, if you need me call.”

Barry turned to see Joe at the doorway, he was worried for a second about how much Joe heard, but he seemed none the wiser.

“Thought I stop by and see how you’re doing” Joe said. “Feel like getting some lunch?”

Barry smiled, “Len made me lunch.” He opened his lunch bag, pulled out three sub sandwiches and offered one to Joe.

They ate in silence for a while then Joe asked, “Anyone give you a hard time?”

“No” Barry lied, “I think it’s all going to be okay.”

Barry smelled pizza as he entered his apartment. Len was waiting by the kitchen door; he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Barry. Barry collapsed into Len releasing all the tension he did not know he was holding in. Len kissed him softly and led him, into the kitchen.

“Chicago style deep dish pizzas” said Len pointing to three large pizzas. “Learned how to make them when I was cooling my heels in a little suburb outside of Chicago at a place called Lou’s.”

“Lord, Len” said Barry, “I’ve never seen pizzas like these before, how do you eat them.”

Len rolled his eyes as he place a large slice before Barry, “I think we’ve had this conversation before, with a knife and fork you heathen.”

After stuffing themselves with pizza and chocolate éclairs the pair retreated to the couch to watch Netflix. Barry had not realized how emotionally and physically exhausted he was until he sat on the couch. He leaned his head on Len’s shoulder and Len held him close, caressing and nuzzling him, whispering soothing words of endearment till Barry fell asleep. Len gathered him up and carried him to their bed, pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead. He returned to straighten the front room when Barry’s phone rang. It was Joe.

“Good evening Detective” said Len, “He’s fine, just fell asleep a little while ago, I hope you don’t want me to wake him. Thank you Joe, you have good night.”

Len hung up and realized that he called Joe by his first name; he smiled to himself as he finished cleaning up. ‘Life is strange’ he thought. He changed into his sleep clothes and curled himself around his Scarlet.

…

The days before the trial passed swiftly. Barry did not have a lot of time alone with Len. Lisa was over almost every single night. He could not find it in his heart to resent her presence because he knew that she too was terrified that Len would be taken from them. Len had meetings with Roberta and some of the witnesses and he also had his appointments with the psychologist. Roberta needed to meet with Cisco and Caitlin and it was convenient to meet at the apartment. Once they were done Len insisted that everyone stay for dinner. Of course Barry had his work and there was an increase in crime that kept the Flash out late most every night. It all came to a head when Len told him he was going to visit the Rogues in Coast City for a few days.

Barry slammed his hand down on the coffee table, “No” he shouted, “you’re not going.”

Len looked at him with surprise, “I don’t need your permission, Scarlet.”

“Going for that ménage a trois with Trickster and your Dear Hart?” Barry clapped his hands over his mouth; he couldn’t believe he had said that.

Len stared at him with disbelief and then anger, “I will not stand here while you insult me and mine” he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

In a split second Barry was in front of Len with his arms around Len’s neck. “I am sorry, so sorry please don’t leave me.” he sobbed.

Len pulled Barry over to the couch and sat them both down. Barry fisted his hands in Len’s jacket and continued to cry. Len rubbed circles on Barry’s back and waited for Barry to stop. Barry finally stopped crying but kept his face buried in Len’s shirt.

Len kissed the top of Barry’s head. “You know you’re going to have to come out of there sometime.”

Barry looked up, his eyes were red and puffy, his face tear stained, his nose runny. He knew he looked a mess. “I don’t know what came over me Len, you did not deserve any of that, I was so wrong.”

Len wiped Barry’s face with his already damp shirt, “are you jealous, Scarlet?”

“No, yes, maybe, I don’t know” Barry whimpered.

“You know for the longest time I only had two people in my family, two people that I cared about, little sister Lisa and big brother Mick. Now I have two little brothers, another little sister, and two crazy sons.” Len cupped Barry’s chin in his hand, “and I also have the icing on top of the cupcake, the cherry on top of the sundae do you know who that is?”

“Me” whispered Barry. Len nodded and Barry threw himself into Len’s arms.

They held each other for a few minutes, then Len got up, “I need to change tops and finish packing, maybe you can give me a lift to the train station.”

…

Barry spent the next two days at Joe’s. He didn’t want to be in the apartment without Len. Joe was happy for the company and Iris came over for dinner.

“I hope he won’t have any thoughts about not coming back” said Joe over dessert.

“Why did he feel the need to go, anyway” asked Iris.

“He didn’t come out and say it” said Barry, “but I think he feels just in case he ends up going to prison, that this would his last chance to see his Rogues for a long while.”

“Do you think it would come to that” asked Iris.

“I don’t think so, but Len always has all his bases covered.”

“That’s what made him such a great thief” admitted Joe.

Barry’s phone received a text, “that’s Len texting to say his train has arrived, I’m going to go get him now.” With that Barry sped out the door.

“I hope Snart is able to beat this” said Joe to Iris, “because if he goes to prison I’m afraid Barry would break him out and then God knows where they would end up.”

Len stepped off the train wearing a smart navy blue suit with a silvery gray shirt and a blue and silver tie.

“You look gorgeous” Barry said looking Len up and down.

“Hopefully Roberta will approve, I didn’t want to wear the same suit I wore for the arraignment, it was a little old.”

“Well I approve.” Barry pulled him into a kiss, not caring that they were in a crowded train station; obviously Len didn’t care either judging by his enthusiastic response.

“I haven’t had dinner yet” said Len, “there’s a nice café just around the corner. Can I interest you in some food?”

Barry laughed for the first time in two days, “That’s a silly question, when have I not been interested in food.” He took Len’s bag and they walked arm in arm out of the station.

…

The day before the trial was to begin Barry was able to get off work a few hours early. He stopped by Len’s favorite bakery to get some cannoli for dessert. When he got to the apartment door he heard Len and Roberta arguing. When he stepped in he saw a stranger sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable while Len and Roberta continued their loud discussion in the kitchen.

“What’s going on” asked Barry.

“Barry I’m glad you’re here” said Roberta, “Maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

Len took that opportunity to escape into their bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

“Why is he so upset” asked Barry.

Roberta sighed, “The photographer is here to take pictures of his scars. He has been putting it off for days. I need to get them into evidence before the trial and this is our last chance. Will you go talk to him?”

Barry tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked, “Len, will you open the door” he asked but there was no answer.

Barry turned to Roberta, “can you and the photographer step out for a few minutes; I think we need some privacy.”

Roberta nodded and they stepped out. Barry phased though the door, Len was standing by the window, staring out.

“Len you need to stop this and let them get the pictures” he reached out and touched Len’s shoulder, Len jerked away.

“Don’t touch me Barry” Len snarled. “Just leave me alone, I don’t want to do it today.”

“But Roberta says you have to.”

Barry grabbed Len’s shoulder to turn him around, and then it all happened so fast. Len delivered a solid punch to Barry’s jaw. Barry, surprised, fell back on the bed. Len backed up against the wall he stared at Barry his mouth working like he was trying to form words, and then he slid to the floor. His eyes glazed over he was trembling and hyperventilating. Barry had seen this before, right after Len had shot his father. Len was in the throes of a major panic attack.

Barry rushed to Len’s side and took his face between his hands, “Len, Sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay” he repeated over and over again till Len breathing slowed and his eyes focused on Barry.

Len then turned away from Barry and buried his face in his hands his shoulders shaking, “you have to leave me Scarlet I’m no good for you.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Len, we belong together.”

Len lifted his tear stained face to look at Barry, “I hit you, Barry” he choked out, “I am just like Lewis.”

Barry wrapped his arms around Len, “you’re nothing like Lewis. I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I forgot about the PTSD, you were obviously in distress.”

“What if I do it again” asked Len.

Barry helped Len to his feet and they both sat on the bed, “we will make sure it doesn’t happen again. Maybe I can go with you to your psychologist and he can tell me how to help you.”

Len sat quietly for a moment then whispered, “okay.”

“Now Sweetheart” said Barry softly, “why don’t you want to have the pictures taken?”

Len pulled up his left sleeve, there were new cuts among the old scars, “that’s why.”

Barry took a deep breath; he knew he needed to choose his words carefully. Len was like a frighten animal now, he did not need to be chided about the new cuts, but they could not be simply ignored.

“Len can you tell me why you did that?”

“Everything is coming so fast, I feel so powerless, I pretend I’m strong, like this is no big deal, but it is. I could lose you, I could lose everything.”

Barry took Len’s hands in his, “I have faith in Roberta, you, and all our family and friends. We will win this and if for some awful reason we don’t I swear to you, you will not stay in prison and you will never lose me.”

Barry kissed Len deeply and then stood up pulling Len up with him, “Can we go talk to the photographer maybe he has some thoughts on posing you so those new cuts don’t show.”

Roberta and the photographer were waiting in the front room.

“I need to apologize to both of you” said Len as he took off his shirt, “I was ashamed that I had been cutting myself and I didn’t know how it would affect validity of the pictures.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Mr. Snart” the photographer said smoothly, “you just clasp your hands behind your back when I take pictures of your front and clasp your hands in front when I take pictures of your back. It will seem like a very natural pose and the cuts will not be visible.”

“Thank you” said Len, “and thank you, too Roberta, for putting up with me.”

The pictures were done in short order and Roberta left with the photographer to get them printed and taken to the court. Len collapsed on the couch.

“Come here, Scarlet” he said as he pulled Barry down into his lap, “I am hungry but too tired to cook.”

“Remember the day I made dinner for you, Len” said Barry, “let me do that again.”

“I remember, Barry, make me the same dinner.”

Barry jumped off Len’s lap and bounded into the kitchen, Len relaxed with a glass of wine till dinner.

Barry presented Len with grilled cheese, bacon and tomato sandwiches, pasta with butter and parmesan cheese, and a green salad. For dessert Barry surprised Len with the cannoli. After Barry cleaned up, they curled upon the couch together to watch ‘The Maltese Falcon’ and ‘The African Queen’.

“Humphrey Bogart kind of reminds me of you” Barry said, “he doesn’t follow the rules, but he has a code of honor and he sticks to it.”

“That high praise, Barry, now I think I should get to bed, I need to look my best tomorrow.”

Soon the pair was in bed together. Barry pulled Len into his arms; Len nuzzled into Barry’s neck and was soon asleep. Barry stroked Len’s cheek.

“I promise you” he whispered. “You will never see the inside of a cell again.”

…

Len was awake at six, Barry was still asleep. Part of him wanted to wake Barry, but he needed some time alone. He brewed himself a cup of tea and sat out on the fire escape to listen to the morning sounds of school children, parents, buses, and cars. He could smell coffee and donuts from the shop down the street. He watched people on their way to work, a few waved ‘good morning’ to him. This was the mundane life of the working man; this was what he wanted now with his Scarlet.

“Len” called Barry from inside the apartment, “I was scared for a moment, I thought you left without saying goodbye.”

“Don’t be silly; Kid” said Len after a quick kiss and hug, “I wouldn’t leave without feeding you breakfast; besides the trial doesn’t start till eleven. Roberta is coming for me at nine.”

“I’m going to come over to the courthouse during lunch to see how you’re doing” said Barry over pancakes and sausage.”

“Not a good idea, Scarlet, the security guards are on the prosecution’s witness list. I don’t think they will be called because I confessed to everything but we can’t take the chance that they will see and recognize you. You’ll be here for me when I get home, I’ll need you then.”

Barry flashed into his clothes. He wrapped Len in a ferocious hug and claimed his mouth in a desperate kiss. “I don’t want to leave you, Len.”

“I feel the same way, Babe” said Len returning the kiss, “now go and I’ll see you tonight.”

…

Len sat on a bench in the hall of the courthouse. He had not been on trial for almost twenty years and that time had been wiped away by his Scarlet. He closed his eyes and counted seconds, then minutes to get his breathing under control. Lisa had arrived and silently sat down next to him; Len put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Roberta came up to them. “They’re ready for us, let’s go.”

Len and Roberta sat at the defendant’s table, Lisa sat behind them. The DA, Lucas Mitchell, and his second were already seated. The Bailiff opened a door and jury filed in. They were a totally ordinary looking group of people. Black, white, brown, men, women, young, middle aged, and old, they looked like the right sort of people to decide his fate.

The Bailiff announced, “All rise for the Honorable Judge Victoria Lester.” A stout white woman ascended the bench; the Bailiff continued “This is case number 784, the people of the state of Missouri verses Leonard Snart, the charge is murder in the first degree.”

The Judge rapped the desk with her gavel, “I will hear opening statements now, the prosecution may proceed.”

The prosecutor addressed the jury, “Ladies and Gentlemen, your task is to decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty of the charges brought against him. This task will be very easy for you. You will have the defendant’s own statement, freely given, that he shot and killed Lewis Snart, his own father, with an experimental gun created at Star Lab. He killed his father during a robbery in which they were both participating." He stopped for a moment, to let the jury think about his words.

“Now” he continued, “the defense is going to cast the defendant as a victim, try to get you to have sympathy for him, and I think you should. I hope after he serves his time that he can become a productive member of society. But remember no matter how you feel, the law does not allow us to be Judge, Jury, and Executioner. If you do not find him guilty, then you will be sending a message that it is alright for someone to take the law into their hands and kill anyone, maybe even you or someone you hold dear. Thank you” with that the prosecutor sat down.

“Thank you Mr. Mitchell” said the judge, “now for the defense.”

Roberta stood up and flashed a quick smile at Len and Lisa and then walked up to the jury box. “Members of the Jury” she began, “Imagine you are an eight year old boy, whose father has been in prison for three years. He was never the best father in the world, but he came out of prison a monster. He would beat you, kick you, burn you, and lash you with a belt for any transgression real or not. Your mother is gone, you don’t know where she is and you got a fist in your face when you asked. So you did the best you could to stay out of this monster’s way.”

Roberta stopped and walked back over to the defendant’s table, she pointedly looked over Len to Lisa who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

“The boy survives the best he can for two years, but then his father brings home a woman and a baby girl, the boy is told that the woman is his step-mother and the baby is Lisa, his sister. The boy instantly loves the baby and swears to protect her always.”

Roberta walked back to the jury box, “little did the boy know that protecting his sister meant he would have to take her beatings as well as his. He would have to help his father commit criminal acts or else he would punish Lisa. It even landed the boy in Juvie for a while. He tried to get help from ‘the system’ but no one would help. Eventually the father went back to prison and the boy, now a man thought he and his sister were safe.”

“Excuse me your honor” said the DA; may I ask where Miss McCoy is going with this and how much longer will it take?”

“Please bear with me your honor I will be done shortly” Roberta turned back to the jury, “the boy I was telling you is the defendant; his father escaped from prison and took his sister captive. He promised to kill her unless the defendant assisted him in a criminal act. This time the defendant snapped, he could not see his sister in danger ever again, the only way he could do that was to remove the monster from their lives forever. So yes the defendant did kill his father, but we will prove that he is innocent, by reason of irresistible impulse, thank you” Roberta sat back down.

Len took a deep breath, ‘Let the game begin’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not lawyer and I never have been to court, all I know is from watching Law and Order and looking up things online. The pizza place where Len worked was Lou Malnati's in Lincolnwood, Illinois, who claim to have invented the deep dish pizza. Len's new family members, if you haven't guessed are little brothers Mark and Roy, little sister Shawna, and sons Axel and Hartley. I love my Rogues. This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Please let me know how it was. Love you all.


	13. The Prosecution's Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prosecution presents its case against Len. High drama in the court room and good times at home.

The Judge lightly tapped her gavel, “The prosecution may call their first witness.”

“DA Mitchell stood up, “I would like to call Dr. Simon Gardner.”

A young bespectacled man took the stand, raised his hand and took the oath.

“Dr. Gardner” Mitchell began, “Could you tell the court what position you hold in Central City?”

“I am a Medical Examiner with the county and I am assigned to Central City.”

“Were you on duty the night that the body of Lewis Snart was brought in?”

“Yes I was.”

“Did you examine the body?”

“Yes I did.”

Good, now could you please tell the court about your findings?”

The doctor cleared his throat, it was the first time he ever testified, “The body’s torso both front and back was covered with cryogenic burns many times worse than those left by liquid nitrogen. The heart was missing from the body, but some pieces of damaged tissue found at the crime scene were identified as cardiac tissue. There was also severe frostbite on the neck, face, and groin, the limbs showed little injury. Death would have been almost instantaneous.”

“Can you tell the court what type of weapon caused these injuries” Mitchell asked.

Len tensed up, he knew there was only one other death caused by the cold gun, the usher at the theater. If there was a record of that it might connect him to his life as Captain Cold, but he breathed a sigh a relief when he heard the medical examiner answer.

“I had thought there was a case with similar injuries” the M.E. said, but I could not find it.”

Len smiled, Barry had been very complete.

“Do you some images that you brought to show the court” Mitchell asked the M.E.

“Yes I do”

The M.E. nodded to a technician who projected an image on a screen to the left of the judge. It was the body of Lewis Snart. A gaping hole was where his heart should be and dark frozen skin crept up his neck into his face, his eyes were frosted over and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Len stared at the image without emotion. Then he heard a strangled scream from behind.

Lisa had both her fists up to her mouth. She continued to make strangling noises as if she was not able to breath. Len bolted from his chair knocking it over and leapt over the railing that separated the gallery from the defendant’s table. He did not hear Roberta yelling at him to get back to his seat, the banging of the Judge’s gavel, or the shouting of the Bailiff. He just held Lisa as she sobbed into his chest. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of Joe West, at first he was confused by his presence but then he remembered that Joe was to testify about his confession.

“Snart” he said, “you need to sit back down I’ll take care of Lisa.”

Len stood up and was grabbed by the Bailiff, he allowed the man to place him back to his seat. He twisted around and watched as Joe held Lisa to his chest and gently stroked her hair.

“Your honor” Roberta said, “I request a short recess so my client can compose himself. That woman is his sister and his desire to aid her overwhelmed his good sense.”

“I will grant a fifteen minute recess, but the defendant will stay in that chair, Bailiff you may take the Jury out.”

Len reached out and touched Lisa’s shoulder, Lisa looked up. “I’m so sorry Lenny, now you’re in more trouble because of me.”

Len smiled at her, “it’s okay, let Joe take you out for a bit, get you something to drink.”

“That’s a good ideal” agreed Joe, “I know where a pop machine is.” He led Lisa out.

Len turned back to Roberta, “alright let me have it, tell me what an idiot I am.”

Roberta gave his hand a quick squeeze, “I’m not going to fault you for loving your sister, but you can’t do anything like that again, understand?” Len nodded.

Mitchell wandered over to their desk, “That’s quite a show your client put on.”

“Like you did throwing that picture up there” replied Roberta, “I’ll see what I can do to top that.”

The Judge and the Jury filed back in, the Judge addressed Len, “Mr. Snart, I sympathize with your desire to comfort your sister, but I will allow no further such actions in my courtroom. If you get out of your chair again during these proceedings I will have you shackled, do you understand?”

“I do your honor” replied Len, “and I apologize to you and the jury for my actions.”

“Does the prosecution have any further questions for this witness” the Judge asked

“I do not” answered Mitchell.

“Does the defense wish to cross examine?”

“I do not” answered Roberta.

“Then the prosecution may call their next witness.”

“The prosecution calls Mr. Thomas Boone.”

Thomas Boone settled into the stand.

“Mr. Boone, can you tell us what you do for a living.” Mitchell asked.

“I am a security guard at the Smithfield Building.”

“Were you on duty the night of the attempted robbery of The Danberg Diamond Exchange?”

“Yes I was.”

“Alright” said Mitchell, “Do you see anyone in this courtroom that signed in after hours that night?”

“Yes I do” answered Boone pointing to Len, “that man, the defendant.”

“So tell the court” continued Mitchell, “Did the defendant seem like he was under any duress?”

“Objection” said Roberta, “the prosecution is asking the witness to make a conclusion outside his area of expertise.”

“Objection sustained” answered the Judge.

“Mr. Boone” asked Mitchell, “Do you recall observing if the defendant was sweating or fidgeting or were his hands shaking.”

“No none of those things, he seemed pretty cool.”

“Thank you Mr. Boone, your witness Ms. McCoy.”

Roberta Stood up, “Mr. Boone, were there any security tapes from the night in question?”

“No, the recorder must have malfunctioned, that’s not my job.”

“Looking over your statement to the police, first you said there were two people with defendant then you said there was only one, is that true?”

“I misspoke the first time” said Boone starting to look nervous.

“Or you missed a whole other person, either way you do not seem very observant to me, Mr. Boone. I have no further questions.”

“The witness may step down” said Judge Lester, “and we will break for lunch and resume in 60 minutes.” She tapped her gavel and left the bench.

“Can I get out of my chair now” smirked Len.

“I should make you sit there without lunch as a punishment” replied Roberta, “but I won’t, let’s find Lisa and get some something to eat.”

They stepped out of the courtroom to find Joe and Lisa sitting together on a bench. Lisa was drinking a root beer and eating some fries. She jumped up and wrapped hers arms around Len.

“I didn’t ruin anything did I Lenny?”

“No, Lise, everything’s okay, we’re on lunch break now, let’s get you some real food.”

Len turned to Joe, “I seemed to be saying thanks to you a lot lately, would you care to join us for lunch?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, I’m supposed to testify next and that might look a little shady.”

Len nodded and walked out with the two most important women in his life.

“Where do you want to eat” asked Roberta.

“How about the Motorcar, it’s just a few block from here.”

They settled into a booth and ordered lunch, “how about no shop talk” said Len, “let’s talk about happy things.”

Roberta nodded and told the siblings about the condo she was in the process of purchasing.

“It’s in the Randolph Building on the East side, two bedrooms, a balcony, a huge kitchen, and more closets than one person could ever use. There’s a health club and Italian Restaurant in the building. So I can load up on Pasta Alfredo and then work it off.”

“After this is over, I’m going to find someplace permanent to live” said Lisa, “believe it or not I would like a little cottage or cabin out by the woods, how about you Lenny?”

“I don’t know” Len sighed and looked at his hands “I never thought I would settle down anywhere, but now things have changed.”

“That’s because you fell in love with Barry, right?” Lisa reached across the table and gave Len’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Hush Lisa, look around you” cautioned Roberta, “there are more than a few cops here, and the food’s coming.”

They then discussed safe topics like movies and politics for the rest of the meal and lingered over coffee and pie. Len grabbed the check and they started for the door.

“We still got a little time” he said, “I’m going to walk a bit, I will meet you back at the courthouse.”

Roberta grabbed his arm, “Oh no, you are not going to the police station to visit Barry. The last thing you need is for some cop to take a swing at you and then you defend yourself and Bam you are in jail for the rest of the trial.”

“Aren’t you tired of being right all the time” Len said with a sheepish grin, “then I guess it’s time to go back.”

….

They settled back into their seats at the defendant’s table, Roberta questioned Lisa whether she was up to being there. Lisa assured Roberta that she would control her emotions from now on. The prosecution had only one more witness which was Joe West. They could not call the arresting officers since they had both been fired and were awaiting their trial for the beating they gave Len.

DA Mitchell stood up, “The prosecution calls Detective Joseph West.”

Joe took the oath and sat down, this was not the first time he had been in court, but this was the first time it seemed so personal. Barry’s future depended on the outcome of this trial; he would need to choose his words very carefully to stay just on this side of the truth.

“Detective West” Mitchell began, “you’ve been with the Central City Police Department for quite some time, right?”

“Yes” replied Joe, “it will be twenty-five years, in October.”

“And in that time, Detective you have gotten quite a few awards” Mitchell picked up a paper from his table, “ you have received The Medal of Honor, The Medal of Valor, Distinguished Service Cross, Officer of the Year and The Citizen’s Appreciation Award, did I miss any?”

Joe smiled, “My smoked brisket won first place at the public employee’s summer fest.”

That remark got a laugh from the jury and a knowing smile from the Snart siblings who had tasted Joe’s brisket.

“Well I would assume that you have become quite the expert at assessing a criminal’s emotional condition?”

“You could say that” answered Joe.

“What would you say about the defendant?”

“Objection” said Roberta, “Mr. Mitchell is inferring that my client is a criminal and except for a single placement in a juvenile facility at the age of fourteen my client has no record.”

“Sustained” said the Judge, “the jury will ignore any inference that the defendant is a known criminal.”

“Detective” the DA continued, “You were at The Smithfield Building the night Lewis Snart was murdered, correct?”

“Objection, there is no ruling that Lewis Snart was murdered, that is for the jury to decide.”

“Sustained” said the Judge, “Mr. Mitchell you will rephrase the question.”

“You were there the night Lewis Snart died, correct?”

“Yes I was” said Joe.

“You took the defendant in correct?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Would you say the defendant appeared emotionally distraught, in a state of shock, or otherwise unhinged?”

“No.”

“How would you describe his demeanor?”

“He was calm and cooperative.”

“And the next morning, you were the officer who interviewed the defendant and got his written confession, correct?”

“Yes I was.”

“During that interview was the defendant still calm and cooperative, while admitting he killed his own father.”

“Yes” said Joe, “but that’s just the way he is.”

“Just the way he is” the DA raised his voice, “just the way he is? Have you arrested the defendant before?”

“Objection” Roberta jumped up, “we have established my client has no criminal record.”

“Sustained” said the Judge.

“Have you ever had prior contact with the defendant in your official capacity as a police officer?”

“Objection”

“Sustained”

“Then how can you say that’s just the way he is, are we to believe you have social relationships with criminals.”

“Objection, my client has not been convicted of any crimes.”

“Sustained”

“Then tell me Detective, said Mitchell raising his voice, “how could you form this opinion in just two interactions? You must know the defendant from somewhere else, as someone else, a costumed criminal perhaps.”

The jury and gallery started to murmur.

“Objection” Roberta almost shouted, the prosecution is badgering his own witness.”

“Sustained” said the Judge, “the prosecution will stop this form of questioning.”

“Detective, remember you are under oath” said Mitchell, “do you know the defendant from any other interactions.”

“Yes, I do” said Joe.

Lisa made a soft whimpering sound, Len reached back and grabbed her hand, ‘this is it’ he thought.

“The defendant had been staying with my foster son under house arrest since the arraignment.”

“Your foster son” the DA said in confusion.

“Yes, Bartholomew Allen is my foster son, I’ve raised him since he was eleven years old, I have visited my son and the defendant was there.”

There were again murmurings from the jury and the gallery. The Judge rapped her gavel.

“I will have order” she said, she then tuned to the DA, “Mr. Mitchell do you have any more questions for this witness?”

“No your Honor” Mitchell retreated to his table.

“Does the defense wish to cross examine” asked the Judge.

“Most definitely” replied Roberta.

She got up and approached the witness stand and gave Joe a smile.

“First of all, I would like to sincerely thank you for coming to the aid of my client’s sister earlier today.”

“No problem” said Joe, “I was glad I could help.”

“Now you took custody of the defendant outside the Smithfield Building, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“But other officers had contact with the defendant before you, correct.”

“That’s right.”

“Do you know why these officers are not here today?”

“They were discharged” answered Joe.

“Discharged” mused Roberta, “Do you know why?”

Joe sighed, “For police brutality against the defendant.”

“So we have no one that can give us an honest, accurate, description of the defendant’s mental status after the death of his father, correct” asked Roberta.

“I guess that’s right” answered Joe.

Roberta cast a meaningful glance at the jury and continued her cross examination.

“You took the defendant’s formal statement the next morning, right?”

“Yes”

“Did you notice anything different about his condition?”

“Objection” said Mitchell, “what is the relevance?”

“I withdraw the question. Now Detective, I have a copy of the defendant’s confession which has been furnished to the jury. I’ll just go over the highlights, the defendant confessed to shooting Lewis Snart with an experimental cold gun correct?”

“That’s correct” said Joe.

“But no gun was found at the crime scene, right?”

“That’s also correct”

“Where did it go?”

“The defendant told me that the Flash was there and he took the gun.”

“The Flash was there, did the defendant say why, he was there?”

“The Flash had been working with some of the people at Star Lab to remove a small bomb placed in the defendant’s sister, the defendant stated this was the reason he was participating in this crime with the deceased.”

“So tell me, Detective, do you believe the defendant’s confession?”

“We do have evidence of the bomb and we found no trace of the weapon at the crime scene.”

“It’s too bad the Flash isn’t here” said Roberta turning to face the jury, “he could really help clarify somethings. I don’t suppose anybody even knows where he lives. I wonder if he could even be considered a credible witness.”

Joe let out a small sigh of relief, that Roberta did not pose that question directly to him.

Roberta turned back to Joe, “just a few more questions, Detective, is it true that the defendant and Mr. Allen lived at your house for a few days?”

“Yes they did.”

“Could you tell us why?”

“Objection” said Mitchell; “I see no relevance to this line of questioning.”

“I hope to speak to the character of the defendant, your honor.”

“Objection overruled” said the Judge, “you may continue.”

“May I ask why, Detective?”

“Person or persons unknown attacked my son and the defendant in my son’s apartment, there was damage that rendered the apartment unlivable for a short time.”

“I have some copies of the police report which I would like to enter as defense evidence number one.” Roberta handed copies to the Judge, Mitchell, and to Joe.

“Detective, could you read the statement that Mr. Allen gave to the first officers on the scene.”

Joe cleared his throat, “Mr. Allen stated, ‘someone threw a brick through my window, when I got up to look out, Len shouted and pushed me down. He got shot instead of me.’”

“It sounds like the defendant risked his life to save your son.”

“Yes” said Joe, “he did.”

“That’s all the questions I have for this witness.”

“The witness may step down” said the judge, “The prosecution may call its next witness.”

“I have no further witnesses” said DA Mitchell.

“Then I will adjourn this trial for the day, we will start tomorrow at ten o’clock, and the defense may present its case.”

The Judge tapped her gavel and left the bench and the bailiff led the jury out. One by one the spectators left. Mitchell glared briefly in the direction of the defendant then he and his assistant left. Soon the only ones who remained were Roberta, Len, Lisa, and Joe.

Joe walked over, “I would like to talk to Snart for a moment alone.”

“Of course” said Roberta, “Lisa and I will wait for you outside, Len.”

Len stood up to face Joe, he started to say something, but Joe held up his hand. Len stopped to let Joe speak first.

“Snart” Joe said. “Please don’t make me regret what I did in here today.”

“May I ask why you did what you did” said Snart.

“I love my son and he loves you. I need to keep you out of prison, because I’m afraid of what Barry would do to get you out.”

“I swear I would never ask him to do anything like that.”

“I believe you wouldn’t but that wouldn’t stop him. Hopefully this will all go the way we want it to, and as long as you’re into swearing, swear to me you will never hurt him.”

“Joe, I don’t know how or why it happened, but Barry is a part of me now and I would never willingly hurt him nor leave his side, I would rather die.”

Len held out his hand and they shook.

Joe smiled, “go home Snart. I’m sure Barry’s worried about you.”

…

Lisa and Roberta dropped Len off at the apartment.

“Roberta and I are going to grab some dinner and a few drinks” said Lisa as she kissed Len goodbye.

“Don’t stay up too late, Lenny” said Roberta. “We start our case tomorrow.”

Len watched them drive away, was something going on between those two? He has been pretty self-involved lately. He knew Lisa played for both teams, but he didn’t know anything about Roberta’s private life. The thought of them getting together made him smile, Cisco would just have to go and find somebody else; Roberta didn’t strike him as the kind who would share.

The apartment door opened before Len could put his key in the lock and he was pulled inside by two strong hands. Len found himself wrapped up in Barry’s crushing embrace, Barry’s lips pressed hard against his. He enjoyed the attention till the need to breathe became pressing.

He broke away laughing, “I would go to trial everyday if this is the kind of welcome home I would get.”

Len went to slip out of his suit and into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He returned to find Barry waiting on the couch with a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks. He threw his arm around Len’s shoulder and held him close while he sipped his whiskey. Len felt the warmth of the alcohol ease the remaining tension in his body.

“I ordered Chinese food it should be here in thirty minutes” said Barry, “How did the trial go?”

“Mostly good, there were a few tense times but Joe really came through for us.”

“Really, how” asked Barry.

Len filled him in on Lisa’s breakdown and how the DA badgered Joe on the stand to try to get him to admit Len’s connection to Captain Cold.

“It would have been easy to just spill the beans about my past life, but he didn’t. He didn’t lie on the stand and he actually ended making me look pretty good. Of course he’s doing mostly for you, because you love me.”

Barry snuggled into Len, “It’s also because you are a good person and you have changed.”

Len pulled Barry into a kiss. “He made me swear I would never hurt you, that’s one promise I will have no problem keeping.”

The beginning of a marathon make out session was interrupted by the delivery of the food. Over dinner Len filled Barry in on the rest of the trial proceedings, Barry’s positive responses made him feel much more optimistic. They finished their dinner and were heading back to the couch when there was a knock on the door, it was Lisa and Roberta. Lisa obviously had a few too many drinks and was hanging all over Roberta, who did not look like she minded.

“Your sister insisted on making sure you were okay before we called it a night.”

Lisa fell into Len’s arms, “I just needed to tell you how much I love you, Lenny, to the moon and back then again and again.”

Then she hugged Barry, “I love you, too. You’re so good for him, but don’t you ever hurt him.”

Then turning she threw herself into Roberta’s arms, “I love you too, Bobbie, let’s go back to your place.”

Roberta steered Lisa towards the door, “Don’t worry, Len, I’ll take care of her and I’ll pick you up at nine.”

They opened the front door only to see Joe on the door step with a brown bag in his hand, “I brought you some bagels and cream cheese for breakfast tomorrow, in case you don’t feel like cooking. Is Lisa alright?”

“She’s fine” said Barry. “Thanks for the bagels; now if you don’t mind we just want to call it a night.”

“Oh, oh okay” said Joe looking more than a little embarrassed, “I’ll be going then.”

Len and Barry looked at each other, burst out laughing and then collapsed on the couch.

“I’m going to get my gun and ice the next person who shows up at the door.”

“I got a better idea” said Barry as he pulled his shirt off and then helped Len out of his.”

“I like what you’re thinking, Scarlet, let’s regroup in the bedroom.”

Len scooped Barry up and gently laid him on the bed, he straddled Barry’s thighs just looking at treasure that that had been given to him.

Barry” he growled, “I want to make you feel so good would you let me?”

“Anything, Len”

Len captured Barry’s lips in a passionate kiss. Barry happily surrendered, opening his mouth to Len’s attack. Len ferociously claimed every part of Barry’s mouth, his tongue tangling with his, sucking and nipping on Barry’s lips. His lips trailed down Barry’s neck, and chest nipping and sucking hard enough to leave marks that he knew would fade all too fast. He then turned his attentions to Barry’s nipples.

“You know Scarlet” Len said as he rolled both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, “I don’t know which part of you I love the most but these little rosebuds are defiantly contenders.”

Barry commented with a cross between a giggle and a whimper and held Len tightly as Len gave each nipple all the attention it deserved. Len’s mouth traveled down Barry’s stomach his tongue delving into Barry’s navel as Barry squirmed beneath him.

“That tickles Len” Barry panted.

Len sat back on his thighs and undid Barry’s pants. Barry lifted his hips so Len could pull his pants and underwear off. Barry’s cock was fully erect and leaking, very near to orgasm; Len could barely take his eyes off of it.

Len looked up at Barry, “Anytime you want me to stop, just say so, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to do.”

Len then took Barry’s cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling round its head. Barry bucked up into Len’s mouth his hands raking through Len’s shorn hair. Len sucked Barry deeply into his mouth relaxing his throat to take Barry’s entire length. He hummed and bobbed around Barry’s cock as he massaged Barry’s sack with expert fingers, he felt that sack tightened and knew Barry was about to come. He grabbed Barry’s ass with both his hands and pulled him close as Barry came. Barry released his hot seed into Len’s mouth as Len greedily sucked it all down. His Scarlet tasted even better then he thought he would. He could drink from him for hours and never be satisfied, but he needed to make sure Barry was okay.

He hauled himself up to Barry’s face, “everything good Scarlet” he asked.

Instead of answering Barry pulled Len close with one hand, his other hand pulled down Len’s sweat pants then stroked and vibrated him to his own climax. Afterwards they laid with foreheads together tongues lazily playing in each other’s mouths.

Len started to get up to prepare the shower but Barry pulled him back, “I want to stay like this.”

Barry then threw one of his legs over Len’s pelvis and wrapped his arms around Len’s chest holding him fast. Len conceded defeat and wrapped his arms around Barry. They both quickly fell asleep in their love’s warm afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love Roberta as much as I do, I based her on the character, Joanne Jefferson, a lawyer in the movie musical 'Rent'. If you haven't seen it you might want to, it's a fine movie. These chapters are becoming longer and harder to write so there will be a little more time between chapters. I hope you will stay with me, love you all


	14. The Defense Presents its Case:  Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta stars in this chapter. The trial starts to take its toll on Len. Former enemies become allies.

Len leaned against the apartment building, a travel mug of tea in one hand and cigarette in the other. He broke down and bought his own pack yesterday but swore to himself he would quit once this damn trial was over. Either he would be a free man or he would be in prison, and they don’t allow smoking there.

Barry had already left for work. They had a devil of a time getting out of bed this morning. Barry clung to his side like a barnacle on a ship. Len ended up carrying him to the shower and then had to convince the speedster that this shower was only for getting clean. Thank heavens Joe had brought bagels and cream cheese last night, because he had no time to cook any breakfast.

“I want to come down to the courthouse today” Barry had said over bagels.

“Not a good idea, Scarlet” Len had replied, “There’s cops all over the place; you don’t want to stir things up again.”

“But I want to be there for you” Barry had replied.

Len just shook his head and walked Barry to the door, “It’s Friday, we’ll have the whole weekend together, how about I take you clubbing tonight? Show you off to all the other guys.”

A wide grin almost split Barry’s face as he gave Len a quick kiss and sped off.

Len had just finished his cigarette when Roberta pulled up. “Lisa will be meeting us at the courthouse, she went home to change.”

“Dare I ask what you two minxes were up to?”

Roberta gave him a smile and wink, “nothing illegal, at least not anymore.”

“Bobbie” said Len, suddenly serious, “if we end up losing, will you take care of Lisa?”

“Len, don’t even think that way, we aren’t going to lose.”

“But just in case, I would feel better if I knew she would be okay.”

“Alright Lenny, I promise, one of the easiest promises I have ever made.”

When they reached the courtroom, Lisa was waiting on the bench outside the door wearing sunglasses. Len gave her one of his trademark smirks and she punched him in the arm. Then he started to poke her in her side, where she was very ticklish.

Roberta intervened, “can we start acting like adults we need to go in now.”

The trio settled at their places and the Judge and jury filed in. Len looked around the courtroom, he saw Cisco, Caitlin, his psychologist, and a woman in a police uniform whom he assumed was Patty Spivot. He also noticed the forensic photographer, the surgeon who operated on him after he was shot, another man who could be a doctor and an elderly woman in a tailored suit, who smiled at him.

The Bailiff announced, “This is case number 784, the people of the state of Missouri verses Leonard Snart, the charge is murder in the first degree. The Honorable Judge Victoria Lester presiding.”

The Judge took her seat, “Is the defense ready to proceed with their case?”

“Yes your Honor” said Roberta standing up, “I call Dr. Richard Robbins.”

Dr. Robbins sat easily in the witness stand; it was obvious that he was no stranger to the courtroom.

“Dr. Robbins” said Roberta, “could you tell the jury a little about your practice.”

Dr. Robbins shifted in the chair so he could face the jury, “I am a clinical psychologist, I work with the court system and I also have my own private practice.”

“Could you tell us what service supply for the courts?”

“I assess whether or not a person is competent to face the charges brought against him or her in a trial. I would give my expert opinion on the temporary insanity and the irresistible impulse defenses”

“Alright Doctor could you explain what the irresistible impulse defense is.”

“Irresistible impulse defense applies when a defendant under temporary mental defect or disease is unable to act in conformance with the law. For a classic example, assume that a child has been severely beaten or molested. If the mother shoots and kills the suspected attacker, the mother could argue that she was so enraged by the violation of her child that she was unable to control her actions. The mother need not have been diagnosed as mentally ill. Rather she would need to show that she was mentally ill at the time of the shooting and that the illness impaired her self-control.”

“So” said Roberta, “a mother defending her child, could it also apply to a brother defending his sister?”

“Yes, it could.”

“Now, the mother, or in our case, the brother would not have to be present at the time of the abuse, correct.”

“Correct” replied the doctor.

“Tell us Doctor, why do you feel this defense applies to the defendant?”

“Because of the abuse that both the defendant and his sister suffered at the hands of the deceased, Lewis Snart” replied Dr. Robbins.

“Objection” said the DA, “there is no proof the defendant or his sister were abused by the deceased.”

“Sustained” said the Judge.

“We will be presenting a mountain of evidence of that abuse” said Roberta, “but for now we will say alleged abuse.”

“Now doctor, with the defendant’s permission tell us about when he told you about the alleged abuse.”

The doctor again shifted in the chair, as if settling himself in for a long stay.

“The defendant told me during our sessions.”

“Sessions” questioned Roberta, “you’ve had more than one?”

“Yes, the defendant is also a patient in my private practice.”

“There’s no court order forcing the defendant to see you, is there?”

“No, he wants to work through his problem to be a better person for the people he cares for.”

“Problem” said Roberta, “have you made a clinical diagnosis for the defendant?”

“Yes I have, I have diagnosed Mr. Snart with post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD.”

Roberta paused for a moment, “PTSD, isn’t that what soldiers get after witnessing the horrors of war?”

“Yes, indeed” said the doctor, “but it has also been seen in people who have been physically and mentally abused for an extended period of time, usually by a partner, parent, or other family members.”

Roberta went back to the defendant’s table and picked up a sheaf of papers. “I would like to have this study, one of the most highly regarded works on PTSD entered as defense evidence number two.”

Roberta handed the papers to the bailiff and then turned to Dr. Robbins, “Now Doctor, I am sure the jury will read the article you provided but for now could you give us a brief description of this disorder and how it would relate the defendant’s actions”

Dr. Robbins turned again to the jury, “PTSD is an anxiety disorder that is brought on by memories of an extremely traumatic event or series of events that can cause intense fear, particularly if feelings of helplessness accompanied that fear. That event may be war, physical or sexual abuse, car or other type of accident, or a mass disaster such as an earthquake or hurricane. PTSD persists long after the event and is characterized by the intensity of feelings, how a person reacts to those feelings and the presence of particular symptoms.”

“Could you describe some of the symptoms Doctor?”

“Of course, symptoms include nightmares, flashbacks, feelings of guilt, panic attacks and insomnia, to name just a few.”

“Could you tell us a little more about flashbacks and feelings of guilt?”

“A flashback is when memories of a past trauma feel as if they are taking place in the current moment. That means it is possible to feel like an experience of violence is happening all over again. During a flashback it can be difficult to connect with reality. Feelings of guilt are from a false belief that a person is responsible for a traumatic incident.”

“Thank you Doctor” said Roberta, “could you tell us in your expert opinion how this could relate to the defendant?”

“Mr. Snart has related to me his feelings of guilt about not being able to protect his sister from their father’s attacks”

“Objection” said the DA, “there is no proof that Lewis Snart ever harmed his children.”

“Alleged attacks” continued Dr. Robbins, “and being confronted by his father again with his sister in alleged danger likely triggered a flashback causing the defendant to kill his father in what he perceived as self-defense and in defense of his sister.”

“Thank you Doctor” Roberta turned to the Judge, “I have no further questions for this witness.”

“Does the prosecution wish to cross-examine” asked the Judge.

“Yes your Honor.”

DA Mitchell walked up to the witness, “I just have a few questions Doctor I won’t keep you long.”

“You can keep me along as you wish. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Thank you Doctor, first, can you tell me what a soft science is.”

“A soft science is a field or discipline that interprets human behavior on a basis of scientific investigations for which it may be difficult to establish strictly measurable criteria.”

“In layman terms, Doctor, I think that what you are saying is that that a soft science has no visible proof of its theories. For example, if an infectious disease doctor says a man has an infection on his arm it is something visible and easily proved. Would the study of infectious disease be an example of a hard science?”

“Yes, that would be an example of a hard science” replied the Doctor.

“Is Psychology a hard science, Doctor?”

“No. it is considered a soft science.”

“So you have no real proof of anything you said about the defendant and PTSD, flashbacks, or his murdering…”

“Objection” yelled Roberta, “if he keeps saying my client murdered Lewis Snart I will call for a mistrial.”

“Sustained” said the Judge, “Mr. Mitchell I am very close to calling a mistrial, do not let it happen again.”

“I am sorry, your Honor, let me rephrase that, or his killing of Lewis Snart.”

“Just in my expert opinion” bristled Dr. Robbins, “which the court system holds in high regard.”

“Tell me, Doctor, do you think the defendant is an intelligent man.”

“Yes I do, he is very intelligent.”

“Intelligent enough to fake the answers you need to make the diagnosis of PTSD?”

“That’s not very probable.”

“But is it possible?”

“Yes, it’s possible, but I doubt it” countered Dr. Robbins.”

The DA looked at the jury, “Possible, now that’s something to think about, I have no more questions for this witness.”

“The witness may step down” said the Judge and we will take a twenty minute recess.”

Len got up to stretch as Lisa came around to stand by him, “Did that go good or bad” he asked Roberta, “I’m not sure.”

“It went well, Lenny. There is way too much in the news for people not to believe in PTSD, and Dr. Robbins came off as way to knowledgeable to be fooled. Why don’t you two go get something to drink, I need to talk to my next witnesses for a minute.” With that, Roberta went over to Cisco and Caitlin and spoke quietly with them.

Len and Lisa went out to the pop machine and got two pops. They settled on a bench just outside the courthouse door. It was a pleasant morning, there was a light breeze and the smell of spring flowers was in the air.

“I will miss times like this if this trial doesn’t go the way we hope” said Len.

Lisa punched him in the arm, hard, “Don’t even think things like that we will not lose you to prison.”

Len pulled her close and kiss her forehead, “I don’t want any of you to think about doing anything stupid, let’s go back in.”

Patty Spivot was first to be called to testify.

“Officer Spivot” said Roberta, “did you investigate a rather gruesome killing at an abandoned meat packing house last month?”

“That is correct” Patty answered.

“I am entering Officer Spivot’s report as defense evidence number 3A” said Roberta. “I trust the jury will read this report, but why don’t you tell us a bit about it.”

“When we arrived on the scene, we found a body without a head. The head had been totally destroyed.”

Roberta signaled to the tech who displayed the police photograph of the headless body. The jury gasped.

“In what way was the head destroyed Officer Spivot?”

“It had been blown up; we found traces of thermite on the skin which is a bomb residue.”

“Were you able to identify the victim?”

“Yes, he was a known criminal named David Rutenberg.”

“Did you find any connection between Mr. Rutenberg and the defendant?”

“No but he was a known associate of Lewis Snart.”

“Did you find anything else of interest in the warehouse?”

“We found a small detonation device which we surmise activated the bomb that killed Mr. Rutenberg.”

Roberta held up a small bag with a silver device in it, “is this the detonator?”

“Yes it is” replied Patty.

“Was the area that the body was found dusted for prints” asked Roberta.

“Yes, the prints of Lewis Snart and David Rutenberg were found.”

“Did you find any prints belonging to the defendant?”

“No we did not.”

“Two more questions, Officer” Roberta held up another detonator, identical to the first, “could you tell me where this detonator was found?”

“It was found on the body of Lewis Snart.”

“There was only one set of finger prints found on these detonators, could you tell me whose prints they are?”

“The finger prints of Lewis Snart?”

“I have no further questions for this witness and I would like these detonators be entered as defense evidence three-B and three-C.”

“Does the prosecution which to cross-examine” asked the Judge.

“Yes your Honor, Officer Spivot, just because the defendant’s prints were not found at the warehouse, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t there, he could have been there and just wearing gloves, correct?”

“That’s a possibility” said Patty, “we have no proof of his whereabouts at that time.”

“Thank you” said Mitchell, “that will be all.”

“The defense may call its next witness.”

“I call Mr. Francisco Ramon.”

Cisco sat down and smiled in Lisa’s direction.

“Mr. Ramon” said Roberta, “could you please tell us about your connection to this case.”

“Last month” Cisco began, “Lisa Snart came to my friends and I with fears that her brother, the defendant, had been kidnapped. She knew I knew The Flash and was hoping I could get him to help. At first we didn’t believe her and we thought the defendant was willingly working with his father, but then we discovered that Lisa Snart had a bomb in her neck probably like the one that killed David Rutenberg.”

“Hopefully it’s still not there” said Roberta.

“I devised a way to remove it before it caused any harm” said Cisco proudly.

“Did you have a chance to examine it, before turning it over the police?”

“Yes I did, it was defiantly powerful enough to kill and could by detonated by remote control.”

“Thank you Mr. Cisco, that’s all the questions I have.”

“Does the prosecution wish to cross-examine?”

“Mr. Ramon” said Mitchell, “Do you have any proof that Lewis Snart put that device in Ms. Snart’s neck.”

“No, just what she told me.”

“So it is possible that someone else did it, possibly even the defendant.”

Len started to stand up but was held down by the steel grip of Roberta’s hand on his arm.

“That bastard” he whispered to Roberta.

“Calm down Len” she replied.

Cisco leaned forward in his seat, “No, that’s not possible the defendant loves his sister.”

“In your opinion as an engineer” said Mitchell a little sarcastically.

“Yes” shot back Cisco, “and as an observer of human nature.”

“I have no further questions for this witness.”

Cisco glared at the DA and stepped down.

“I call Dr. Caitlin Snow” said Roberta.

Caitlin took the stand without hesitation, as a doctor she was no stranger to the court system although her experience was limited to malpractice suits.”

“Dr. Caitlin” said Roberta, “may I ask what your specialty is and where you are employed.”

“I am a neurosurgeon” said Caitlin calmly, “and I am a researcher at Star Lab.”

“So you work with Mr. Cisco and occasionally the Flash, correct.”

“That is true.”

“Did you have occasion to examine Ms. Snart when she came to Star Lab seeking help for her brother?”

“Yes I did, she had a foreign object in the left side of her neck, a small insertion scar and traces of thermite on her skin.”

“This object in her neck, was that the same object removed by Mr. Cisco and identified as a bomb?”

“That is right.”

“Were there any other scars that you noticed?”

“Yes there was a large scar on her left shoulder, in my expert opinion, it appears to have been caused sharp jagged object. Ms. Snart told us her father had attacked her with a broken beer bottle.”

“Did it look like this wound received any medical attention?”

“No it did not; if it had the scar would have been much smaller.”

“Thank you Dr. Caitlin” I am finished with this witness.

“Mr. Mitchell” said the Judge, “do wish to cross examine.”

“Yes I do, Dr. Snow do you have any independent knowledge that the scar or the bomb insertion was done by Lewis Snart?”

“No, but the Flash talked to Lewis Snart and he…”

“Excuse me Dr. Snow, but since the Flash cannot be called as a witness, any input from him would be inadmissible in this court.”

“The Jury is instructed to ignore any mention of The Flash” the judge said, “do you have any more questions for this witness?”

“No your Honor”

“Then we will adjourn for lunch and resume at two o’clock.”

Len stood up, swayed a bit then sat back down heavily.

“Are you okay, Lenny” asked Roberta and Lisa, together.

“Just tired” Len replied, “I didn’t realize how exhausting this would be.”

“Pull yourself together” said Roberta, “it’s going to be worse this afternoon because we will be presenting the Hell that was the Snart children’s lives.”

Len went to the men's room to splash some water on his face. When he came out to join Lisa and Roberta, he saw Barry waiting.

“What are you doing here Scarlet?”

“Caitlin called me, she had watching you during the testimonies and she said it looked like you were in a lot of distress, thought maybe I could help.”

Len looked at Roberta, “Go with him, Len, Lisa and I will grab some lunch, just be back by two.”

Barry led Len around the corner, the world shifted slightly and they were back at their apartment. Barry enveloped Len in a warm embrace, he gently kissed him trying to channel all the love and comfort that he could. He slipped Len’s suit jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie. Len collapsed on to the couch.

“Let me get you something to eat Len.”

“I’m not hungry; I just want to sit for a little while and not think of anything.”

Barry went to the kitchen, came back a minute later and pushed a tall glass of creamy liquid into Len’s hand.

“Here” said Barry “a peanut butter banana smoothie, drink, this is not a request, but a command.”

Len smiled and drained the glass; Barry sat down beside him and pulled him close. Len melted into Barry’s side.

“This is so much harder than I thought it would be” sighed Len, “I’ve been to trial before, but it was like a game. I knew no matter what, I’d get out and then just continue being the criminal that Lewis helped create.

Len shifted in Barry’s embrace and cupped his Scarlet’s cheek in one hand, “but now I’m fighting for so much more. A future with you and I want that so badly.”

Barry tucked Len’s head under his chin, “we will have that future together, Len, I swear. Why don’t you close your eyes and rest for a while. I’ll watch the clock and I’ll get you back on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I must admit I don't know much about trials or PTSD but hopefully the research I have done will make them both believable and dramatic. My next update won't be till next month. I am flying down to Florida tomorrow to be with my brother who is having cancer surgery. The prognosis is hopeful, but we could use all the prayers and good wishes we can get. Love you all.


	15. The Defense Presents its Case: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberta presents her most dramatic and traumatic evidence. A surprise witness from Len's and Lisa's past testifies.

Len yawned then blinked in surprise; he was in the alley by the courthouse with his jacket on and his tie neatly in place. Wasn’t he just on the couch in Barry’s arms? He turned to a grinning Barry besides him.

“If you keep pulling stunts like that kid, one day you’re going to give yourself away.”

“Nah” said Barry, “I got that move down pat. Let me to pick you up afterwards, maybe go out to eat before we hit the club.”

“Sure, Scarlet” said Len and he felt a whisper of a kiss on his lips and then he was alone in the alley. He buttoned his jacket and joined Roberta and Lisa on the courthouse steps.

Roberta had her arm around Lisa’s shoulder and was talking to her quietly, when they saw Len, Lisa sought the shelter of his arms. Len enfolded her in a protective embrace and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Roberta’s putting me on the stand first” she said, “it might sound stupid but I’m really scared, I could hardly eat any lunch.”

Len heard somebody clear his throat and turned around to see Joe standing there.

“I thought I might keep Lisa company while she waits to testify, if that’s okay?”

Lisa took Joe’s hand, “I’d like that” she said.

“Let’s go in” said Roberta, “if we’re lucky we can wrap this up today.”

Len took his seat besides Roberta at the defendant’s table and waited while the Judge and jury filed in. Len turned around and smiled warmly at Lisa and Joe. His sister never knew the affection and support of a father, how strange that Detective Joe West would be temporarily filling that role.

The Judge rapped her gavel, “the defense may call their first witness.”

Roberta stood up, “I call Lisa Snart.”

Lisa walked by Len who gave her hand a quick squeeze. She took the oath and sat stiffly in the witness chair.

“Ms. Snart” began Roberta, “could you tell the court how you are related to the defendant, Leonard Snart.”

“I am his half-sister, we had different mothers” answered Lisa.

“Could you tell the court the difference in your ages?”

“Lenny is ten years older than me, is it alright if I call him that?”

“Of course it is, he’s your brother” said Roberta, “now Ms. Snart, can you tell us about your mother.”

“I don’t remember her; Lenny said she disappeared when I was two.”

“Objection” said the DA, “hearsay.”

“Sustained” said the Judge.

“It’s not hearsay to say I don’t remember her” snapped Lisa.

“So you were raised by your father?”

“No, I was raised by my grandfather and mostly by Lenny.”

“Where was your father?”

“If we were lucky he was working or passed out drunk, if we were unlucky he was awake.”

“What do you mean by unlucky?”

“If he was awake he would always find something that we did wrong, the house wasn’t clean enough, the food wasn’t ready on time, or he didn’t like the way we were dressed and then he would teach us lessons.”

“What do you mean by lessons?”

“He would beat us” Lisa voice started to break, “but mostly Lenny, he got between me and Lewis most the time, he would take his beating and then he would take mine.”

Lisa started to cry, Len started to rise but felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. “Let your lawyer do her job” he heard Joe say.

“Does the witness need a few minutes to compose herself” asked the Judge.

“I’m okay” said Lisa accepting a glass of water from Roberta.

“Dr. Snow mentioned a scar on your shoulder, was that from Lewis?”

Lisa pulled down the shoulder of her sweater so the scar was visible to the jury.

“When Lenny was about sixteen he had a friend over that Lewis did not approve of, he attacked Lenny with a broken beer bottle cutting him very badly. I tried to stop him from hurting Lenny more and then he cut me with the same bottle.”

“That was very brave of you, considering you were only six at the time.” said Roberta.

“He had already risked his life for me hundreds of times; I was just returning the favor.”

“I have no further questions for this witness” said Roberta.

The prosecution did not wish to cross examine, so Roberta called her next witness.

The older woman in the tailored suit took the stand, “could you please state your name and former occupation for the court” Roberta asked.

“My name is Rebecca Thomas and I am a retired lawyer. I worked for the family court system in Central City for forty years.”

“Could you please tell the court how you know the defendant?”

“I represented the defendant and his sister five times in family court when they were juveniles.”

“For what reason” asked Roberta.

“Four times for investigation of child abuse and to try to get them placed in a safer environment and once when Leonard Snart was placed in juvenile detention for six months at the age of fourteen.”

“How did that work out for the Snart siblings?”

“It didn’t work out very well” responded Rebecca, “I got them placed with their grandfather when Lewis Snart was imprisoned for theft, but the grandfather died shortly after Lewis Snart was released and he was able to get custody of them again.”

“How was Lewis Snart a suspected child abuser and convict able to get custody again?”

“I wish I knew, their cases haunted me all my career. I know you tried to get the transcripts from the courts, but they have vanished, at least you have my notes.”

Roberta held up a thick manila folder, “Please enter this as defense evidence number four, Ms. Thomas could you give us a brief description of your notes.”

“They detail calls from neighbors, schools, and employees from a local diner, with suspected child abuse against both the children, and when Mr. Snart was sentenced as a juvenile, descriptions of scars and wounds found on his body. There are also my notes from the defendant’s juvenile trial, where he confessed to me that he assisted his father in crimes to protect his sister.”

“That sounds very sad” said Roberta, “thank you for your testimony and thank you for your years of service to the families of Central City.”

The DA got up to cross examine, “Ms. Thomas may I ask you your age.”

“Young man” said Rebecca, suddenly developing a Southern accent, “didn’t your mama ever tell you it is impolite to ask a lady her age.”

This caused several members of the jury to giggle and the judge to smile.

“But I will tell you” continued Rebecca, “I am eighty-five years old.”

“It seems surprising to me” said the DA, “that you remember these cases so well, after all they happened more than thirty years ago.”

Rebecca looked at the DA with disdain, “You’re just a young pup, I doubt if you have been practicing very long, but years from now you will find that you remember best the cases and the people you failed.”

The DA looked chagrined, “I meant no disrespect ma’am” he said, “I have just one more question, did you have any direct proof that Lewis Snart caused the injuries to the defendant and his sister?”

“No I don’t, but if he did not inflict those injuries, then not reporting the abuse was the worst kind of neglect, are we finished here?”

Rebecca stepped down as she past Len she flashed him a smile then she whispered to Lisa, “I’d like to catch up with you and your brother after this is over.”

“Your Honor” said Roberta, “I would like to request a short recess. My next witness in somewhat infirmed and it will take her a short while to get here.”

“Will thirty minutes be enough” asked the Judge, Roberta nodded.

Len stood up; it felt good to stretch for a bit. He walked over to Joe who was still sitting next to Lisa.

“Thank you again, Joe” he said, “you have no idea how much your support means to us.”

Joe smiled, “As long as you deserve it, you will keep getting it. I need to get back to work now, are you going to be okay, Lisa?”

“Yes, Joe, I think the hard part is over, thank you” she gave Joe a quick peck on the cheek.

“So, Roberta who is the next witness” said Len, watching Joe leave, “I don’t remember you telling me about anybody who was handicapped.”

“Not handicapped” said Roberta, “just quite elderly, she actually sought me out and asked to testify for you. She wanted to surprise you and Lisa. I know it’s not strictly by the books, but I couldn’t refuse.”

Roberta wouldn’t say anything more so the Snart siblings just leaned against the gallery rail watching the courtroom door while Roberta reviewed her notes. After about fifteen minutes the courtroom door opened and a tiny Korean woman walked in on the arm of a court official.

“Mrs. Park” Len and Lisa both gasped.

“Hello, my Darlings, my, how you’ve grown” Mrs. Park said as she held her arms opened.

In seconds the little woman was completely engulfed in a cocoon of Snarts. Lisa was giggling uncontrollably and Len was not even trying to hide the tears that dropped on to his cheeks.

“Alright, you two” said Roberta, smiling, “don’t suffocate her before she can testify.”

The Snarts reluctantly let go and Roberta guided Mrs. Park to a chair.

“I need to talk to Mrs. Park for a few minutes” said Roberta, “you two go sit down and don’t bother us.”

The Snart siblings obeyed, they sat down and just looked at Mrs. Park, grinning like idiots.

The trial resumed as scheduled and Mrs. Park was assisted to the witness chair.

“Let’s get one thing out of the way right now” said Roberta with a smile, “could you please tell the court your name and your age.”

The jury and the audience in the gallery snickered and outright laughed and the DA glared at Roberta. The Judge tapped her gavel and order was restored.

“My name is Myung Park and I am ninety-two.”

“Could you please tell the court how you know the defendant?”

“Before my husband died we lived next-door to the Snart family.”

“Were you friendly with them?”

“Not with Lewis Snart, he was a bad person, but Lenny and Lisa, they were wonderful children. Lisa was very loving and Lenny was so brave.”

“Could you elaborate please” asked Roberta.

“I would hear Lisa scream and the sounds of things being thrown around, I would call the police, they would come but nothing would happen. Lisa would come to my house and ask for bandages and medicine, she told me that her father had beaten her brother. One time I went over there when Lewis was gone. The house was close to unlivable, there was hardly any food. I took them back to my house, fed them and treated some gashes on Lenny’s back.”

“What did you do?”

“I continued to call for help and took care of them as much as I could, my husband didn’t want us to get involved, but I couldn’t stand to see those children suffering so. A few times they were taken away from there but Lewis always seemed to get them back. I was actually happy when Lenny was arrested; at least he got away from that monster for a little while.”

“So there came a time when you left the neighborhood” asked Roberta.

“My husband died and I left to live with my son in Opal City, I tried to keep in touch but my son, like his father, did not want to get involved.” Myung looked past Roberta to the Snart siblings. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Well you are here for them now that’s the important part” said Roberta, “I have no further questions for this witness.”

“I have a few questions” said DA Mitchell, “Mrs. Park, how old was the defendant when you moved away?”

“I think he was nineteen.”

“So he was old enough to leave so it couldn’t have been that bad if he stayed.”

“He stayed because of Lisa” said Myung angrily, “he couldn’t leave that little girl alone with that monster.”

“People are saying a lot of horrible things about Lewis Snart, it is very convenient for the defense that he is not here to defend himself, don’t you think.”

“Objection” said Roberta, “that’s not even a question.”

“Sustained” said the Judge.

“Then I have no further questions for this witness” said Mitchell.

“Myung Park stepped down; as she passed Len she hugged him and whispered in his ear.

Mitchell stood up, “There should be no private conversation. The court needs to know what she said to the defendant.”

“She said she loves me” Len’s voice broke a little, “she loves me.”

“How many more witnesses the does defense have” asked the Judge.

“Three, your Honor” answered Roberta.

“Then you may proceed.”

The next witness was Dr. Ronald Hyser, the trauma surgeon who cared for Len when he was shot.

“Dr. Hyser” said Roberta, “you are the surgeon who removed the bullet from the defendant’s shoulder, correct?”

“That is correct” answered the doctor

“Did you order any x-rays or cat scans prior to the surgery?”

“I ordered x-rays of his right shoulder, upper arm and chest; I also order a cat scan of his head for altered mental status though I found out later that Mr. Snart just has a unique sense of humor.”

“Could you tell the court the results of those tests?”

“I found that Mr. Snart had healed fractures of his right clavicle, upper arm, and skull. I asked Mr. Snart about these fractures and he told me that they happened in his childhood.”

“Were there anymore x-rays done” asked Roberta.

“Per Mr. Snart’s request a skeletal survey was performed, which is an x-ray of most of the bones in the body, usually used to confirm suspected child abuse. My colleague Dr. Howard Eng interpreted the x-rays, he is here today.”

“If the prosecution has no questions for this witness” said the Roberta, “I would like to proceed with Dr. Eng’s testimony.”

Dr. Eng brought copies of Len’s x-rays and they projected on the screen.

“If I may get up” said Dr. Eng “I can better explain these x-rays.”

Armed with a laser pointer Dr. Eng started his explanations.

“As you can see” said the doctor pointing both lower arms, “there are healed spiral fractures of the ulnar bones. These fractures are usually caused by violent twisting of the arms. There are also healed rib fractures on both sides of the ribcage. There is evidence of healed fractures of both the right and left mandible or jawbone. There is also a spiral fracture of the left lower leg and as Dr. Hyser pointed out fractures of the right clavicle, upper arm and I would say at least three skull fractures.”

Dr. Eng returned to the witness chair, and Roberta waited a few minutes for the jury to absorb the explanation of the x-rays.

“Could you tell how old these injuries are” asked Roberta.

“By the healing of the bones I can say with reasonable certainty that the majority of the injuries were at least thirty years old.”

“And what is your opinion of the cause of these injuries?”

“Taking into account the age of the defendant at the time of the injuries I would say child abuse.”

“Thank you Doctor that concludes my questions” said Roberta, “I would like to enter these x-rays as defense evidence number five.

The DA stood up, “Dr. Eng, could you say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that these injuries were caused by child abuse?”

“No”

“And if they were caused by child abuse, can you tell by looking at the injuries who caused them.”’

“No”

“That’s all the questions I have, thank you, Doctor.”

As Dr. Eng stepped down, Roberta went to her table and picked up a manila envelope, she addressed the Judge.

“I have one more witness and some photo evidence that is very intimate and traumatic for the defendant, and I request that the court be cleared of all spectators with the exception of Dr. Robbins.”

“I will need to see the evidence” said the Judge.

Roberta opened the envelope and handed the Judge six photos, the Judge’s eyes went wide. She handed the photos back to Roberta.

“I order the court to be cleared of all spectators with the exception of Dr. Robbins.”

“Can’t I stay, Lenny” asked Lisa.

“No, Lisa” said Len. “Do as I say.”

As Lisa and the rest of the spectators filed out, Dr. Robbins took Len aside.

“Now, Len” he said, “I’m going to be sitting right behind you, if you feel my hand on your shoulder it will mean I want you to close your eyes and do your breathing exercise. If you need physical contact just reach around. You’ve seen the pictures already; I know you can get through this.”

“Thank you Doctor” said Len “for helping me and believing in me.”

Len took his place at their table he turned to see his psychologist sitting behind him. He gave the doctor a shaky smile. Of all the testimony involving his abuse at the hands of Lewis he feared this the most. He had looked at the photos of himself with his tattoos digitally removed, but to see them blown up more than life size and to hear them discussed. That he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

Roberta called the forensic photographer to the stand and walked over to stand by the jury box “can you state your name and occupation for the court?”

“My name is Stewart Randolph and I am a forensic photographer. I have done work for the CCPD, the courts, and I have my private practice. I specialize in the photography of wounds and scars to help prove domestic, elder, and child abuse.”

“Is that that what you did for the defendant?”

“Well” said Stewart, “the defendant posed a slight problem because he has many tattoos, but I digitally removed them and we were able to achieve good results.”

“Could we see the first set of photos” asked Roberta.

Stewart projected the larger than life image of Len’s face and his naked chest, abdomen, and back. His lean muscled body and beautiful tattoos drew some admiring murmurs from the jury.

“The next set of photos has the tattoos digitally removed” said Stewart.

The admiring murmurs turn to gasps as the scars on Len’s body are visible to all. Len started breathing faster and he felt himself starting to shake. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and concentrated on taking slow even breaths. Roberta noticed Len’s distress and stood in front of him to block his view of the photos.

“Now” said Stewart, “if we switch to black and white the scars become more apparent.”

He was right, the ugliness of the scars were now even more visible, eliciting a new round of gasps.

“Mr. Randolph” asked Roberta, “could you tell us in your expert opinion what objects caused these scars.”

Lens breathing had returned to normal and he opened his eyes.

“Move Roberta” he whispered, “I need to see this.”

Roberta moved to the side as Stewart stepped down from the witness stand and produced a laser pointer.

“This gash from the naval to the right hip was caused by a by a sharp jagged object most likely beverage bottle. These two scars below either breast are definitely curling iron burns. These six here across the top of the chest are cigarette burns.”

Stewart continued to point out scars on Len’s chest and abdomen; he identified cuts, deep scratches, and even bite marks.

“Now for the back, these lash scars are caused by a heavy belt he zeroed in on some deep cuts, these were caused by the belt buckle. I can’t say for sure how many separate lashings there were but there were many.”

“How old would you say these scars are” asked Roberta.

“In my expert opinion they are range from 25 to 35 years old. I am amazed that the defendant survived his childhood.”

Roberta noticed some of the people in the jury wiping away tears and others were openly crying, “thank you Mr. Randolph, I have no further questions.”

“Does the prosecution wish to cross examine” asked the Judge.

Mr. Mitchell, who looked almost as shaken as the jury, declined.

“Then I will adjourn the trial for the day, we will resume at ten o’clock on Monday with closing arguments”

Len sat quietly for a few minutes then stood up. He offered his hand to Stewart Randolph and Dr. Robbins, “thank you both” he said.

He then turned to Roberta, “I want to go home now. I need to be with Barry.”

Roberta put her arm round Len’s waist as they walked out; Lisa stood up from the bench outside the courtroom and took one of his hands. They walked out the door and down the courtroom steps to where Barry was waiting.

Len felt some of the weariness leave him as Barry enfolded him in a loving embrace, not caring who saw.

“What do you want to do Len” he asked.

Len smiled for the first time since lunch, “If it’s okay with the ladies I could go for dinner, a nap and then clubbing with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to post, I was down in Florida helping my brother through surgery. I think there will be 2-3 more chapters. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me so far.  
> I may have taken some liberties with Len's scars and broken bones, but if they can do things like that on 'Bones' I can do it here.


	16. The Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len share a wonderful date night. Len wants to give Barry a night to remember knowing they might not have many more.

Roberta smiled, “I’m sure we ladies can find something to do, can we drop you two somewhere?”

“I’ve been thinking about The Aberdeen Steakhouse all week” said Len, “they have a Prime Rib Special on Friday and it’s early enough so we don’t need to worry about reservations. How does that sound to you, Barry?”

“I’d be happy at a McDonald’s with you, but The Aberdeen sounds wonderful.”

They piled into Roberta’s car, Lisa claiming the shotgun seat. Len and Barry climbed into the back. Len grabbed Barry and pressed their lips together, his tongue demanded entrance to Barry’s mouth, Barry happily obliged. Len pulled Barry into his lap, as much as the seatbelts would allow, he ran his hands underneath Barry’s shirt and then dipped below the waistband of his pants. Barry should have felt embarrassed with Roberta and Lisa in the front seat but he was way too turned on to care. He tried to get his hands under Len’s clothes but there were too much of them, so he settled for holding Len as close as he could and tasting every bit of Len’s mouth.

“Oh Lord” laughed Roberta, “you’re like a couple of teenagers in heat, you’re lucky I don’t have any water to throw on you.”

Len pulled himself way from Barry’s lips, “better here than in the restaurant, wouldn’t want us to get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Nobody’s getting exposed while I’m here” said Lisa, “I’ll come back there and sit between you I have to.”

Len chuckled as Barry put himself back together and cuddled next to Len for the rest of the car ride. They soon reached The Aberdeen. Len thanked Roberta for the lift. They got out of the car and this time Barry pulled Len into an ardent kiss.

“I swear” said Roberta, “I’ve never seen two people so besotted with each other.”

Lisa slipped her hand between Roberta’s thighs, “You want to see besotted, just get us back to your place, I’ll show you besotted.”

“Wow” said Barry to Len as they entered the restaurant, “I wonder where Roberta’s heading to in such a hurry?”

The Aberdeen was a classic steakhouse, the kind favored by baby boomers and the few younger diners who had discovered its charm and great food. Len requested a table in the back by a window that looked out over a small man-made lake. A waiter brought over two glasses of water and the menus. Len handed the menus back.

“We won’t be needed these” he said. “We will start with the stuffed mushrooms and the black olive bruschetta, then two Prime Ribs, medium rare. For the sides we will both have the twice baked potato and the spinach salad and could you please bring us a bottle of Riverboat Red.”

The waiter poured Len and Barry the wine. Len lifted his glass for a toast.

“To you, Scarlet” he said, “no matter what happens next, whether I go free or to prison, I would not change these last weeks for anything; I love you with all my heart and soul.”

Barry eyes filled with tears, “The Green Arrow once told me that heroes don’t get to fall in love and be happy, but he was wrong. All this hero needed was a master thief to steal his heart.”

They clinked their glasses and Barry gave Len a long passionate kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the waiter standing patiently with the appetizers. He reluctantly let Len go and they started on one of the best meals of Barry’s life.

It was seven-thirty by the time they got home, with doggie bags in hand. Len announced they had time for a good two hour nap before heading out to the club.

“But I’m not tired Len” said Barry.

Then just lay here and keep me company, Scarlet.”

Barry lay in the circle of Len’s arms with his head on Len’s chest. He listened to the beating of his lover’s heart and his soft breathing. In spite of his earlier proclamation Barry was soon fast asleep.

Barry felt a hand shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw a naked Len standing before him.

“For someone who wasn’t tired you are sure hard to wake up” said Len. “I got the shower ready and your new are clothes laid out, time to show you off.”

“Damn it, Len” gasped Barry as Len pulled into the shower, “the water is too cold.”

“It’s lukewarm, you baby” Len said as he scrubbed Barry and then himself.

He wrapped Barry and himself up into two newly purchased terrycloth robes. He then sat Barry down and took a brush and blow dryer to Barry’s hair. Len hummed to himself as he styled his speedster’s chestnut locks. When he was done with the dryer he smoothed some pomade on his fingers and carded them through Barry’s hair.

“There” he said, “you look perfect, Babe.”

“Wow” said Barry as he looked at himself in the mirror, I should let you do my hair every day.”

Barry carefully put on the new clothes that Len laid out for him, skinny dark blue jeans, a burgundy dress shirt and a blue leather vest.

“How do I look” he asked Len.

“Like I want to rip those clothes off of you and throw you back in bed” growled Len as he put on one of his many black jeans, a cobalt blue knit shirt and his short black leather jacket.

Barry looked at Len, “will you ever wear anything but black and blue?”

“Maybe on my wedding day” answered Len.

Ignoring Barry’s shocked look he started for the door, “Come on, Scarlet, I rented a car, it might come in handy later.”

….

Sanctuary was the first Gay club in the Central City area. It was started twenty years ago by two brave men, now husbands. It sat in Central City’s small Boy’s Town area which was at one time a skid row. It was now a cheerful neighborhood of restaurants, shops, townhouses, and lofts. This was Len’s favorite hangout and he was waiting for the right time to take Barry there, and that time was now. There was a chance that this could be his last weekend of freedom and he was not going to waste it.

Music leaked out the door of the club as Len and Barry approached. Len hooked his finger into one of belt loops of Barry’s pants and held him close as they entered the club. Sanctuary was not too bright and not too dark. It had a good size dance floor and the music was not so loud that it impeded conversation. The music changed from slow to fast frequently enough to entice any dancer. Len guided Barry to the long polished mahogany bar and they sat on two stools. Len released Barry’s waist and placed he hand on Barry’s knee, he seemed determined to always be touching some part of Barry’s body.

“Len” the man behind the bar called out, “good to see you, it’s been too long.”

“Good to see you too, Murray, I want you to meet someone. This is Barry, my partner. Barry this is Murray one of the owners of this fine establishment.”

Barry’s heart skipped a beat, this was the first time Len ever called him his partner. Murray shook Barry’s hand and waved over the other person behind the bar.

“Carl, come meet Len’s partner, Barry this is my husband Carl.”

“Good to meet you, Barry” said Carl. “You know you got a good one in our boy Len, better hang on to him.”

“Oh I know” said Barry, “I’m never letting him go.” Barry slipped his arm around Len’s waist as Len continued his introductions around the club.

Barry was having a great time as Len showed him off. One older man jokingly accused Len of being a cradle robber, while another asked if there was any more at home like him.

“Sorry Tom, my Barry is one of a kind, in a whole lot of ways” Len gave Barry a wink as they sat back at the bar.

Len’s first two drinks were rum and Coke that after that just Coke. He was the type of man who never let his guard completely down, and that included staying sober in clubs. Barry was happy to see that they stocked his favorite craft beer and he was enjoying his third pint.

Len took Barry’s face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, “I’ve got to make a quick trip to the Men’s room then maybe I can convince you to dance with me?”

“Ready, willing and able, Captain” quipped Barry as Len left his side for the first time that night.

Barry leaned back against the bar and watched the action on the dance floor. There was more action than just dancing going on out there. He felt a hand on his knee; he turned his head expecting to see Len but saw a brutish looking man about his own age who was at least three sheets to the wind.

“Now that Pops is gone, how about you and me get to know each other?”

“How about you leave while you can still walk” Barry replied.

“You should take his advice” Barry heard Len growl, “and you should get your filthy hand off my partner.”

“Calm down old man” the brute said, “go find someone…”

Before he could finish his sentence the brute found himself slammed face down on the bar with Len twisting his arm around his back.

“Why don’t you call me old man again” snarled Len pushing the man’s face harder into the bar, “I’d love to take this further.”

“Stop Len” said Barry, laying a hand on Len’s arm, “he’s not worth it.”

Len let the man up and then shoved him to the floor. Barry looked down at the frightened man at Len’s feet.

“If you are smart you will leave now” said Barry with a wicked smile, “because my man here is strong, smart, sexy and as scary as fuck.”

The man picked himself up and stumbled towards the door. Barry swiveled around on his stool and wrapped his long legs around Len’s waist and pulled him close.

“I’ve never seen this jealous, possessive side of you” said Barry as he threw his arms around Len’s neck, “I kinda like it.”

Len reached under Barry’s ass, picked him up, and carried him to the dance floor. Barry slid down Len’s body rubbing sensually against him. Len shifted his hands around Barry’s waist and held him close.

“Thank you, Scarlet, for saving me from myself, if it wasn’t for you, I think I might have killed him.”

“No, you wouldn’t have Sweetheart” answered Barry as they swayed on the dance floor, “you’ve changed and you know it.”

Slow song after slow song played and the couple’s activity changed from dancing to a make out session on the dance floor. Barry led Len over to a love seat in a corner and he snuggled into Len’s chest.

“Thank you for bringing me here and thank you for that wonderful dinner. This has got to be one of the best nights of my life.”

“Hopefully it will be just one of many” responded Len. He pulled Barry up, “why don’t we continue this at home?”

The pair said their goodbyes to Murray and Carl and made their way out to the rental car. Barry tried to get into Len’s lap but was stopped the gear shift, so he settle for undoing Len’s jeans and cupping his cock.

“Never gave anyone a blowjob in a car” said Barry with a devilish grin, “time to check that one off my list.”

“You never gave anyone a blowjob anywhere, Scarlet. I’m sure the rental car dealer will charge extra for removing semen stains, and we can be home in ten minutes.”

Len blew through every yellow light and they were back to their apartment in eight minutes flat. He pulled Barry out of the car and sat him on the car’s bonnet, he attacked Barry’s neck with sharp nips and then soothed with kisses. His eyes glanced at the window to their apartment. He suddenly pulled away.

“Barry, did you leave any lights on?”

“No” Barry replied, “Did you?”

“Nope” said Len, he opened car trunk and pulled out his cold gun, “someone is up there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to concentrate on Barry and Len having a good time like a normal couple, at least as normal as a super hero and super villain can get. Next chapter will be an action filled one. Boy's Town is an expression used for a usually rundown part of a city that is renovated by the Gay Community, there is wonderful one in Chicago. Riverboat Red is an actual wine produced by a winery in Missouri not far from Columbia.


	17. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember those dirty cops, well you don't need to worry about them much longer.

"Jesus, Len” said Barry, “you had the cold gun in the rental car?”

“Of course, now lower your voice” hissed Len.

The two snuck around the building to enter through the back door. Len stopped to let his gun charge up before going in.

“Why don’t I just flash up and see who’s there” whispered Barry.

“Because if they see you and realize you are the Flash I would have to kill them” said Len, “and I’m not allowed to do that anymore.”

Len glanced up the stairs; no one was guarding the back door. They crept silently up. Len stopped and sniffed the air.

“Do you smell popcorn, Scarlet?”

“Yes” Barry answered, “and garlic.”

“Garlic buttered popcorn” mused Len, “let me go in first.”

Len silently opened the back door and tip-toed through the kitchen. The television was on and an episode of ‘Parks and Recreation’ was playing. Three heads where visible above the back of the couch. Len turned and waved Barry in. He powered down his cold gun and marched into the front room.

“Piper, Trickster, Raider” he barked, “you better have a damn good reason for being here.”

The Rogues stumbled over themselves coming to attention barely missing spilling drinks and popcorn in the process.

“Oh Captain, My Captain” began Hartley, “we come bearing news that I felt could not be trusted to the internet or the cell phone network.”

“It’s about those cops, Boss” giggled Axel, “they are planning something tomorrow.”

“I am here” continued Roy, “because we have devised a way to take them out of commission.”

“Not lethally, right” asked Barry.

Hartley sighed, “They won’t die, but they might wish they did.”

“Alright” said Len, “you can relax.”

The Rogues sat back down not looking at all relaxed.

“Does Mick know you’re here” asked Len.

“No” answered Hartley, “He thinks we’re camping.”

“You three camping, he couldn’t seriously believe that.”

“He is kinda seeing a Rosie the Riveter look-alike at the moment” said Roy showing Len a picture of Mick and a substantial but attractive woman, “he’s pretty distracted.”

“You guys hungry” said Barry, “I’m Barry Allen by the way. I know Hartley but not you two.”

“I’m Roy Bivolo, Rainbow Raider and this little imp is Axel Walker, Hartley’s main squeeze, Trickster, Jr.”

“Don’t want to interrupt this little meet and greet, but yes we are hungry” said Hartley, "we haven’t had anything since noon but this popcorn.”

The three followed Len and Barry into the kitchen. Barry made sandwiches from leftover meatloaf and roast turkey while Len threw together a salad and reheated some mac and cheese.

“How did you get in to my apartment” asked Barry as he placed the food in front the hungry Rogues.

“You really should get better locks” said Axel, “Daddy Len taught me about those types in his Lock Picking 101 class.”

Len smiled, “he was my star pupil.” He grabbed three beers from the fridge and placed one in front of each Rogue.

Barry watched as the Rogues devoured their meals, Coast City was six hundred miles away. They must have driven all day to get here. Their loyalty and love for Len warmed Barry’s heart. He knew that Hartley, like Len, was basically a good person. Now he wondered if the same could be said of the other Rogues.

After the impromptu meal ended Len questioned the Rogues about their plan. He nodded approvingly for it was simple and almost foolproof.

“The only thing we require” said Roy “is that when this sting operation is over we do not end up behind bars.”

“I'm pretty sure we can guarantee that” said Barry, “I will talk to Joe about it tomorrow, I mean later today.”

Barry handed out pillows and blankets to his surprise guests. Roy would take the couch and Hartley and Axel would take Len’s former room.

“So much for my plans for tonight” Barry said as he slipped under the blankets next to Len.

“You mean I don’t get my promised blow job” said Len, “why not?”

“You know, with them out there” Barry gestured to the other rooms of the apartment, “they’ll hear and everything.”

“I promise I’ll try not to scream in ecstasy” teased Len as he ran his hands up and down Barry’s back and ass.

Barry looked confused and conflicted, caught between his desire and his embarrassment. Len took pity on his young lover and held him close.

“Oh Scarlet, you are such an adorable prude.” He tucked Barry’s head under his chin, “I love you.”

“I love you, too Len.”

Len chuckled as they both heard the rhythmic squeaking of the mattress springs in the spare room.

…..

After feeding the Rogues a very late but substantial breakfast, Len and Barry hopped on Len’s bike to visit Joe. They explained the plan to Joe and it met with his enthusiastic approval. Partly because he finally found out who the dirty cops were.

‘I always thought there was something off about those two, Hartman with his expensive jewelry and O’Neal with his frequent visits to the casinos.”

“There’s one thing I’m worried about Len” said Barry, “I’m sure everyone will have a gun and I don’t want anybody getting hurt, so I’m thinking The Flash can take care of that.”

“Good idea, kid” then Len turned to Joe, “after this is over, my boys are free to go, correct?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“No, Joe” said Barry, “the Rogues walk or none of this will happen.”

“Aright” said Joe, “I’m sure you would just end up flashing them out of town anyway.”

Len turned to Joe, “Now that everything is settled you need to get a few cops you can trust and be waiting outside of The Continental at eight o’clock." He handed Joe a com-link, I will tell you when the time is right, see you then.”

“I just thought of something, Scarlet” said Len as they walked to his bike, “The Flash will need to meet with Roy and Axel first. Hartley knows who you are but the other two will have some trust issues, especially Roy, he still has nightmares about the time he spent in your private prison.”

“I’m sorry, Len, that whole pipeline prison was such a horrible idea, I was actually glad you helped them escape. Let me meet with them now, I’ll go get my suit and see you back at the apartment.”

When Len got back to the he found Roy sketching Hartley and Axel. He had them seated so Axel’s chin rested on Hartley’s left shoulder and his arms were around Hartley’s waist.

“It’s the devil on Hartley’s shoulder” said Roy.

“Take a little break, I need to talk to you about tonight” Len started, “Barry brought up something I hadn’t thought of, all of the marks will be packing heat and we don’t want any innocents hurt.”

“How are we going to get their guns away from them without them noticing” asked Roy.

“We have a person who can do that” answered Len, “I will let him explain.”

Barry flashed into the room causing Roy and Axel to stumble back in shock. Hartley tried to calm his friends without success.

“No, no” shouted Roy, “I’m not going back there, I’ll kill you first or die trying.”

He reached up to remove his specialized glasses.

“Rainbow Raider, stand down” Len said in a voice that commanded everyone’s attention, “I wouldn’t let anyone take you anywhere. Calm down and listen to what the Flash has to say.”

“Roy I am so sorry about what I did to you and the others, it was wrong and none of you deserved it. Believe me when I say you have nothing to fear from me. You are Len’s family” Barry pulled back his cowl, “and that makes you and the rest of The Rogues my family, too and I will protect my family with my life.”

Roy collapsed on the couch and Hartley pulled Axel to his side. “Wasn’t that a bit on the dramatic side, Barry” he said.

“You knew” said Roy and Axel together.

Roy glared at Len, “you knew, too, but you kept it a secret?”

“I made a promise, the rest of the Rogues don’t know either, and Hartley figured it out by himself. It was Barry’s secret to tell, not mine.” Len looked from his lover to his family, “can we all work together?”

Four heads nodded, Barry held out his hand to both Roy and Axel who accepted it after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Good” said Len, “now let’s go over the changes to the plan. We need to be in place by seven-thirty.”

The change fit seamlessly into the plan. Len had The Rogues and Barry do some roleplaying to make sure everything ran smoothly. After that there was nothing to do but relax till go time. Len settled in with a book and Roy went back to sketching Hartley and Axel. Barry had nothing to do so he watched the artist work. Another sketchbook sat by Roy’s side.

“Do you mind if I look” Barry asked.

“Go ahead” replied Roy.

Barry paged through the sketchbook. It was filled with an assortment of subjects, still-life’s, animals, nature scenes, and The Rogues. The simple black, gray, and white renderings of the subjects were breath taking in their detail and drama, especially the portraits of Roy’s criminal family.

There were portraits of Shawna and Mark as a couple and separately. There were portraits of The Rogues both in their criminal garb with the tools of their trade and in street clothes. There was a striking rendition of Kyle Nimbus turning into mist.

“Is Kyle a member of the Rogues?”

“He was” answered Roy, “one day he turned into mist and never rematerialized. I don’t know if it was on purpose or an accident. Do you ever worry about that, Barry?”

“What do you mean?”

“I worry that someday I might go blind, Shawna worries about popping out and never popping back. Do you ever worry that someday you will run so fast that you can’t stop?”

“I do sometimes” Barry answered, “but I can’t let that stop me.”

“I know, being a Meta is both a blessing and a curse.” Roy put down his pencils, “I’m done.”

…..

O’Neal and Hartman entered The Continental Lounge; they were to meet two of the Santini cousins to exchange some evidence for a wad of cash. After Len and Mick stormed the Santini stronghold and killed the reigning Godfather, the rest of the Santinis fled Central City. After a few months it became apparent that the two supervillains had no interest in running the Santini organization. They had just been interested in the truck load of cash, a job that was foiled by The Flash. The Santinis had reclaimed their casino which had been their cover for drug dealing and money laundering. Having a few of the CCPD cops in their pocket made life easier.

“They’re supposed to be here by eight, right” Hartman asked.

“Relax” said O’Neal, “it’s only a few minutes after, have a drink.”

“We have our guns so drinking is not a good idea” replied Hartman.

O’Neal ignored him and ordered a scotch on the rocks, he hitched his ass up on a bar stool.

Hartman continued to scan the run downed lounge, everything seemed normal, a perfect place for the exchange. The door opened and two men in suits entered.

“That’s them, right” asked Hartman

“Yep” O’Neal replied, this is all going to by easy peasy.”

O’Neal strolled over to the men with drink in hand, “Mr. and Mr. Santini, I assume, Can we buy you gentlemen a drink?”

“Not interested, O’Neal” replied one of the cousins, “let’s see the goods.”

O’Neal gestured to Hartman who came over and pulled a fat envelope from his pocket.

The cousin took the envelope and looked through it. Hartman handed the other cousin a small duffle bag.

“You have all the copies of the reports and the material evidence and one of our men wiped the data from the hard drive” Hartman said.

The first cousin handed O’Neal a fat roll of hundreds.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you” he said, “I don’t know what we would do without scumbag cops like you on our side.”

The gangsters and cops stared at each other for a few seconds and then a man in dark glasses stumbled drunkenly between them. He pulled his glasses off as he faced the cops.

“Sorry gents” he said as his eyes flickered red and made contact with the cops’ eyes.

Two other men reached from behind and positioned the cops so they were staring straight at the gangsters. A gust of wind passed between the two pairs.

“God Damn Dagos” said O’Neal reaching for his gun and not finding it.

The cousins reached their side arms and also found them gone. Within seconds the cops fell upon the gangsters and a vicious beat down commenced. A gray-haired man reached behind the bar and dialed 911.

“This is the Continental Lounge, 654 South Harris, we got some guys trying to kill each other here” he said. “We need some the police.”

He hung up the phone and shouted, “Joe, now!”

Joe West and four uniformed cops rushed through the door. It took the four uniforms to pull the O’Neal and Hartman off the gangsters and put them in handcuffs. Joe flashed something in their eyes and the two stopped struggling and looked dazed. Joe then cuffed the two cousins.

“Frisk them” Joe told the uniforms, “there’s a lot of evidence here.”

Sirens were heard coming towards the lounge, the gray haired man motioned to the three other men.

“Time to go” he said, “the cops can handle it from here.”

The four slipped out the back of the bar where a fifth man was waiting and within a minute all five of them were gone.

“Where are we” asked Axel.

“Back at the apartment” replied Len.

The three young Rogues collapsed on the couch and started laughing. Barry grabbed Len in a bear hug, lifted him off his feet and spun him around.

“Thank you Len” putting Len down Barry turned to The Rogues, “and thank you, too.”

“Don’t mention it” laughed Roy, “I haven’t had this much fun in months.”

“I don’t know about the rest of you” said Barry, “but I’m starving, how about I get us something to eat, my treat?”

“Can we get Jack in the Box, please, please, please” begged Axel, “they don’t have them in Coast City and I want some of their tacos.”

“Those tacos are God awful” said Hartley.

“I know, that’s why I love them, please Daddy Len.”

Len smiled fondly at his youngest Rogue, “find an online menu, Dear Hart, I’m sure we can find something that won’t offend your epicurean tastes”

Barry flashed Len to the Rogues’ car and then they got the food. The Rogues would stay at safe house number four tonight and try to get an early start in the morning. They spent the next two hours eating fast food and regaling each other with their adventures on both sides of the law. Len excused himself to go outside for a cigarette, Barry got up to follow, but Hartley motioned him to stay.

“So what is your plan if he’s found guilty” Hartley asked.

“My plan” answered Barry.

“Yes, your plan” Hartley raised his voice, “were you just going to let him go to prison?”

No, of course not, I was going to speed him out of there before they could take him away.”

“And then go where?’

“I don’t know” Barry stuttered, “I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s a good thing you’re so pretty Barry.” Hartley held out his hand, “Axel, my bag.”

Axel handed Hartley a messenger bag. Hartley removed a manila folder and gave it to Barry. Barry opened it up and looked at the contents.

“As you can see” instructed Hartley, “There are passports, driver’s licenses, credit cards, etc. in your new names, Len is Michael Lynchburg and you are Sean Williams. The address on your papers is a real apartment in Rock City Arkansas, here are the keys. You will find clothes, and everything else you need there.”

“Hartley” said Roy, “he’s coming back up.”

“You’ll find phones and more instructions in that apartment; you will need to get out of the country ASAP. Do you understand, Barry?”

Barry nodded and stuffed the envelope under the cushion of the chair he was sitting on.

Len walked in, “What’s going on here, you all look a little guilty.”

“We were planning a surprise party for you” said Axel.

Roy threw a pillow at him, “now it’s not a surprise anymore.”

Len looked closely at Barry who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Is that right, Scarlet” he asked.

“Sure, Len, it just won’t be a surprise anymore, but now you can help pick the menu.”

The young Rogues stayed for another hour, enjoying coffee and one of Len’s cakes for dessert. Len gave Hartley four one hundred dollar bills.

“This is for meals and if you get too tired, a hotel room. Text me if you stop for the night and when you get back to Coast City.”

“Of course, My Captain” Hartley’s voiced broke a little and he grabbed Len into a hug.

Len kissed Hartley on the top of his head, “Don’t worry Piper, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

He embraced his other two Rogues and then Barry and Len walked them out to the car.

“Seatbelts” ordered Len, “drive carefully.”

Barry slipped his arm around Len’s waist as they watch the trio drive away. Len turned to Barry as they walked back into the apartment.

“I believe you promised me something Barry, something you were too shy to give me yesterday.”

Len barely had time to finish his sentence, before they were both naked on their bed.

…..

Barry had been planning this for days, waiting for just the right time. He had thought Friday night would be right but then The Rogues showed up. He was glad they did, glad they took down O’Neal and Hartman. The last storm cloud on the horizon had been removed by Hartley’s plan. Barry felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he could concentrate on Len.

He laid Len down on his back and straddled his thighs; he placed his hands on either side of Len’s face and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I was thinking about how many times you saved me” Barry said, “there was that time at Ferris Air."

He pressed Len’s hands to the bed and started kissing under Len’s jaw. He laid on Len pinning him to the bed. Len was relaxed and compliant under Barry’s control.

Barry moved up to nip at Len’s ear. “Who could forget when you completely covered for me after you killed your monster of a father?”

Len started to speak but Barry silenced him with a kiss. “No talking Len, just listen.”

Barry dipped down to Len’s right shoulder and kissed the still fresh surgical scar. “Here is where you took a bullet for me. You could have died, you knew that but you did it anyway.”

Barry kissed down Len’s scars and tattoos till he reached his nipples. He took Len’s right nipple in his mouth swirled his tongue around it then sucked it hard. Len arched up and threw his arms around Barry pulling him close. Barry gave the other nipple the same loving treatment.

Barry’s lips traveled down Len’s abdomen till he reached the gruesome jagged scar that went from his navel to his right hip. Barry kissed and mouthed that scar as if his attention could make it disappear. He then sat back on his thighs and looked down at Len.

Len was breathing hard; his eyes were completely blown black. Barry put his hand on Len’s chest and felt his heart racing. Len’s hands twitched trying to touch Barry, but Barry was just out of reach.

Barry traced Len’s Apollo’s Belt with his fingers then started to caress the insides of Len’s thighs. Len’s breath started to come is gasps as he mouthed Barry’s name again and again. Barry ran his fingers up and down Len’s cock; it was huge, erect and weeping, its dark head peeking out of its swath of foreskin.

“And just tonight you and your wonderful Rogues took down those cops for me. Oh Len, you are my lover, my protector, my future, my world. Will you let me be those things to you?”

“Yes” gasped Len.

Barry smiled then took Len’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and push into the slit, he slipped his tongue underneath the foreskin tasting his lover for the first time. Len tasted salty and musky, it was a powerful taste. It went straight to Barry’s head like the strongest liquor. Barry took Len in as far as he could sucking and caressing while he massaged Len’s sack, first one tender egg and then the other. Len tangled his fingers in Barry’s hair and pushed him down urging to take him in more. Barry relaxed his throat and swallowed Len down. He then summoned the speed force and vibrated his tongue, mouth, and throat. Len bucked up and came with a shout, Barry choked a little on Len’s seed but swallowed as much as he could, pleased that he had a little of Len inside him.

Barry lay between Len’s legs for a few moments then crawled back up to the head of the bed. To his surprise Len was continuing his ragged breathing and tears were leaking from his closed eyes.

Barry held Len close to his chest, “Len, my love what’s wrong?”

“Oh Scarlet, it’s been almost thirty years since someone has loved me like that, I’ve had plenty of people blow me but not love me.”

“Len, my beautiful, beautiful, Len” said Barry as he pressed up against Len and came to his own climax.

Len pulled Barry close so almost every part of their bodies were touching.

“Don’t move” he told Barry, “I want to fall asleep like this.”

….

Len woke up before Barry; he quietly slipped out of bed so as not to awaken his young partner. He headed toward to bathroom to prepare the shower but then he stopped and looked in to front room. The chair that Barry had been sitting on did not look right. The cushion was slightly skewed, higher in the front than in the back. Len lifted the cushion and drew out the manila envelope; his heart sank as he looked at the contents.

He recognized Hartley’s handiwork and he now knew what they were talking about when he went out for that cigarette. He knew it was all coming from love but he could not let Barry ruin his life for him. He couldn’t confront Barry with this evidence; he must find another way to make sure his love did not sacrifice his future for him.

“Len, Lenny, Leonard, Mr. Snart” he heard Barry call, “come back to bed, it’s Sunday.”

Len slipped back under the blankets and spooned Barry. Barry pressed up against him and if he was a cat he would be purring. Len covered Barry’s back with kisses.

“No matter what happens, Scarlet, I need you to remember I love you more than life itself.”

Barry turned over, “don’t be so gloomy, everything will work out fine. So what do you want to do today?”

As if on cue, Barry’s phone rang, “it’s Joe, he wants to know if we want to come to dinner and bring Roberta and Lisa.”

“That’s a great idea, Scarlet. Could he invite Cisco and Caitlin, too?”

“Sure, no problem” answered Barry.

Len tucked Barry under his chin and caressed his back; he would save his love, even if he loses him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took control over me, it just kept getting longer and longer. You may have realized that Hartley is my third favorite Rogue. He is still a bit of a Dick but he truly loves Axel. At one time Len thoughtof having a physical only relationship with Hartley but realized he felt more like a father to him. Hartley thinks of Len like a father, he is afraid of losing him because he has been abandoned twice. I only proof-read it once. I wanted to post it before I went to bed


	18. Last Happy Times?  The Closing Arguments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration at Joe's house. Len and Barry celebrate their love. The closing arguments, it's now in the jury's hands.

Barry wrapped his arms around Len and laid cheek against his back. He loved riding with Len on his bike. If they ended up on the run, Barry hoped they would end up in some country that used motorcycles over cars. He had already formulated a future for them if Len lost the case. Barry could still be the Flash, still visit his family and even flash Len in to visit his. Central or South America seemed like a good place, Len already knew Spanish and Barry could learn. Yep, life would still be good.

Len pulled up to their favorite market, “Come on Scarlet, help me pick out some wine and we’ll get that Scotch Joe likes.”

“I don’t know anything about wine, Len.”

“Then it’s time you learned, what’s Joe making?”

“He’s making barbecued chicken and a bunch of grilled sausages.”

“Well” mused Len, “I think red Sangria would be nice.”

Barry watched as Len picked out bottles of red wine, brandy and fresh citrus fruits. He also grabbed a bottle of Joe’s Scotch.

“You don’t need the best red wine for Sangria because you’re adding fruit, brandy, and sugar, but it should have an assertive taste.”

Barry smiled, grabbed Len into a hug and planted a long kiss on his lips right there, in the produce department.

“What was that for Scarlet?”

“Just because I love you and because I’m so happy.”

They reached Joe’s house in just a few minutes, all of the guests were already there. Len sliced up the fruit and quickly assembled the Sangria.

“It needs to sit for a little while” he said. “Where’s Joe?”

“Out back getting the grill ready” Iris replied, “Dad, Len and Barry are here.”

Joe came in, gave Barry a hug and shook hands with Len.

“What happened after we left last night, Joe” asked Len

Joe grinned, “Hartman and O’Neal were so confused, I almost felt sorry for them. The Santini boys started screaming entrapment and lawyered up. Hartman begged to make a deal and implicated Hernandez down in the evidence room and Lee in the I.T. department. We picked them up this morning.”

“Do you think the Santinis will get off” asked Barry.

“Maybe” answered Joe, “but the important thing is that we got the garbage in our own house.”

“This will give your D.A. something to do” said Len, “it will help him forget the pain he will feel when he loses to Roberta.”

“Don’t be a smart ass, Len” Roberta called from the living room.

Joe turned to Len, “we have you to thank for this, you and your boys. Thank them for us next time you talk to them.”

“I told you once, Joe” replied Len, “I take care of me and mine, make sure your Captain knows that.”

“I think the grill’s ready, Joe” said Barry noticing the slight tension Len’s words caused. “Let’s get that food on.”

Barry helped Joe take the meat out; Lenny poured two glasses of Sangria and followed them out. “Joe and I can take it from here, Scarlet; see if anyone else wants some Sangria.”

Len handed Joe a glass, “I did not mean that as any kind of threat, I just want your Captain to know we helped.”

“I’ll make sure he knows” said Joe as he started putting the chicken on the grill.

Len helped arrange the chicken and sausage and they sipped their drinks for a few moments in silence.

“There is a favor I need from you Joe” said Len, “If I get convicted, I need you to have them put me in the Meta-human wing.”

“Why, you’re not a meta.”

“But Barry and some of my Rogues are, I don’t want anyone to put their freedom or life at risk for me.”

Len looked through the back door at Barry standing in the kitchen laughing with Caitlin and Cisco. Joe put his hand on Len’s shoulder.

“I never thought I would say this, but you’re a good man, Leonard Snart.”

Both men watched as Caitlin dropped her glass and Barry grabbed it in a millisecond.

“What will you do if Barry is in the courtroom” asked Joe, “he could take you then and no one could stop him.”

“I’m working on that one.” Len replied.

Iris came out with vegetables for grilling, it was her specialty, while the rest of the guests set the table and put out the potato salad and other cold side dishes. After they ate, Cisco announced that he brought the ingredients for S’mores for dessert.

“Why don’t you and I take care of making those for everyone” Len told Cisco as he grabbed the young man and the ingredients and headed out the back door.

“Oh isn’t that cute they’re bonding” said Lisa.

“Well, the last time he grabbed Cisco he ended up kidnapping him” replied Caitlin.

“Please don’t say anything I shouldn’t know” injected Roberta, covering her ears.

After consuming a mountain of S’mores and a rhubarb-strawberry pie a la mode, supplied by Roberta, the party guests decided to call it a night.

“Get plenty of sleep, Len” instructed Roberta, “I need you to look your best tomorrow I will pick you up at nine.”

“Don’t worry” said Barry with a wicked grin, “I’ll make sure he gets to bed early.”

This time Joe covered his ears, “this is more information than I need. Everybody go home.”

….

Len changed from his jeans and knit shirt to his sleep pants and short sleeve tee. He heard Barry puttering around in the kitchen and then he came out with two cups of cocoa with mini marshmallows. Len took a sip, along with the marshmallows there was a healthy shot of whiskey.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Barry?”

“No” said Barry snuggling into Len’s side, “I just want you to relax.”

Len finished his cocoa, “Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable, Scarlet?”

Barry changed into his sleep clothes and met Len back on the couch. Len popped in a CD of Frank Sinatra love songs. He sat down the opposite side of the couch. Len looked at Barry’s feet and patted his lap. Len started massaging Barry’s feet and Barry let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Why do you like rubbing my feet?”

“Because I love touching you and making you feel good. At the beginning of our relationship I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“You could have stepped over any boundaries on day one, Len. I was already in love with you.”

“I’ve always wondered” said Len, “when did you know?”

“That night in the woods, you asked me what I was going to do with you now and all I wanted to do was kiss you, how about you?”

“I started having feelings for you when your friends threatened me with that phony cold gun, but I denied it for quite a while. I stopped denying it when Deadbolt threatened you at Ferris Airport. It’s ironic, but it wasn’t for Lewis we might have never gotten together.”

Barry moved closer to Len and pulled him into his arms, “I guess that was the only good thing that monster ever did.”

Len took Barry’s face between his hands and gave a long deep kiss. “Scarlet this might be our last night together for a long time; will you let me make love to you?”

Barry couldn’t find the words to speak so he nodded and put his arms around Len’s neck. Len picked Barry up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid his speedster on the bed and undressed them both. They spent a long time just kissing, Len wanted to commit every part of Barry’s mouth to memory. He then kissed Barry’s cheeks, his eyelids, and his jaw, working his way down his neck while Barry held him raking his fingers through Len’s shorn hair.

Len sat back on his haunches and looked down at Barry, his fingers slowly tracing across Barry’s chest and circling his nipples. He then saw something he hadn’t noticed before, a small scar in the center of Barry’s chest. This was the only imperfection on his Scarlet’s perfect body.

“Barry you have a scar.”

Barry traced it with his finger, “It’s from the lightning, it was much, much bigger but it never completely healed.”

“It looks like a tiny lightning bolt” Len kissed it tenderly, “I think it’s beautiful.”

Len continued his adoration of Barry’s body. He licked into Barry’s navel causing his lover to giggle. His lips followed Barry’s treasure trail till he reached his swollen cock. As tempting as Barry’s cock looked, that was not his target tonight. He pushed Barry’s legs up and planted kisses on both of Barry’s ass cheeks. He then spread them apart. Len licked Barry’s entrance and then stuck his fingertip passed the tight opening. He alternated his tongue with a fingertip causing Barry to whimper and moan.

“Are you okay, Scarlet” Len asked.

Barry’s head was thrown back and he was holding on to the slats of headboard with both hands.

“Please Len; I want you inside of me, now.”

Len didn’t need to be told twice; he grabbed a bottle of lube and lifted Barry’s legs till his knees were on Len's shoulders. He lubed up the fingers of his right hand and inserted one into Barry’s entrance. Barry gasped and arched his back as Len inserted another finger and started stretching Barry open. His fingers brushed against Barry’s prostate causing him to gasp louder.

“Oh God Len, that feels so good” Barry cried as he bucked against Len’s fingers.

Len added a third finger and Barry started vibrating. Len quickly removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and entered his lover. Barry grabbed Len in a grip that would leave bruises. Len didn’t care, he would wear them proudly. He paused for a moment to let Barry relaxed then pushed further in.

Len held on to Barry’s hips and pulled out and thrust in again and again each time going in a bit further till he was fully sheathed in his Scarlet. He angled himself so he brushed up against Barry’s prostate in the most effective way causing Barry to whimper Len’s name as he vibrated and writhed under Len’s command.

Len reached down for the lube, slicked up his hand and a grabbed Barry’s cock. He fisted it in time to his increasingly faster thrusts till Barry came with a strangled scream. Len slammed in one final thrust and then came himself; he collapsed against Barry panting to catch his breath.

He pulled himself out of Barry and joined him up on the pillow. He peppered Barry’s face with kisses and pulled him tightly against him. Their bodies were slick with sweat, lube and cum, but Len had never felt anything more grand.

“Oh Len” Barry whispered, “I never thought anything could feel so wonderful.”

Their lips met in gentle kisses, each trying to express all their feelings of love and devotion without words. Barry got up, took Len by the hand and they headed towards the shower. The hot spray made billows of steam about them as washed each other.

Barry zipped out before Len had finish drying off and when he returned to the bedroom he found Barry lying underneath fresh clean sheets. Len slipped under the sheet and they tangled their naked bodies together.

“I was afraid you might be a little sore” Len said.

“Remember my super-fast healing; we could do this twice a day, every day.”

“That would be the death of me” smiled Len, “but what a way to go.”

Barry suddenly looked serious; he took Len’s face in his hands, “Don’t joke about leaving me. Promise you’ll never ever leave me.”

“I swear, Scarlet, I will never willingly leave your side, you are my world, my life.”

Len placed a kiss on the top of Barry’s head then nuzzled into this hair. He was all too aware that this might be his last night with his love. He could not stop the tears that slipped from his eyes as Barry fell asleep in his arms.

Barry stretched and opened his eyes. He panicked for a moment when he found himself alone in bed but was reassured by the smell of bacon and onions cooking. He slipped on his pants and headed for the kitchen. Len was tending two frying pans, one with bacon and one with hash browns.

“How do you want your eggs, Scarlet?”

“Sunny side up” Barry replied as he backed Len against the counter and gave him an enthusiastic good morning kiss.

Len handed Barry a plate piled with eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns and made a smaller one for himself.

“This is the first meal I ever made for you, Barry, remember?”

Barry squeezed Len’s hand, “How could I forget. I called in today; I want to come with you.”

“I would like that, Barry” Len replied.

They stood outside the building, hand in hand, waiting for Roberta to arrive. Barry let go of Len’s hand.

“Forgot something” he said as he ran back into the building and returned with a messenger bag.

“What’s in there” asked Len.

“Magazines, in case I get bored.”

“Anything I’d be interested” asked Len, reaching for the bag.

“No” said Barry holding it away, “just CSI stuff, look Roberta and Lisa are here.”

Len and Barry got into the back of the car. Len put his arm around Barry and held close as the seat belt allowed.

“Whatever happens, Scarlet” he murmured, “remember how much I love you.”

“Don’t worry Len” said Barry, planting a kiss on his cheek, “everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

….

There were more reporters outside the court house than usual. They knew that closing arguments were today and there might be a verdict before the end of the day.

Roberta turned to Barry, “We walk straight in, you don’t look at anybody, you don’t talk to anybody, understand.”

Barry nodded.

“Okay let’s go.”

Lisa and Roberta went first; parting the sea of reporters, then followed Barry and Len. Barry had his arm around Len’s shoulder and he held up his messenger bag in front of them like a shield. One of the reporters recognized him and shoved a microphone in Barry’s face.

“Mr. Allen” the reporter shouted, “you are a member of the CCPD, what is your relationship with the defendant? Are you in an intimate relationship?”

Barry started to react, but Len snaked his arm around Barry’s waist and pulled him close.

“Ignore him” Len hissed, “Eyes front.”

More questions were shouted but Barry ignored them, holding on to his lover like a lifeline. They reached courthouse doors and retreated inside. This press was not allowed past the doors, only court reporters could be here. They were a far more professional group.

“Barry, you sit next to Lisa” Roberta said, as she and Len proceeded to the defendant’s table, “they should be starting soon.”

The judge and jury filed in and DA Mitchell stood to give his closing argument.

“The Prosecution feels much sympathy towards the defendant and I imagine that you, the members of the jury, do also. His life has been one of immense hardship and when he is convicted I hope he will receive the most lenient of sentences and to be able serve his time close to his family and friends. I hope this because he must be found guilty. He took the law into his own hands, he executed his own father. Lewis Snart deserved a trial just like the defendant and he was denied that right. The rules of court system of this great land cannot be set aside because you feel sorry for the defendant. If you follow the principle of the law you have no option but to find him guilty.”

The DA sat down and Roberta stood up. She gave Len’s shoulder a squeeze and walked over to the jury box.

“The DA and I agree on two things, first you should all feel sympathy for the defendant and second you should follow the principle of the law. After that we agree on nothing.

She gave the DA a glare, “the DA said the defendant executed Lewis Snart, which is not true. The defendant did kill him but he did so in defense of his life and his sister’s.”

Roberta turned back to the jury, “if the DA could interject I am sure he would say that the defendant was in no danger. Lewis Snart was not holding a gun and the police were on their way. That is true but the defendant perceived a danger that was very real and while in the throes of a PTSD attack he was forced to take the action he did.”

Roberta walked to the jury box and looked every juror in the eye.

“I want you to think about those photographs of the defendant’s horribly abused body and the x-rays showing all those broken bones. Both Dr. Eng and Mr. Randolph, undisputed experts in their fields, testified that these tortures were inflected on the defendant when he was a child. Mr. Randolph even said he was amazed that the defendant survived his childhood. Just think about that for a minute, amazed he survived his childhood. Also consider, with all those scars on the outside, how many are there on the inside. ”

Roberta stopped, she needed to calm herself down, she took several deep breaths and then continued.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I know you have much you need to consider, but I would ask you to consider one more thing. Where would the defendant, Leonard Snart, be today if the family court, the police, social services and the juvenile justice system had done their jobs and took care of little Lenny and Lisa Snart? I don’t know where he would be but I know he would not be sitting here today.”

Roberta clenched the rail of the jury box.

“I implore you, look into your hearts and do not make the same errors that robbed little Lenny Snart of a chance of a normal childhood and give Mr. Leonard Snart the life he deserves. You must find him not guilty by reason of irresistible impulse” Roberta sat down.

The judge tapped her gavel, “the jury will proceed to the deliberation room where the bailiff will give you final instructions. This court is adjourned until a verdict is reached.”

The judge and jury filed out, Len and turned pulled Roberta to his chest.

“Thank you Bobbie” he said, “No matter what happens I can never repay you for all you have done for me.”

“Knock it off” said Roberta wiping a tear from her eye, “don’t you know by now much I care for you.”

She looked at Barry and Lisa, “For all of you, now I got a room we can wait in while the jury does their thing.”

Roberta led the way to a conference which contained a table, some chairs and a small sofa. Roberta and Lisa went out to get coffee and donuts. Len collapsed on the sofa and held his arms out to Barry.

“Come here, Scarlet” he said.

Barry sat down and Len took him into his arms. Barry captured Len’s lips in a slow soft kiss then snuggled into his chest. Len nuzzled into Barry’s soft chestnut curls.

“Barry” he murmured, “if I get found…”

Barry sat up and put a finger over Len’s lips, “Hush, my love, everything will be fine, have a little faith.”

Lisa and Roberta returned with drinks and donuts. Roberta motioned Len into a corner of the room and had they had a whispered conversation.

“What was that about” ask Barry.

“Appeal strategies” answered Len, “it’s never too early to start.”

Len waved off the offer of food and settled back on the sofa. Barry put his arms around Len and he leaned back into Barry’s chest. Len closed his eyes and concentrated on Barry, on his smell, his touch, his voice, his breathing, his heart beat. He must have fallen asleep because over an hour had past. Barry gently shook him awake.

“Believe it or not” said Barry, “Cisco is here to wish you luck, do you want to see him?”

“Sure Scarlet” Len and company left the conference room and went out to the hall where the Star Lab scientist was waiting.

Cisco looked nervous, he walked up to Len, “just coming to tell you good luck and I hope everything turns out the way you want it to.”

“Thank you Cisco” replied Len. He pulled Cisco into a hug and whispered in his ear, “Could you call Joe and ask him to come by, I think Barry will need him.”

Cisco looked a little flustered, “Well, bye for now, hope to see you all soon.”

He just about sprinted away.

“Well, that was just plain weird” Lisa whispered to Barry.

The bailiff came out of the courtroom and motioned to Roberta, he spoke a few words and Roberta nodded. She turned to Len.

“The jury has reached a verdict; we will go back in fifteen minutes.”

Len nodded and grabbed Barry by the hand and led him down the hall. He crushed Barry against his body and took his lips in a desperate kiss. Len pressed his face into Barry’s neck and spoke in a voiced ragged with emotion.

“Please remember everything I do is because I love you more than life itself. Please remember that and forgive me.”

Len released Barry and trailed his hand down Barry’s arm. Before Barry could respond he felt Len click something around his left wrist. It was a cuff with a Star Lab logo on it. Barry staggered back as he felt the speed force leave his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Len's plan to protect Barry, pretty sneaky, right. I'm sure you figured it out but I will go over it in the next and final chapter. :(


	19. The Verdict and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is reached, but will Len and Barry still be together after all the dust settles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an epilogue, that will be chapter twenty, it will be up in a little while

Len’s POV: Sunday at Joe’s house:

 

Joe laid his hand on Len’s shoulder, “I never thought I would say this, but you’re a good man, Leonard Snart.”

Both men watched as Caitlin dropped her glass and Barry grabbed it in a millisecond.

“What will you do if Barry is in the courtroom” asked Joe, “he could take you then and no one could stop him.”

“I’m working on that one.” Len replied.

Len needed to get Cisco alone but he couldn’t make it look obvious. When he heard Cisco say he brought the ingredients for S’mores he knew he had his chance.

“Why don’t you and I take care of making those for everyone” Len told Cisco as he grabbed the young man and the ingredients and headed out the back door.

“What the Hell, Snart” cried Cisco when they got to the grill.

“Shut up and listen, Cisco” Len snarled, “I have a problem and I need your help.”

“Uh, okay Snart, what do you need?”

“Closing arguments are tomorrow, we may have a verdict before the day is over. If I am found guilty Barry plans to speed me out of there and go on the run with me. I can’t let him ruin his life like that.”

Cisco looked at Len in surprise as Len started to assemble the S’mores, “How do you know” Cisco asked.

“Barry has fake ID’s, Passports, credit cards and driver’s licenses for both us; he also has the keys to an apartment in Rock City probably with more supplies. I think his plan is to have us out of the country before the day’s end.”

Len sighed, “Once he does that, there is no going back for either of us, he will be on the run for the rest of his life.”

“So what can I do to help” asked Cisco as Len handed him some S’mores to grill.

“When you had some of my Rogues in your pipeline they weren’t able to use their powers. Do you have something like that in a smaller version that I could use on Barry?”

“Yes” replied Cisco, “it’s a cuff and once it’s around Barry’s wrist, it should neutralize his speedster abilities.”

“Great, then you need to bring it to me after the jury goes to deliberate. Say you’ve come to wish me luck, I’ll give you a hug and you can drop it in my pocket.”

“How do you plan to get it on Barry’s wrist?”

Len snorted, “I can take off a cuff with nobody noticing, I’m sure I can put one on the same way.”

Len and Cisco finished with the S’mores. Cisco looked at Len in a whole new light.

“One more thing, Cisco” said Len, “you need to keep the key. If I am convicted I asked Joe to get me into the meta wing of the prison, until then Barry has to remain helpless.”

“But he’ll probably hate me” said Cisco.

“He’ll probably hate us both" replied Len, “but I’m willing to risk it, are you?”

“You really do love him, don’t you, Snart.”

“I guess that’s why they call you a genius.” Len grabbed the plate of S’mores and went inside.

….

Len’s POV: Monday outside of the courtroom:

 

“Please remember everything I do is because I love you more than life itself. Please remember that and forgive me.”

Len clicked the cuff on Barry’s left wrist.

Barry staggered back and clawed on the cuff, “Len take this off of me” he gasped.

“I can’t, Scarlet, I don’t have the key, Cisco has it.”

“Why did you do this, why?”

“I couldn’t chance that you would ruin your life for me” Len reached out for Barry’s hand.

Barry slapped Len’s hand away, “You swore you would never hurt me, you promised you’d never leave me, you said I was your future, your world, you lied about everything.”

“No Scarlet, that’s not true” Len felt like a dagger had been thrust through his heart, he reached for Barry again, but Barry pushed him away.

“Don’t do this, Scarlet; I might have only a few more minutes.”

“So you want me to watch them take you away and not be able to do anything about it, I can’t” cried Barry and he turned and ran to the courthouse door.

Len tried to follow but was stopped by a courthouse guard.

“You can’t leave, Mr. Snart” the guard said, “You’re due in court in in a few minutes.”

Roberta and Lisa ran up to him.

“What the Hell is going on” Roberta demanded, “why did Barry take off like that?”

“Why was he yelling at you” asked Lisa, “everything was fine a few minutes ago?”

“It was my fault” sighed Len, “but I did what I had to do.”

“I don’t understand any of this” said Roberta, “but we need to go in, now.”

Len sat down, the world was starting to spin, and he wasn’t able to breath.

‘Oh no’ he thought, ‘not now.’

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Do your breathing exercises” Roberta said.

Len grabbed for Roberta’s hand and held it in a crushing grip as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Slowly the world came back. He opened his eyes and looked at Roberta’s worried face.

“Thank you” he whispered, he turned around to his sister, “I’m okay now.”

Len sat up straight as the judge and jury took their places.

“Has the jury reached a verdict” ask the judge.

“We have, your Honor” replied the jury foreman.

The foreman passed a paper to the bailiff who gave it to the judge. The judge read the paper and then it was handed back to the foreman.

The Judge turned to Len and Roberta, “The defendant shall rise.”

Len and Roberta stood. Lisa reached over the railing grabbed on of Len’s hands in a death grip.

“The foreman may read the verdict” the Judge said.

“We the members of the jury find the defendant, Leonard Snart, not guilty by reason of irresistible impulse.”

Len stood stock still and let out the breath he did not know he was holding. Lisa grabbed him from behind with a shout of joy. Roberta held him by his arm to steady him for a few more seconds.

The Judge tapped her gavel, “The court thanks the jury for their service, and they are dismissed. Mr. Snart you are free to go.”

Len slipped out of Lisa embrace and ran towards the door of the courthouse. He needed to find Barry, to beg his forgiveness and start their life together. He did not take more than two steps outside the courthouse before he was mobbed by reporters shouting questions at him and shoving their microphones in his face.

.  
“What does it feel like to kill your father and get away with it?”  
.  
“There are rumors that you are Captain Cold are those rumors true.”  
.  
“Is it true that you have a couple members of the CCPD in your pocket?”  
.  
“You’re still living Barry Allen, even after the house arrest order was lifted, are you lovers?”  
.  
“Are you gay?”  
.  
“Will you return to a life of crime?”  
.

Len pushed the reporters away and slapped their microphones to the ground but they just kept coming. He stumbled but was caught by strong arms. Joe held out his badge while sheltering Len with his body.

“If you don’t leave this man alone you will be arrested for assault” he yelled.

Roberta pushed through the crowd to their sides, “We need to get out of here, Lisa’s got the car over there.”

They fought their way to the car. Joe shoved Len in the back seat and got in next to him, Roberta got in the front. The reporters scattered as Lisa put pedal to the metal and roared away.

Len gripped Joe’s arms, “Where’s Barry, where’s Barry?”

“I don’t know” Joe replied, “I tried to stop him outside the courthouse but he ran off and I lost him in the crowd. He dropped this.” Joe held out the messenger bag.

“Did you look inside” asked Len.

“Yes, I did, you were right” replied Joe.

“Right about what” Lisa had parked on a side street and reached back to grabbed the bag.

She opened the bag and dumped the contents on her lap. Roberta couldn’t help but see the fake documents; she turned and glared at Len.

“Did you know about these?” Len nodded, “What the hell were you thinking? After all we’ve been through you were going to try run away if you were found guilty?" 

“No he wasn’t” interjected Joe, “he stopped Barry, that’s why Barry got so angry and ran off.”

“I don’t understand” said Roberta, “how did he stop him.”

“You put something on his wrist, Lenny” said Lisa, “it took away his powers, right?”

“His powers” asked Roberta, “what do you mean?”

“Oh, for Pete’s Sakes, Bobbie” answered Lisa, “Barry’s the Flash.”

Roberta locked eyes with Len and she stared at him for twenty-one seconds.

“Lisa could you take me to Barry’s apartment, please” whispered Len.

Len had hoped to go up alone, but the other three followed him in. He collapsed onto the couch. Joe went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of bourbon, Len downed it one gulp and held out his glass for more.

Roberta sat down next to Len, “alright tell me everything, you owe me that much.”

Len downed the next glass of bourbon and told Roberta the whole story. When he was done he asked for another drink, but Joe shook his head and Lisa brought him some warmed over beef stew and bread with butter.

“Eat” she commanded.

“Lisa” Len asked between bites, “How did you know about Barry?”

“Caitlin almost called the Flash Barry when I was at Star Lab with the bomb in my neck. It was pretty easy to figure out from there.”

“So that was the reason you didn’t want Barry to take the stand” asked Roberta.

“Yes” replied Len, “I didn’t want him to have to lie under oath. I felt that it was better if you didn’t know, Bobbie, my case hard enough as it was. Please don’t hate me.”

Roberta kissed Len on the top of his head, “Lenny I could never hate you.”

“I hope Barry feels the same way.”

“Don’t worry Len" said Joe, “I’m sure Cisco will talk some sense into him before he takes that cuff off, now could one of you ladies drive me back to the precinct?”

“You go Bobbie” said Lisa, “I’m going to stay with Lenny.”

The minutes ticked into hours and still no word from or about Barry. Lisa got a text from Cisco. Barry had showed up at Star Lab and after Cisco removed the cuff he just flashed off. Len alternated between calling and texting Barry with no success.

Lisa tried to get Len to eat more, but he refused; it was nearing ten o’clock so she just gave up and poured him another glass of bourbon.

“Why don’t you go bed, Lenny, I’m sure he will be back by the morning.”

Len nodded and went into the bedroom to lie down. Lisa cleaned up the apartment a bit and then curled herself around her brother like she did when they were children and soon they fell asleep.

Len woke up; it was seven o’clock and still no word from Barry. He couldn’t take it anymore; he slipped out of Lisa’s embrace and quietly got dressed. If he stayed here any longer he would go mad. He grabbed his jacket and helmet, got on his bike and rode off.

…..

Barry’s POV: Monday outside of the courtroom:

 

Len released Barry and trailed his hand down Barry’s arm. He felt Len click something around his left wrist. It was a cuff with a Star Lab logo on it. Barry staggered back as he felt the speed force leave his body

Barry clawed on the cuff on his wrist. Without his speed, if Len was convicted, he couldn’t save him. They would take Len away from him and there would be nothing he could do about it.

“Len take this off of me” he gasped.

“I can’t, Scarlet, I don’t have the key, Cisco does.”

“Why did you do this, why?”

“I couldn’t chance that you would ruin your life for me” Len reached out for Barry’s hand.

Barry started to panic. How did Len know what Barry had planned? Did he somehow look in the messenger bag? No, he must have found it under the cushion of the chair. It all made sense now, why Len wanted Cisco at the barbeque, why he wanted to help Cisco make S’mores, and why Len gave Cisco a hug. That’s when Cisco gave him the cuff.

Barry slapped Len’s hand away, “You swore you would never hurt me, you promised you’d never leave me, you said I was your future, your world, you lied about everything.”

“No Scarlet, that’s not true” he reached for Barry again, but Barry pushed him away.

“Don’t do this, Scarlet; I might have only a few more minutes.”

Barry’s mind reeled, just a few more minutes and Len might be gone forever. He couldn’t bear to watch that. Watch them put the handcuffs on his love and drag him away.

“So you want me to watch them take you away and not be able to do anything about it, I can’t” cried Barry and he turned and ran out the courthouse door.

Barry stumbled down the courthouse steps and into the arms of Joe. Joe pulled him up and out of the way of the foot traffic.

“Barry what’s wrong, is Len okay?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care” sobbed Barry, “let go of me.”

Barry struggled against Joe and his messenger bag dropped to the ground spilling its contents. Joe reached down to pick them up, he looked at the fake ID’s and then at Barry, disappointment in his eyes.

“Len was afraid you would do something like this, he put that cuff on your wrist didn’t he?”

“Well fucking good for Len” Barry cried, “now he might go to prison and I can’t help him.”

Joe grabbed Barry by the arms and shook him. “You need to go back in there and support him, you owe him that much.”

“No I can’t” screamed Barry, he pushed Joe down and disappeared into the crowd.

Barry ran blindly down street after street until, exhausted he collapsed against a wall. He wasn’t sure where he was or what he should do next. His whole world had been turned upside down in just a few seconds.

He pulled himself together and wiped his eyes. He had lost his messenger bag, he guessed Joe had it, not that it made any difference now. He walked till he saw a coffee shop; he ordered himself a large coffee heavy on the cream and sugar. He felt so sluggish and tired. He knew it was because of the cuff. Was that how the other metas felt when they had their powers blocked? He needed to get this cuff off now.

He took out his phone and called Cisco.

“Barry, where are you” Cisco asked.

“I’m at a coffee shop at Wently and Dearborn.”

“Why aren’t you with Snart, he’s been found innocent?”

“I don’t want to talk about that, I just want this cuff off.”

“I’m at Star Lab, Joe can bring you over.”

“I don’t want to talk to Joe, I’ll get an Uber.”

Cisco was alone when Barry showed up, he held out his wrist to Cisco.

“Not so fast, dude” said Cisco, “why aren’t you with Snart?”

Barry refused to answer and continued to hold out his wrist.

“I’m not going to take that off till you talk to me” Cisco sat down and popped a Twizzler in his mouth, “I got all the time in the world.”

“Aright” Barry yelled, “You want to know, he betrayed me, he broke every promise he made to me. He promised to never hurt me, he promised to never leave me, and then he put this thing on me.”

“He did that to save you, he didn’t want to take the risk that you would do something that would ruin the rest of your life.” Cisco sighed as he removed the cuff, “I never thought I would say this, but he is a better man than you.”

Before the cuff hit the floor Barry was gone. Cisco texted Lisa, at least Snart will know that Barry’s alright and that he tried to talk some sense into him.

Now that Barry could run, where could he run to? He ran to Opal City and took refuge in a multiscreen theater. He spent the next ten hours watching bad movies and eating tub after tub of popcorn.

It was two in the morning when the theater closed. He ended up in the train station where he figured he could spend the rest of the night. The train station was a haven for the homeless; so no one would care that he was there. He curled up on a bench and fell into a fitful sleep.

…

“Barry, get up” it was Joe, “Len’s been in an accident, he was out looking for you and he crashed his motorcycle. They don’t think he’s going to make it, he’s been asking for you.”

Barry found himself at Len’s bedside. He had a horrible head wound and he was as white as the sheet. Barry took his hand, it was so cold.

“Len” he cried, “open your eyes.”

Len opened his eyes; his voice was barely a whisper. “We could have had such a wonderful future together, Scarlet. I guess I did love you more than life itself.” Len’s eyes closed and he was gone.

‘”NO, NO” Barry screamed, “Len come back I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Are you happy now, Barry?” He turned and saw Lisa, “You sure showed him, he’ll never betray you again.”

“It’s too bad” Cisco was standing beside him, “a better man than you just died today.”

Suddenly Barry was slammed against the wall by a sonic blast; he saw Pied Piper and Rainbow Raider.

“You killed Len” said Hartley “now you will suffer forever.”

Hartley held him against the wall like a bug pinned on a board. Roy grabbed his face and stared at him with flashing red eyes.

“Please just kill me” sobbed Barry.

Then he was being shaken.

“Young man are you all right?”

Barry opened his eyes; an older man in a Salvation Army uniform was shaking him by the shoulder.

“You must have been having a horrible nightmare, but you’re awake now.”

Barry sat bolt upright, he was in the train station, it was all a dream. He needed to get home, he needed to find Len. He tried to stand but fell back; he needed to eat something before he ran back to Central City. He notice the Salvation Army Officer had a cart of donuts.

“Are those donuts for sale” Barry asked.

“No” the man said, “We give then out to people who need something to eat, would you like a couple?”

Barry grabbed a box of donuts and ran off, “thank you” he called over his shoulder.

When he was out of the train station he summoned the speed force and ran. He was running home to Len. He ached to be in Len’s arms, to beg his forgiveness, to spend the rest of his life with that glorious man, if he still wanted him.

“Oh God” he prayed, “Please I can’t have ruined it all.”

…

When he arrived at the apartment he found Lisa and Roberta on the couch, Roberta had her arm around Lisa. It was obvious that Lisa had been crying.

“Where’s Len” said Barry, “I need to talk to him.”

Lisa launched herself at Barry striking him with her fists and sobbing anew, “you bastard, you ungrateful son of bitch.”

Barry stood there and let her do her worse, he deserved it.

Roberta pulled Lisa off and she collapsed in Roberta’s arms.

“What were you thinking Barry” Roberta said, “if Len had been found guilty and you took him away you would have ruined any chance he would have had for an appeal.”

“I know” said Barry, “I need to tell him I was so wrong.”

“We don’t know where he is” sobbed Lisa, “he left on his bike after I fell asleep.”

Barry staggered back. This was just like his dream.

“If something happens to him” Lisa spat out, “it will be all your fault.”

“Lisa stop, that’s not helping” said Roberta, “Joe and some of his friends are out looking for him, he left this note.”

Barry read the note ‘Lisa I have to get out for a while’ Len wrote ‘I need to get rid of the noises in my head.’

“I know where he is” said Barry as he sped out.

Barry sped to that little cemetery overlooking the Missouri River. He saw Len’s bike parked by the entrance. He ran up the small hill to where Michael and Rebecca Snart were buried. Len sat there with his back against the headstone, his hands were in his lap and his eyes were closed. Barry fell on his knees in front of the still form of his lover. He grabbed Len’s hands, they were warm, Len opened his eyes.

Barry had a speech all ready, to beg Len’s forgiveness for not being there when he was found innocent. He needed Len to forgive him for not understanding that what Len did was for him and more importantly for them. Most importantly he needed Len to forgive him for running away and pouting like a child. But before he could open his mouth Len grabbed him and crushed him to his chest.

“Oh Barry, Barry” choked out Len as he ran his hands up and down Barry’s back.

All Barry could do is cling to Len and sob into his jacket. Len gently pulled Barry away from his chest and covered his face with kisses.

“Scarlet” he said between kisses, “I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again.”

“Len, I was such a fool, please forgive me. You were right but I was too hurt to see that, please tell me I haven’t ruined everything. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Len held Barry’s face between his hands and thumbed away his tears.

“Anything, Scarlet” he smirked.

“Anything, Len”

“Then marry me, my sweet Scarlet.”

Len pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened to show Barry its contents. There were two rings in the box. One was thick white gold band and one was a thick yellow gold band. Both had a ruby and sapphire in recessed settings.

“I’ve been carrying these around with me for the last week. I was going to propose to you after the verdict, no matter which way it went. What’s your answer, Kid?”

Len was suddenly flat on his back and it was his turned to be covered by kisses while being pinned down by a giddy speedster.

“Yes Len, yes, yes, the sooner, the better.”

 

“Then you need to let me up, Scarlet.”

Barry pulled Len up to a sitting position and he placed the yellow gold ring on Barry’s finger. He gave Barry a slow sweet kiss that was interrupted by the ringing of a Barry’s cell phone.

“Oh Jeeze, its Lisa I was supposed to call her if I found you. Yes Lisa, I found him and he’s okay” he handed Len the phone, “she wants to talk to you.”

Barry could make out every word that Lisa screamed to Len, as Len kept answering with “yes, Lisa, yes Lisa.”

Len handed the phone back to Barry, “I got a safe house, well, safe cottage not too far from here, what say we go there for a little while.”

“Sure Len” said Barry, “but I got to do something first.”

He took the white gold ring from the box and placed it on Len’s finger.

…

“Oh shit” said Len as they pulled up in front of their apartment, “the Rogues are here, there’s Mick’s car and Mardon’s car.”

“Oh shit is right” said Barry leaping off the Len’s bike, “there’s Joe’s car and the Star Lab van. Weather Wizard and Joe in the same place, that can’t be good.”

Len and Barry raced up the stairs and threw open the door. They were totally unprepared for what they saw. The Rogues, Joe, Iris, Roberta, Caitlin, and Cisco were all eating, drinking and talking with each other. The assembly greeted the pair with cheers, reprimands, and hugs.

“You had us worried sick” Iris scolded Barry as she hugged him tight.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again" said Joe

“So you are found innocent and you run off” Mick punched Len in the arm, “I thought you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

Len staggered from the not so gentle punch and found himself the filling in a Hartley-Axel hug sandwich. Len accepted an embrace from Roy and a hug and kiss from Shawna. He sought out Mark standing a little to the side and held out his hand.

“Thank you for coming, Mark” Len said, “I know it must be very hard for you to be here.”

“I’ve done easier” Mark answered as he reached for Shawna and pulled her near, “but the little lady makes everything bearable.”

“We got you a present” said Shawna, as she plopped a set of ornately jeweled Minnie Mouse ears on Len’s head, “we had them custom made.”

Len obligingly kept them on much to the amusement of his guests.

“It’s good that you are all here, Barry and I have something to tell you” said Len.

“We’re getting married” exclaimed Barry.

“And I’m going to retire” added Len.

“But what’s going to happen to us” asked Axel.

“Well, I have a plan” said Len as he turned and eyed Barry’s family and friends then eyed the door.

“I guess it’s time for the good guys to leave” snickered Cisco.

“I think you’re right” agreed Joe, he motioned to Roberta, “you better come too councilor, you might end up having to defend one of these Rogues and the less you know the better.”

It was decided that the Rogues could have their pick of the choicest safe houses and make them their own. Len would bankroll the cost of making the safe houses into homes. Hartley and Axel elected to share a house, as did Mark and Shawna. Mick and Lisa already had their own places but they both elected to keep a safe house on the side. Roy knew which one he wanted, it was a small warehouse in the art district with a loft that would be perfect for an art studio. Len decided to keep the cottage near the cemetery. The remaining safe houses would be sold and the money split between the Rogues.

“I hope you will continue to follow The Rogue Rules” said Len, “and you know if you need anything my door will always be opened, and I might just be available for occasional consulting advice. Please be careful, you know I love you all”

“La, La, La” sang Barry as he covered his ears, “I didn’t hear anything.”

After their guests left, Len and Barry stripped out of their clothes and fell into bed. They held each other close till sleep claimed them. There were no nightmares tonight, just dreams of a wonderful future.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into the future.

Flash forward two years.

The owner of the Motorcar Restaurant died a natural and unsuspicious death. The small diner was saved from demolition and was bought by a married couple. One of the husbands worked for the CCPD and the other had retired from his career at an early age. The diner was gutted and transformed into a sleek bistro simply named Comfort.

True to its name, the bistro served comfort foods of all types. Even though it did not open till four o’clock breakfast foods were on the menu. The hash browns were voted the best in Central City and there was a delicious breakfast pudding called Sharlotka. There was a manager’s special that consisted of a grilled cheese, bacon and tomato sandwich with unlimited helpings of wagon wheel pasta covered in butter and Parmesan cheese.

The workers at the police station across the street were a little hesitant to patronize the bistro because of rumors of criminal connections. Those rumors were proved to be unfounded. Detective West and Captain Singh spoke of the bistro’s great food so they relented and soon Comfort had a large and loyal following of CCPD personnel.

The gray haired husband did the cooking assisted by interns from the local junior college and the line cook who was employed by the previous owner. His sister manned the front area assisted by a friendly wait staff. The owners did not shy away from hiring ex-offenders. Their policy was that everybody deserved a second chance and maybe even a third chance.

A few times a year the owners would set up tables and tents in the parking lot for a community benefit. Joe West would make his prize winning briskets and all profits would go to community outreach programs. The Mayor gave the owners a special plaque of appreciation, the younger husband put in on a shelf in their bedroom next to his Key to the City.

The regular patrons of Comfort would smile when the younger husband would stop in after his shift at the CCPD. The husbands would grab each other in a passionate embrace, just as much in love as they were when they married two years ago. More than once the sister found one or the other hitched up on one of the kitchen counters enjoying the beginnings of a passionate love making. This was stopped by a spray of cold water from the sink. The two would look at her with sheepish eyes and retreat into the pantry.

There was a secret about Comfort that only the owners and the sister knew. In the basement there was a door that led to a system of forgotten service tunnels. These tunnels and door were used by a group of thieves known as The Rogues. They would appear if a plan went a little sideways and they needed lay low for a few hours or days. They would get a scolding from the owners and some good meals. Sometimes they would show up just to visit, like family will do.

Comfort was closed on Sunday. That was the day the owners kept for themselves. They would do whatever they liked, hiking, apple picking, wine tastings, antique shopping, and hitting the outlet malls. They would regularly attend new and special exhibits at the museums. The older husband would make the younger one very nervous by telling him how easy it would be to steal a certain painting or jewel.

Sometimes they would not bother to get out of their sleep clothes and spend all Sunday watching Netflix and making love on the couch. Once a month they ended up at Joe’s house for dinner and once a month to brunch with the sister and her girlfriend, Roberta, but never on the same Sunday, although the younger husband did not see a problem with that.

Life was good for the couple, better than the older man thought it would be, better than he thought he deserved. His husband would chastise him for that remark and remind him he was a good, good man.

“If I’m good it’s because of you, Scarlet, you saved me from myself, something only a superhero could do.”

“And you have stolen my heart, Len, a heart that was so locked away that only a master thief could steal it. Please don’t ever give it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I will give Len/Barry a rest for now. My next story will be Len/Mick and their Earth Two counterparts, keep an eye out for it. Love you all.
> 
> P.S. If you liked this story, you may enjoy the sequel, TAKEN!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I imagine at least 10. Comments and kudos always make my day. I hope to post next chapter before the week end is over


End file.
